My Perverted Manga Artist
by xxxxOTaKu4LiFexxxx
Summary: Hatsune Miku is a mangaka who lazes around and makes her brother do all the house work. One day Yowane Haku comes at her door and pleads her to make a manga for her company...Not just any manga though, Can Miku make 30 different HENTAI manga's in 3 months? Not only is she in deep shit, she's a newbie at it. Who else would help this idiot? Her friends of course. Warning: Futa!Miku
1. Chapter 1

**My Perverted Manga Artist**

**Me:Heheheheh~~**

**Luka:What is going on with you!? Your deleting old stories and making new one-...Nevermind**

**Miku:I see.. so your practicing new things...and if you don't seem to like a story you delete it and start a new one?**

**Me:Only for vocaloid stories...I need to get the victorious story up and running though, I deleted the old one but can't think of a new one for it. -Shrugs-**

**Miku:How about you make Tori-san-**

**Me:Hm...Any ideas?**

**Luka:You totally ignored Miku -Facepalm-**

**Me:Oohhhh how about a horror...neh, I love horror but I don't know how to write it...**

**Luka:Don't ignore me!**

**Me:Anywho~~ This story is based of some Hentai i recently watched~~ -Wink Wink- Heheheehhe~~ It won't be that much like the hentai but it'll have the plot idea.**

**Miku:Your using the plot from a hentai!?**

**Me:Calm down Miku-tan, it'll be totally fine~~...I think**

**Luka and Miku: -Facepalm-**

**Me:Enjoy~~**

* * *

**~MPMV~**

**-[Miku's Pov]-**

...***-ing***

...***Ding Ding***

...***DING DING***

I lazily sit up on the bed and look around to see I was in my room. Right now the time was **8:35 a.m.** , Who...wakes up someone..this EARLY! I'm a growing 16 year old girl! I deserve to sleep to 11:00! Or maybe even 2 in the afternoon on a sunday.

I rub my eyes softly, to see if that'll wake me up as I walk out of my room, down the stairs and to the door. Before opening it I think of the possiblities a rapist is behind this door, waiting for me to open up so he can-

"E-Excuse me? Anyone home?"A female voice on the other side stutters.

Scratch that...wait, this woman could be a rapist as well... Oh my god! Either way i'm gonna get raped! Please let it be a normal one, I'm not really into Sadist-

"Miku open the fucking door already!"My older brother, Mikuo, yells to me, "And for the last time stop thinking a rapist is behind the fucking door every time you go to answer it! Who the hell would go for a flat chest?"He laughs teasingly as he went back into the kitchen to make breakfeast.

"Fuck you Mikuo-niichan"I spat coldly as I opened the door, feeling the gust of wind hit my body and shivering at the contact. I look to see who was standing there. It was a woman yes, but not only that, she was very sexy and cute and...blushing?

"How may I help tee?"

"It's 'Thee' Miku!"Mikuo shouts from the kitchen

"I knew that!"I shout back, "So, how may I help you?"

"Ar-Are you H-Hatsune Miku?"She asks shyly. I gave a curious look and chuckle.

"Yes I am Hatsune Miku"

She brightens up and takes a hold of my hands happily, "My name is Yowane Haku! I am here to make a request!~"

"Request? Uh okay, please come in and make yourself at home. I need my brother to be here when you make the request."I say, I am not having sex with some random stranger I don't even know, _.'although she is pretty cute- what am I doing!?'_

"Mikuo-nii get over here!"

"Hey Miku, do you want some Sausage with eggs and bacon?"Mikuo asks me while coming out with a plate of Sausage, eggs and bacon.

I love the smell of that food and get hungry a little, "Yea!" I nod happily

"Great"He nods

I watch him sit on the couch in the living room, where Haku is. "Well?" I look at him weirdly.

"Well what?"He asks me with a confused look as he ate his food.

"Breakfeast?" Now my angry face was on.

"Oh, The stove is right there sweetie"He says with a concern face, but I can hear the 'evil' in his voice. "Oh never mind! I'm eating cereal!" I pout and run into the kitchen to grab a box of Lucky Charms.

I pour the Lucky charms into a blue bowl and pour the milk in next. I grab my spoon and diet coke (That's right I drink soda when eating cereal) and walk into the living room to sit beside my brother on the couch, facing Haku.

Before anything I punch my brother's arm and glare at him, "Ass"

"So Yowane-san, I hear you want to request something from Miku?"Mikuo laughs, "What is it?" Haku moves around uncomfortable frm both Mikuo's and my stares, shyly blushing.

"H-Hatsune-san I-I hear your a manga artist..."Haku mutters loud enough for me to hear.

"Yea, that's right. Does your company want me to make a new manga for them?"I ask her while chewing my cereal slowly so I can hear her instead of my crunching.

"T-Tecnically y-yes..."Haku sputters out.

"Great, Miku has something to do now instead of laze around. What kind of manga is it?"Mikuo smiles as he ate his breakfeast. I glare at the bastard while he wasn't looking, hoping he'd feel my cold daggers of hate. "Miku it's not good to glare"

"U-Umm..I-It's uhh...uhh..."Haku Mummbles it out, this time I can't hear it.

"Yowane-san can you speak up I can't hear you"I tell her, she's blushing furiously while trembling, "A-Are you okay Yowane-san?"

"Th-The manga they're asking f-for i-is a he-hentai..."Haku says

That's it, I do a spit take with my cereal on my brother. He twitches and glares at me.

"You little-"I stop him

"I'm sorry..."He smiles and was about to say it's okay...wait for it "I used the wrong liquid for this" I grab my diet coke drink it and did another spit take on him. I then laugh and watched as he struggled to hold back the feeling of strangling me.

"D-Don't strangle me N-Nii-chan, t-this story won't go anywhere if I-I die in the first chapter"I say in between laughs. "So it's a hentai? It's definatly something new but I don't mind working on it"

Haku brightens and began to gain courage and stood up, "T-Thank you so much! T-They need 30 different Hentai's, each with a different plot in three months. I will come over daily to check on you and help you when neede-"

"30 different hentai's!? In 3 month's!? On a newbie hentai Mangaka like Miku!? Isn't that pushing it a little?"Mikuo looked shock as he continued to rub the soda and milk off of his clothes, "I know she knows what a erected penis looks like but do you think she knows what a vagina looks like!?"

Haku blushes and began to shake again.

"Seriously Nii-chan this is why you don't have a girlfriend, learn to be nicer to girls" I tell him, "Me for instants"

"Oh I'm sorry, you were a girl?"He asks while looking at me with a grin, "I didn't notice."

"H-Hatsune-san how do you know what **that** looks like but you don't know what **that** looks like? A-Aren't you a girl?"Haku asks me shyly. "Huh? Oh totes I'm a girl, I just have a dick and all" I tell her with out a care in the world, "You know a disco stick?"

"Your cut off from watching Pitch Perfect and listening to Lady Gaga songs when your bored."Mikuo facepalms, "Fat Am-Patricia is to much of an influence on you"

"It's not like I watch them for fun, Rin and Len like to watch them and those two force me in on it."I cross my arms and pout.

"So you don't admit she's funny?"Mikuo raises an eyebrow at me.

"..." I groan "Ugh fine I admit she's funny! I also pair Bechloe~"

"Typical teenage girl"Mikuo facepalms again. "Shut it"

Haku was in the middle of not fainting, "Y-You ha-have **T-That**!? "

"Yup"I grin, "Wanna see?~" I ask her seductively only to be smacked in the head by Mikuo. "Ow! It's not like I was gonna walk around stark naked Nii-chan!"

"Of course not, if you did that you'd get arreste-...hmmm"I slap him this time, "Ow Okay Okay! I was just kidding!"

"Anyways Onii-chan I don't mind doing this."I tell him "Yowane-san looked despret to find a mangaka to do this job so I want to help her out."

He looks at me and sighs, "Alright but if I see you behind bars for doing something illegal...I'm totally gonna laug-" I slap him again "I was only kidding!"

"Yowane-san, my sister will help listen to your request and help you out-Yowane-san?"Mikuo and I look at the woman curiously as she faints, "Eeeepp! Yowane-san!"

"What now? She fainted..."I gave him a worried look "Will we go to jail for this nii-cha-"

"She fainted, we didn't murder her Miku"He glares at me

"Who said murder? I was talking about rap-"

"Do not finish that sentence, and you know my preferences already so why would I do that to this woman?"He sighs as he lays her comfortably on the couch and placed a blanket on her, "We're gonna have to wait till she wakes up to tell her you'll help out"

"Alright, you stay here and watch her I'm gonna do my...homework"I tell gim slowly

"Bull shit!" He tells me "You never do homework, and if you did do some, it'll only be copied homework or homework you forced me to do for you, now stay here and watch her while I clean the house!"

"Ugh Fine!"I hoped onto the other couch and turned on the TV.

Mikuo walks off, "By the way Nii-chan"

I see his head looking this way, "What?"

"You were _**Born this way**_~" I sung as he showed me his middle finger, high and mighty in the air.

"Rude much!" I grin at my actions and watched TV peacefully. I finally thought about the manga and time limit I have, and the part about me being a newbie to this...

_'How am I going to do this!?'_

* * *

**Me:Heheheheheh~~**

**Luka:...-Facepalm-**

**Miku:Well this is new**

**Me:I know right**

**Luka:When am I coming in?**

**Me:Maybe next chapter...or never.**

**Luka:What!?**

**Me:Now Now Luka-chan~ Who said this was 'NegiToro'? -Grins- for anything Miku could be paired up with Lily-**

**Lily:Yesh!~~**

**Me:Or Haku-**

**Haku:-Mentally cheering-**

**Me:Or rin-**

**Rin:Yahooo!**

**Me:Or anyone else, even Kiku.**

**Kiku:-Laughs slowlys and evilly while staring at Miku-...Senpai**

**Miku:-Shivers-**

**Me:Cross Kiku out**

**Luka:You asshole! I'm not paired with Miku!?**

**Me:... Nah Jus' kiddin- -Punched into the air by Luka-**

**Luka:DIEE!**

**Me:Oh nice underwear Luka-chan, I can see it every time you move around so muc- -Kicked in the face-**

**Luka:GO TO HELL YOU PERVERT!**

**Miku: Bye everyone**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Perverted Manga Artist: Chapter 2**

**Me:Nyahahahahah~**

**Luka:Well aren't you working fast**

**Me:Love you too~**

**Miku:Otaku-kun aren't you gonna work on 'What did I do to deserve this'? Fate-san and the others must miss you.**

**Me:I'm trying too but then I can't figure out what's gonna happen next! Garrrrggghhh!**

**Miku:Calm down Otaku-kun, just think about it.**

**Me: Aww Miku-tan your so cute~ -Huggles Miku-**

**Luka:-Glare Glare Glare-**

**Me:Luka-chan who are you glaring at, me or miku? **

**Luka:I'm obviously glaring at you!**

**Me:Love you too~**

**Luka:-Facepalm-**

**Me:Enjoy~**

* * *

**~MPMA~**

**[Miku's POV]**

After a few hours, Haku woke up and began to panic.

"W-Where am I!?"Haku screams, "W-Who are you people!?"

"Yowane-san calm down, it'a me Hatsune Miku. The manga artist you asked to draw 30 hentai's in 3 month's for your company,"I tell her with a curious look, What does she have amnesia or something?

"O-Oh right! I-I'm sorry fo-for fa-fainting o-on yo- O-Oh my god! H-How lo-long hav-have I been out?"She asks me.

"About 8 hours"I tell her while staring at the TV, "Why?" "I-I'm sorry for staying h-here th-that long."She stutters out as she sat while facing me. Fidgeting from the stare.

"Yowane-san it's okay. If you want you can stay over"I tell her sincerly

"N-No I can't d-do th-tha-"I cut her off

"Yowane-san, it's already what, 4 something. I can't let a woman like you go home at this time."I sigh "Also you seem tired so you might wanna stay over tonight"

"A-Are yo-you s-sure i-it's okay?"Haku asks shyly

_'How old is this woman, she's so cute~~~'_ I thought as I smiles, "Of course it's okay Yowane-san"

"H-Hatsune-san shouldn't you ask y-your brother? Y-You are th-the young-youngest i-in the ho-house-hold"She says cutely

"Don't worry he doesn't care"I tell her as I turn the TV off and get up from the couch. "Wow your a deep sleeper. I waited for you to wake up the entire time"

"W-What? O-Oh g-gosh, I-I'm s-so sorry!"Haku stood up and bowed down fully, hitting her head on the living room table.

"Are you okay!?"I ask her as I check her face," Shit your forehead's bleeding"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"Haku began to tear up...is she crying!?

"Calm down!Calm down"I tell her "It's okay!"

"I'm sorry.."She mummbled with tears. I rush to the bathroom and got the first aid kit.I walk back into the living room. I make her sit on the couch and sit besides her, putting the aid kit on the table she hit her head on.

"Yowane-san for the last time, it's okay. There's no need to apologize to me constantly."I began to clean the wound on her forehead.

"S-Sorry"

"Yowane-san..."I sigh at her apology.

"S-"

"Stop"I facepalm, "Seriously stop"

"R-Right"Haku stutters out again.

"Great, Now go take a bath. I'm gonna grab you some clothes." She nods and takes the first aid kit with her to put it back in the bathroom.

"Mikuo-nii, Yowan-san's staying over. You think you can get her some clothes that'll fit?"I shout out.

"Miku get off your lazy ass and look for some clothes for Yowane-san"Mikuo shouts back

"Her boobs won't fit my clothes!"

...Silence

"Ugh Fine!" I grin as I hear rumbling coming from his room. _'Score for Miku~'_

I mentally dance in my head while cheering as Mikuo walks in with a large t-shirt.

"Here let her use this, if it doesn't fit..."he gave a thoughtful look, "What the fuck, why wouldn't it fit!? Just let her use this okay!?"

"Hai hai"I grin and take the t-shirt from him, "You don't happen to have women under wear right?"

"Excuse me? Why would **I** have that if anything **YOU** could have that in your room"He glares at me coldly.

"Hmm she could always sleep without underwear-"

"Look for the fucking underwear you pervert"he facepalms and walks into his room

"Bitch!"I yell at him.

"H-Hatsune-s-san.."I hear Haku shyly call out.

I grabbed the shirt and walked to the closed door, "Yowane-san I brought you a..uhh t-shirt"

"T-Thank you"She opens the door slightly, big enough for the shirt to fit through. I hand it to her and watched as the door closes quickly.

Sighing I walk upstairs to my room and sat at my computer, waiting for Haku to be done.

A few minutes pass and I become weary, she's taking too long. I stood up from my seat and was about to walk out when the door slams open.

"Seriously Miku, she doesn't know where your room is!"Mikuo walks in with a lost Haku, who was on the verge of tears, "She walked into my room, started shouting out apologies, ran out and came back in crying. She's like a little kid!"

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm s-so-sorry!" Haku cries.

"Yowane-san, shhh. Calm down it's 's okay"I comfort her, "Mikuo-nii! Don't yell" I scold him angrily as Haku cries into my shoulder.

"Alright Alright, I'm sorry!"Mikuo groans as he walks out of my room and shuts the door tightly before going to his own room. "Hmph, don't worry Yowane-san, he's just being a grumpy old guy."

I wait a few minutes before trying to push her off me softly. "Uhhh Yowane-san?...Yowane-san?"

She seemed to be asleep, _'Wait she's wearing underwear right!?'_

My curiousity grows as I help her onto my bed and put the sheets on her. _'Hmmm...now would be a great time to check out what a vagina looks like but...isn't that taking advantage of her? She is sleeping...but then again she won't know if I do it carefully...but she's so innocent! Arggghh!'_

I slam my face on my computer desk and sigh as I looked at her sleeping face.

_'Alright!'_

...

...

**[No one's POV]**

The night passes by and Miku finds herself struggling for air. _'W-What the hell! C-Can't breath!'_

"Nii-chan! I told you to not strangle m-" Miku stops talking. She stared at the white haired woman hugging her tightly. The woman began to wake up slowly , _'Don't scream, Don't scream, don't scream, Don't Scre- '_

Miku gets ready for Haku to scream apologies out at her.

"**KYAAAAA!**" Haku screams into my ear.

I flinch at the voice as it impacts my ear drum.

She was apologizing non-stop to me.

"Yowane-san! Seriously!"I facepalm and stop her, "Calm the fuck down!"

"Sor- Right!" She cries out as she pulled the sheets over her head in embarassment.

Miku sighs at the older woman's actions and remembered her thoughts of last night...

_'Yea I couldn't do it to her...but some how I still feel as if I did something wrong to her...'_ Miku thought sady, she was just about to take advantage of a woman she just met yesterday,...who wouldn't feel bad about that. She looked at the time to see it was 6 A.M.

"Yowane-san I have school today, if you want to stick around you can."Miku tells her

"H-Hatsune-san, I-I'd like to d-drop you off please..."Haku tells the tealette. Miku looked at her curiously but nods.

"Let me get changed"Miku got out of bed and stretched, "By the way Yowane-san, what are you going to do after you drop me off?"

"G-Go home to c-change..."Haku stutters, "I-I feel as if i'd bur-burdened you and your brother enough s-so-"

"You burdened no one, so if you want to stay over anytime. Go ahead and do so"Miku tells her, _'I still need to figure out what __**That**__ looks like'_.

Miku rushes into the bathroom with her uniform and began to strip while shuttting the door, locking it as well. Before Miku changed into her uniform she brushed her teeth and freshened up. She then got into her uniform and combed her hair, leaving it down.

Miku walked out to find Haku still in her sleeping clothes.

"You not gonna change Yowane-san?"Miku asks her

"I-I was not a-aware of me s-staying o-over yesterday night, so..no.."Haku blushes.

"Well I guess that's alright since your just dropping me off to school and driving yourself home."Miku tells her as she grabbed her school bag and walked out, Haku following her like a lost puppy.

"A-Are you and your brother the only one's living here?" Haku asks.

"Yea..."

"W-Where a-are your parents?"

"..."Miku doesn't answer the woman as the atmosphere becomes heavy.

_'This is akward...'_Both thought

"I'm-" The two say in unison...

The atmosphere got heavier...

_'It got more akward...'_

"L-Let's get you to school now."Haku announces and Miku nods at that. Haku grabbed her purse and dug through it, searching for her keys. What happened next Miku didn't expec- well she totally expected it but...yea.

Haku began to cry, "I-I can't find my k-keys!"

"You know I could just wal-"

"I-I want to go with you!"Haku whines

_'Oh god, how old is she!?'_ Miku mentally facepalms at the woman's attitude, "Okay Okay, let's put some clothes on you first"

Miku forgot her brother had work today so she decided to raid his room for clothes.

"Let's see... "Miku searched through dressers and Mikuo's closet but couldn't find anything that could fit Haku. She decided it was time for desperate measures. Miku ran to her room and grabbed what she thought would fit Haku...her P.E uniform.

Miku handed it to the panicked woman.

"Yowane-san! Again! Calm down!"Miku grabbed the woman by the shoulders and shook her softly, "Just change into that and follow me!"

"B-But I-I don't have any u-underwear, o-or a bra at that!"She tells me.

"Your gonna have to go commando"Miku says seriously, "Because your boobs will **NOT** fit my bra." Haku nods furiously and changes quickly into the uniform. After changing the white haired woman clung to Miku as the teal teen walked out of the house and locked the door.

"Yowane-san, please...Personal space?"Miku nervously looks at the woman

Haku moves back quickly, only to find herself being barked at by a neighbors gaurd dog. Haku screams and clung back to Miku with tears at her eyes.

_'This is gonna be a loooonnnnggg walk'_ Miku thought, a sweat drop at her head.

After a few minutes of the two running away from wild dogs, and foreigners trying to talk to them about directions. Miku and Haku find themselves a few feet from Miku's school.

"S-So Hatsune-san.."Seems Haku wants to start a conversation, "D-Did you fi-figure out w-what your first h-hentai is gonna be about?" A crimson blush appeared on both's faces as Miku looked at the woman bewildered.

Miku snapped out of her surprise look and thought about it.

"Ahaha, I think I need to learn what _**That**_looks like first Yowane-san" Miku laughs nervously as she told the woman. "_**That**_?" Haku seemed to have forgotten what _**'That'**_ was.

"Nevermind, you'll remember about it sooner or later"Miku chuckles at the older woman's forgotful pout.

"Mikuuuuu!~"A blob of blonde tackle Miku by surprise, bring Haku down as well, "Good Mornin'!~"

"Damit Rin! Stop doing that!"Miku shouts at the girl, "Len! Get her off me!"

A blonde boy with his hair tied into a small ponytail, comes in and pulls his twin sister off the older teen. "N-Neechan! Miku-san is with someone right now"Len blushes as his twin stares at Haku intently. "Huuuuuhhhh?~ Miku who you hidin' over there?"Rin asks Miku excitingly.

"Her company wants me to make a new manga for them"Miku says nonchanlantly as she stares at the two twins. "Oh so she's one of those manager thingy's?" Rin asks Haku confusingly. "Y-You cou-could s-say that"Haku hides behind Miku some more, but it didn't work, her white hair stood out.

"So is she gonna hang around you in school today?"Rin asks.

"Nah, Yowane-san says she's gonna go home. By the way Yowane-san you should really look for those car keys, or like get a second pair and pick up your car."Miku tells the shy woman.

"Miku-san? What is her name?"Len asks politely.

"Oh right, Rin, Len meet Yowane Haku"Miku introduces, "Yowane-san meet Rin and Len Kagamine. The Kagamine twins"

Haku stepped to Miku's side and bowed down polietly, her boobs bouncing at that movement, "I-It's a p-pleasure to m-meet you!"

"M-Miku!" Rin grabbed the tealette's head and pulled her into a corner to whisper something to her "She's wearing a bra right!?"

"Unfortunatly no, she stayed over at my house without some extra clothes so...she had to wear my PE uniform, worst thing is she isn't wearing underwear too"Miku sighs as she pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling herself get a headache from all the excitment today.

"She stayed at your house without extra clothes!? What did she sleep in?"

"A t-shirt...and possibly some underwear..."Miku blushes at this and looks away from Rin's face, "Stop looking at me weirdly, I didn't do anything to her"

"Seriously, hearing that "I didn't do anything to her" from you is like hearing Len disagree he's Gay" Rin furrowed her brow, "In my view that is"

"Oh shut up"Miku groans as she watched Haku bump into someone. She laughed when Haku began to apologize to the wall while crying, "Yowane-san that's a wall" Len tells her. "Shhh Lenny I wanna watch her cry to the wall some more"Miku chuckles.

Haku notices what she was saying sorry too and turns to the person she bumped into and began to apologize...It was the '**Queen of Crypton High-school**' and her group of goons, Megurine Luka. Age 16 and in Miku's grade, this pink haired beauty is ace of the school (Except sports maybe). She is admired by every living thing and always is confessed too. Even Len, when he was straight(?), tried to ask her out but he was rejected coldly. The queen always rejects her admire's coldly. Heck, she'll even throw them out a window if she didn't have a heart.

Luka glares at the white haired woman. Haku began to cry and shiver as she quickly hid behind Miku again. "Hatsune-san" Luka's elegant but cold voice came at Miku, "I suggest you watch that crybaby carefully. If she did something more clumsy than bumping into me I would've said something that'll not only make her cry, but tramatize her as well."

Haku trembled as she hid her face in Miku's back, embarassed.

"And I suggest to you Megurine-san to not mess with Miku"Rin retorts, "Or else you'll get a piece of me and Len's road roller!"

"You mean your bike?"Luka laughs, "You kids go play somewhere else, the adults need to go to school to study not make up things like an elementary student."

Rin's face turns red with anger as Len holds her back.

Her gang laughs at their reaction.

"No reaction Hatsune-san?"Luka sighs, disappointed. "Can you at least make a noise whhen people your age are aroound you? Or do you just like hanging out with kids?"

Miku just stares at her, "..." Miku opens her mouth to say something but shuts it.

"What? Finally gonna say something?"Luka walks closer to Miku and leaned in to see if the girl would finally say at least something.

"!?" Miku grabbed at Luka's boobs, "So how big are these?"

Luka's face turned red as she stared at the girl in shock, Miku squeezed Luka's boobs.

"I heard that if you rub them or let someone rub them for you they get bigger. I don't know if that is true but you know things like that could happen"Miku says slowly as she stared at the pinkette's breast, "Are these Natural or do you like rub them on your free time?"

"Y-You-" Luka stutters out

" 'You' what? I'm just making an observation Megurine-san, you cannot simply lable me pervert for observing now can you."Miku looked at Luka's gang and gave a thoughtful look, "Now that I think about it your friend's boobs are big as well...Rin should I rub you to make you grow a feel?"

Miku turned to the blonde but was stopped by a shoe hitting her face, "Don't look at me when your talking about this shit!" Rin yells embarassed.

Miku turned back to Luka, a red shoe mark on her face. "So Megurine-san are you going to answer me or shall I tell you your sizes with my observations?"

Luka backs away from Miku as the tealette only stands there while staring at her body.

"Your Female of course, your name is Megurine Luka. Your age is 16, your height is 5'4 and you weight about 56 kg. You have the sizes of Busujima Saeko, which consist of 83 cm (D) for bust, 56 cm for wasit and 86 cm for your hips"Miku announces, "By the way if your calling them childish, you should get some adult undergarments. Maybe pink laces or something." Miku says loud enough for Rin, Len, Haku and Luka to hear only.

MIku then leaned in to the pinkette's ear, "Cat's are cute, yes. But a cat design for underwear is very childish my dear."

Luka began to blush furiously as she teared up.

"Who cries now?, They call you and ice queen but I got you breaking down in front of me just because of the information I got from just observing you. " Miku pets Haku's head, "You have no right of calling someone a crybaby or childish just because of thier looks or personality..."

Haku brightens up but was still crying a little "Hatsune-san..." Haku smiles childishly.

"Hey, you have no right of making Luka-hime cry!" The purple haired goon walks up to Miku and pokes her shoulder harshly.

"And you have no right to butt in you samurai-wannabe."Rin glares coldly

"Ah Kamui-san, if I am correct your shrine for Megurine-san should be praised in a few minutes why don't you go-" Gakupo puts a hand over Miku's mouth in shock

"H-How did you know that!?"Gakupo yells/whispers at her. Miku grabs his hand and pulls it off her mouth.

"i stayed quiet the whole time in **my **classes. I talk only to Rin and Len at times or Kaito and Meiko-senpai when I see them on break times. But in class I'm the **'Quiet Mystery' **everyone doesn't bother to talk too. When alone and ignored you can observe anything without people noticing..."Miku says with a tilt of her head "Shall I say more or do you all want to get out of my way because I have some thinking to do."

They all move as Miku, Rin, Len and Haku walk by.

"H-Hatsune-san! Y-You Pervert!"Luka yells with a crimson face.

Miku turns and faces her, "For the last time Megurine-san, I am not a pervert. I am only observing what I see"

Miku walks off with the 3 to where Meiko and Kaito are.

"Well aren't you a detective Miku"Meiko teases

"Meiko-senpai"Miku whines childishly "Don't say thhaaattt"

"W-Wow H-Hatsune-san y-you change p-personality well..."Haku comments. "I like to keep a mysterious reputation in school, but when I'm with people I care about I just go ahead and be myself" Miku laughs

"Do you not want to make friends in your grade?"Haku asks, finally not stuttering in a sentence.

"Nah, it's really boring. And becides I like to observe my fellow classmates instead of talking to them. It makes helps build up my 'Mysterious reputation' when I know almost everything about my classmate even though we've never spoken to each other. Not even once in life" Miku grins "It scares the shit outta them~~"

"Wow Miku way to tell us your reason for being a loner in your grade"Rin facepalms.

"Although, what she did out there was really cool nee-chan"Len tells his sister who sighs and nods. "Yea, I know." Miku chuckles as Rin pouts and whacks her arm, "Shut up, we all know your secretly-...well open-mindedly a pervert and an otaku!"

"I said I'm not a pervert! I just observ-"

"Observe my ass!"Meiko laughs , "What you do is check them girls out and try to figure out their info~"

"Miku-chan you should stop doing that"Kaito scolds, "Make some friends this school year"

"But Kaito-senpai! I built my mystery reputation up so high. I don't wanna tear it down yet!"Miku whines she then notices something, "Yowane-san weren't you going to go home?"

"O-Ooh right!"Haku looks around wide-eyed as the school bell rung.

Students began running in, trying to get into their classes.

Haku began to tear up again as she clung to Miku. Miku sighs at the older woman and took hold of her hand. "Meiko-senpai can you tell my teacher i'll be coming in late before you get to your class?"

Meiko nods "Sure Miku. But make sure you try to get in before class ends! Don't be really late like last time!"

"Hai~"Miku laughs as she leads Haku down the hall.

"W-Where are we going?" haku asks loud enough for Miku to hear.

"I'm gonna take you home then run back to school"Miku answers

"What!?"Haku blushes and stops in her tracks, stopping Miku as well, "D-Don't do that!" "Yowane-san...what are you going to do then?"

"I-I'll...go w-with you to you-your classes!"Haku says with a determined face.

_'Eh!?'_

* * *

**Me:Nyahahaha~~**

**Miku:are you always gonna start your author notes with a weird laugh?**

**Me:Possibly**

**Luka:I seem so mean! TAT **

**Me:I know that~**

**Luka:Go to hell~**

**Me:After you~ Anyways I made you mean because I want you to play hard to get Luka-chan...but it seems your not THAT hard to get if it's with Miku-chan**

**Miku: I seem so mysterious and cool and like a detective.**

**Luka:-Coughs :Pervert-**

**Miku:I heard that Luka-chan...=_=''**

**Me:Hoped you enjoyed this chapter my friends~~ Fav it, follow it, review it, I honestly don't give a shit~~**

**Luka And Miku :So care-free**

**Me:Tee-hee~ Bye-nii~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Perverted Manga Artist: Chapter 3**

**Me:Fufufufufu~**

**Miku:Again? Seriously?**

**Me:Sowwie~, Anyways I wanted to updated sooner but I was watching 'World War Z' with my family. Hehehhehe my sister was scared~**

**Miku:Well aren't you nice to your sister -sarcasm-**

**Me:Heheheh**

**Luka:Seriously what is up with you and creepy laughs**

**Me:Meh, I just want to test out dif. laughs -shrugs-**

**Luka:-Facepalm- So how was the movie?**

**Me:It was funn-**

**Luka:Before you finish that let me just say something. World War Z is a scary movie isn't it?**

**Me:Uhhhh I think, Yea.**

**Miku:And you were laughing?**

**Me:My sister was jumping, it was very funny to tease her. She also made me go with her to the restroom so I missed some parts! =3=**

**Luka and Miku:-Facepalm-**

**Me:Nyahahahah Enjoy~**

* * *

**~MPMA~**

**FLASHBACK**

_Haku began to tear up again as she clung to Miku. Miku sighs at the older woman and took hold of her hand. "Meiko-senpai can you tell my teacher i'll be coming in late before you get to your class?"_

_Meiko nods "Sure Miku. But make sure you try to get in before class ends! Don't be really late like last time!"_

_"Hai~"Miku laughs as she leads Haku down the hall._

_"W-Where are we going?" haku asks loud enough for Miku to hear._

_"I'm gonna take you home then run back to school"Miku answers_

_"What!?"Haku blushes and stops in her tracks, stopping Miku as well, "D-Don't do that!" "Yowane-san...what are you going to do then?"_

_"I-I'll...go w-with you to you-your classes!"Haku says with a determined face._

_'Eh!?'_

**NOW**

**[[Miku's POV]]**

Everyone got to their classrooms, leaving me and Haku alone in the hallway.

I stare at Haku, a little surprised. "You actually willing to follow me around, in school, the whole day?" I ask her with a hint of surprise in my voice. Haku looked hesitant but nods. "Are you sure? You could get in big trouble, or get easily manipulated or blackmailed at that! Your not wearing a bra Yowane-san, not even underwear too"

"I-I-It's okay, a-as lo-long as I-I stick t-to you!"Haku tells me. She knows things could happen but still wants to stick to me the entire day. I rub the sides of my forehead with my pointer finger and thumb and look back at her to see she was giving me a puppy-dog look.

"Okay fine!, But please whatever you do, Do **NOT **leave my side. If you have to pee...just tell me and we'll go to the restroom together."I give a defeated sigh and drag her to my class. We now stood in front of my classroom door "And do not catch anyone's attention. I wish to keep my '**Quiet Mystery'** reputation intact."

"R-Right"

I take a deep breath as I reach out for the door and open it. All eyes go to us as we walk in. "Ah, Hatsune-san...and..."The teacher looked at Haku, confused.

"Ummm... This is my..cousin. She came back from America just yesterday. She said she wanted to come with me to school today."I tell him but he still looked confused, "I told her no but she followed me. It was already to late to bring her home and I can't just send her back, she doesn't know where to go"

I look to Haku who stood straight and bowed, "M-My name is Haku Yowane! I-It is nice t-to meet you!" Haku spoke in the best english she could do, failing a little at some parts from what I can tell.

"Sir, can you make a note saying Haku can stay?"I ask my teacher.

"Ugh, Fine but Hatsune-san you **HAVE** to try to come to class before it ends okay? Meiko-san had already informed me about your tardiness but at least make it to class." Sensei says as he grabs a piece of paper and began to write a note on it.

"Hai"I answer slowly as he gives me the note. I take Haku's hand and drag her to the back of the class where I sit at my usual seat. The last seat by the window, sitting here helps me observe and think.

I sit in my seat and find myself stumble into another situation. Haku was standing, looking a little nervous as some eyes followed us, specifically Megurine Luka and her group of friends were stareing at both her and me, their star- oh excuse me, I meant glares, stabbing us like knives.

I pull Haku down and whisper into her ear. Her cheeks turn red as she nods nervously and began to tremble as she slowly sat on my lap.

"All eyes up here"The teacher catches everyone's attention, trying not to get me and Haku any more attention with our weird position, "I need to discuss with you all about-"

Yup this is where I cut off his talking and pay attention to my classmates. I look at Megurine-san who was paying attention quietly. My eyes then avert to Kamui-san who was busy staring at Megurine-san...All of Luka's friends are paying attention to the teacher except the purple haired idiot.

"H-Hatsune-san..."Haku whispers, "S-Stop moving your leg please...N-No underwear"She reminds me and I began to blush mysel, a little...

I try to sit as still as possible but the extra weight on my lap is making me feel uncomfortable, I can't help but fidget a litte. The bell rung and it was time for our next class, If I remember correctly, I start with PE.

Haku got off me, to my relief. I stood up and grabbed my bag to look for my...

I turn to Haku, "PE uniform..."

She gave me a confused look and tilted her head, making her look really cute. "Nevermind..."I sigh at the cuteness.

"You all have PE correct? Hurry up and get changed in the locker rooms in the gym, your PE teacher will be there waiting for you all."Sensei says

_'What am I gonna do? I don't have an extra uniform!'_ I thought. "H-Hatsune-san t-they're going"Haku whispers to me.

_'Fuck it, let's go'_ I grab Haku's hand and drag her to the field, following slowly behind my classmates. After a few minutes of walking we make it to the gym, the boys going to the boys locker room while the girls going to the girls. I stood in the gym with Haku, waiting for the Physical ED teacher to punish or yell at me for not having a PE unifor_-'...Wait I have a note..I can just make up some excuse! Haku is wearing my uniform...'_

The PE teacher walks in and I quickly show him the note and explain why I don't have a PE uniform today. "You see my cousin came to my house yesterday unexpectedly and was about to go home when she passed out in my house so..."

I explained that she didn't have any clothes so I gave her my uniform instead. He nods and tells me that I could stay on the side-lines for today.

_'Yesshhh! Got outta PE~ I love the class yea but it's too boring sometimes...'_ I thought as I sat at the benches with Haku by my side. I grab my bag and dug through it, searching for my skecth pad and pencil, _'I might as well start working on those hentai ideas'_

I look around, searching for a good chracter to use for a hentai. My eyes land on the white haired beauty sitting beside me, _'I'm sorry Yowane-san...'_To my relief Haku wasn't paying any attention to me, instead she was watching my classmates play dodgeball.

I began to draw the bases for her body, I decided to make it a picture of Haku being naked with a lot of...sperm on her, It's the best I can do right now. Drawing at school is risky for me, if I get caught I could get into some serious trouble but.. I have no choice right now, I have nothing to do and this manga shit is due in 3 months.

A few minutes had passed when I had started to draw the picture, I am almost done when a ball flies Haku's way. I notice it before it could hit her face and block it with my sketch pad, facing the picture to Haku so my teacher wouldn't notice I was drawing erotic stuff in class.

"Opps Sorry"Luka laughs, I glare at her then realize what Haku was staring at.

After a few seconds of analyzing the picture right in her face, Haku's face turns red as she began to tremble...again. "I-I-Is that me!?" She whispers to me, on the verge of tears.

"No no no no no!"I hide the sketch pad in my bag and look at her nervously..."Well... I can't lie to you...Yes that was you, but I was just seeing if you match the genre but I can't think of you doing things like these, to me your too innocent." I tell her, disappointed at my actions. I just want to slap myself right now

"It's okay..."She whispers to me, her eyes averted somewhere else and her cheeks as pink as Luka's hair, "If it helps you with the task I requested to you then by all means...use me as a character in a few of the hentai's."

"Are you sure?"I look at her shocked once more at her change of personality.

"A-As long a-as **you're** my partner..."She tells me, looking me straight in the eyes with a serious face.

_'...I so wanna rape her right now but...she's sooo innocent and cuuuteee~'_ I thought as I give her a nod. Just as I nodded my head a ball slams onto my head, making me fall off the bench.

A whistle was blown, "Kamui-san! Your team loses because of your idiocy and hitting Hatsune-san purposly" the PE teacher yells.

Gakupo grunts as his team members yell at him for doing that. Haku looked down at me with a worried look as people began to walk towards us, "H-Hatsune-san are you o-okay!?"

She asks me softly as others began to surround us as well.

Even the great almighty Megurine Luka comes to see if I am okay. How nice of her...(sarcasm)."Hatsune-san are you alright? You didn't lose the last bits of brain-cells you have in your brain right?" She chuckles at her comment.

Haku was about to say something but shuts her mouth when she noticed me gripping her hand, sending her signals that are saying **'Don't do it!'**. She gets my lovey-dovey signals and nods.

"..." I sit on the bench and stare at Luka as she stared back at me.

"What?"She asks coldly, her arms covering her 'sacred area's' as I stared her up and down. "You remind me of a Porn actress, were you ever featured in any of those?"I ask her with a non-expressioned face. Her face darkens as she raises a hand, _'uh-oh'_

**"Y-YOU PERVERT!"** She slaps me, sending me back off the bench, **"JUMP OFF A CLIFF YOU IDIOT!"** She grabbed a ball and threw it at my face. Ouch, harsh much princess?

"Megurine-san stop!"The teacher stops her before any other harm was done to the manga artist. Haku helps me up and quietly asks if I am alright again. I nod and find myself having a nosebleed. "See what you did princess? You made me get a bloody nose. What're you gonna do now? This is **your** fault anyways"

"She's right Megurine-san, this was your doing so you have to take her to the health room to get cleaned up while the rest of you clean up"The teacher blows the whistle again, making my, oh-so loveable, classmates groan.

Luka clicks her tongue in disgust as she glares at me.

"?" I gave a curious look.

"Hurry up and get up you dumbass. Your wasting my precious time here"She says coldly. "Your so kind to the people you hurt, princess" I tell her as I grab my bag and Haku's hand.

"Who said you could call me princess?"She glares at me some more.

"Last time I checked...myself, so get used to it princess"I say as I follow her to the health room, Haku clinging to me because of all the attention we were getting.

Luka stood by the door and crossed her arms, I looked at her curious again, even Haku gave a confused look.

"Hurry up and get in, Sensei said I had to bring you here he didn't say I had to stay with you."She says as she looked at her phone, checking the time I presume.

"This.."I motion to my bloody nose and bruised cheek "Are all your fault, so technically you **have** to stay and clean it up yourself"

"Your bull-shitting me right now aren't you?"Luka glares as she tells me that coldly. "You expect **ME**" She motions to herself "To help someone like **YOU**? Some quite loner like you?" She laughs "Now I know your bull-shitting me. Seriously though get in and let me leave."

"I'm not going in until you go in first"I tell her with a serious look.

"Ugh! Your so- Ugghhh!" Luka says in frustration. She rushes into the health room, me and Haku follow her in. I grin as I close the door. The nurse seems to be out cause we were the only ones in there.

"Now help me out and fix me"I tell the pinkette who kept glaring daggers at me., "What? The nurse isn't here and your the only option, either you or Haku"

"You so owe me Hatsune!"Luka yells as she grabbed the first aid kit. Haku was gonna grab it but Luka was faster then the older woman.

"Owe you? You insult me in the morning and rediculed me in PE and you expect me to do something for you?"I look at her, faking a shocked look. "I am disappointed Megurine-san, you have no brain at all do you? Your the type of girl that is beautiful but stupid am I right?"

She looked taken aback, "Y-You just called me beautiful! Don't be a pervert!"

"Is calling you beautiful an insult to you!?"I rub my head in frustration "What the fuck is wrong with you, woman!?"

"Shut up, Pervert!"She tells me as she slams the first aid kit on the table close by, "Anyways who gave you permission to look down on me!"

"Oh? I'm the only one looking down at you? How nice!"I snort, "There's actually someone in school who won't ogle you now! Shouldn't you be happy to have someone like me around!?"

"W-What if I want to be ogled?"She glares at me

"Well lucky you, almost everyone in this god damn fucking school ogles you!"I cross my arms, "I change my mind you can leave..."

"Hell no!"Luka yells.

"What now you don't wanna leave!? What the hell!"

"You wanted my help, so i'm helping you till your okay!"Luka says as she slams the kit open and pulls out some things. "I am not leaving till I'm don-" Haku was already tending to my wounds.

Luka glares at her and pulls her off me and grabs a bandaid and slams a bandage on my face.

"Ow!"I groan,"That didn't help at all! You just bruised me some more."

"Shut up and stay still!"Luka yells at me some more and tries to fix me up. Haku did a better job though.

"Hmm...My cousin does better than you"I look at the mirror in the health room to see bandages all over my face, "Haku can you fix this mess up for me?"

Haku nods.

Luka grabbed me collar and pulls me close to her face. "Are you insulting my work...?" She asks me with a deadly voice and a grin. She was obviously pissed at me.

"Noooo...I'm loving it right now"I say sarcastically.

"I liked you better when you were quiet...your sarcastic attitude pisses me off"Luka says, "I love you to Megurine-san" I grin as she began to go red.

"Shut up! Don't tell me shit you don't mean"She began to shake me, her cheeks getting redder.

"Awww, you get embaressed easily. I didn't notice this part of you~ is it cause i'm the only person in school who does not give a flying shit of what you do? Am i special now? Doesn't Rin not like you to? Why don't you go bother her?~"I tease

"Be quiet you pevert!"Luka hit me on the arm.

"Your so cuutteee"I tease some more "Wanna go watch a movie Megurine-san?~ How about this saturday?~". I knew that question was a joke but I don't think she got that.

"Is that your way of repaying me? Taking me to the movies?"Luka let go of me and thought about..."Fine but that isn't anything else but a repayment alright?" She huffs and walks out of the health room, "Your paying!" She shouts before walking back to class.

I look at Haku and stare at the door...

'_What the fuck did I just do!?'_

I grab Haku's shoulders and look at her in panic, "W-What did I do!?"

"Y-You j-just asked her out"Haku says as she tears up from my actions, "P-Please s-stop shaking m-me"

"Oh my god! I just signed the contract with a devil!"I scream.

* * *

**Me:Fufufufufu~ **

**Miku:...I seriously don't care anymore! Laugh all you want -sweat drop-**

**Me:Uwaahhh Miku goin' Cray-Cray**

**Luka:Never say that again**

**Me:Yea sorry, anyways~ What'll happen next? Miku and Luka are getting closer...a bit. Will Miku cancel it? Maybe Luka will cancel it..Or maybe the two will go to the movies on saturday to watch the movie I watched recently~**

**Luka:The World war Z one?**

**Me:Nyahahah maybe~**

**Miku:Luka-chan aren't you scared of watching Horro-**

**Luka:D-Don't talk about it Miku!**

**Me:-Evilly grinning in a corner- Hehehehheheheheh -Gets kicked in the face-**

**Luka:DIE YOU ASS HOLE!**

**Me:B-Bye-nii~ -Laying on the ground beaten up-**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Perverted Manga Artist: Chapter 4**

**Luka:Oh Your back so fast? -Sarcasm-**

**Me:Hell to the yes, I feel refreshed today. Must be the weather. -Shrug Shrug-**

**Miku:So Otaku-kun when are you going to start the hentai parts of the story.**

**Me:A few more chapter till Luka starts crawling to Miku for se- -Slapped into the air by a mad Luka-**

**Luka:How many times must I say this! DIE YOU PERVERT! **

**Me:-Kicked in the gut- Gah! Enj- slammed into the ground- E-Enjoy~**

**Miku:-Facepalms- I guess I better jump in and help Otaku-kun...**

* * *

**~MPMA~**

Classes have passed and lunch came. Miku and Haku meet up with Len, Rin, Meiko and Kaito in the cafeteria. The group sat at their usual spot, away from all the jocks, idiots, or sex-cravers...oh right and normal people in their school. Meiko and Rin were laughing at the teal teen as she explained what had happened a few hours ago.

"Ahahahah! You just asked the queen out~"Meiko laughs.

"I beg you! Help me out of this!"Miku cries as she looked at Meiko, pleading for freedom, "Trade your soul for my freedo-"

"Miku-san she's not the devil for god's sake! Just try and enjoy it. You'll be the first one to go on a date with her this school year."Len says

"She's dated others before!?"Miku and Rin say in unsion, "Surprising"

"Miku-chan, going on a date with Megurine-san can't be that bad"Kaito says as he ate a spoonful of vanilla ice-cream, "Think of it like a day where friends-"

"Friends?"

"Hang out together at the movies"Kaito finishes. Miku gave a thoughtful look. "What about the hentai I have to work on-"

"Wait wait wait...hentai?"Meiko looked at Miku weirdly then to Haku. "This woman is the one that requested a manga right? For her company?"

"Right"

"So it's a hentai..."Meiko looked at Haku intently. Haku stiffens and nods furiously, tearing up. "Miku are you sure you want to do tha-"

"I'm very sure Mei-chan"Miku used Meiko's nickname with a nod. "Yowane-san looked sad and despret, I so wanted to help her" Haku was clinging to Miku as the teen ate her Negitoro roll.

"Doesn't Megurine-san really like tuna Miku-san?"Len looked at Miku's food then back at the girl's face. "Uhhh I think so..."

"And you like leeks right?"Rin asks, following after her brother.

"...Yea"Miku says hesitantly.

"Negitoro= Miku + Luka!~" Len and Rin say together in unsion. Miku spat out her food, it seemed Luka heard that comment and spat her food out too. "I'm not hungry anymore" Miku pushed her food away from her, "Here Rin, throw this in the trash can, AKA your stomach."

"Are you insulting me you leek lover?"Rin glares but still ate Miku's food.

"H-Hey! You Pervert!"Luka grabbed Miku's collar again and pulled the girl up to her feet."What now Megurine-san..?" Miku asks lazily.

"I-I heard what your friends said!"Luka whispers, her face a little red. "Stop trying to portray me as your girlfriend!"

"Hold the phone sister, I didn't say anything to them! I was trying to enjoy my Negitoro when they brought that up"Miku glares at the glaring pinkette. "Because I like Leeks=Negi and you like Tuna=Toro they put that together as Negitoro and that'll be 'MikuxLuka' " Miku explained to the girl, "Why would I have **YOU** as a girlfriend when I already have...Rin..."Miku hestates at that last part.

"Kagamine Rin!" Luka points at the smaller girl acussingly, "Are you dating Hatsune-san!"

Rin did a spit take, coughing out the food in her mouth as her cheeks brighten, "Your kidding me right!? Who would date that?". Miku glares at the younger girl.

Luka looked back at Miku and grins, "Any other excuse...?"

"Shouldn't you be dating Kamui-san? You two are, what the crazed-students say, the 'perfect two'. No pun intended for the song"Miku says as she fixed her uniform.

"Gakupo? No way"Luka said coldly, "He is merely a friend." Gakupo seemed to have heard and began to sulk at the table Luka and her friends were sitting at. "I see him nothing more than that"

"How about you huh? What about you and your cousin? You seem close to her...have some forbidden feelings there?"Luka glares at Haku. The two girls seem to be getting attention from everyone in the cafeteria.

"It's not counted as forbidden if it's your cousin..." Miku says, _'I think...'_

Luka looked at Miku then at Haku then back to Miku, "Hatsune-san, is she really your cousin? And did she really come from America...?"

Miku began to get nervous, Luka was getting too curious about Haku. Miku decided to change topic, "So Megurine-san I was thinking we could watch a horror movie on Saturday..." On the inside Miku was barfing out her food but on the outside she was smiling. If you looked closely her lip was twitching when she asked the question.

"What? Horror...N-No way"Luka says nervously

"Aww what scared? Is the Ice Queen scared to watch a scary movie?"Miku gave a thoughtful look, "With the way you act around me...you shouldn't be called **'The Queen of Crypton High-school' **anymore" Miku chuckles

"I am not scared! Fine we will watch a horror on our date!"Luka shouts, catching everyone's ears. She slaps a hand to her lips and looked around wide-eyed. "You all erase that from your brains or else I will tramatize you with words.." Her aura grew dark as she looked around at the other students. They all look away quickly and nervous of what might happen.

Even though they never looked back at Miku and Luka, the other students were beginning to spread rumors.

"Did you hear that? Luka just said she was going on a date with Hatsune-san"

"I know...I heard Megurine-san is blackmailing Miku..."

"Rin-chan! Mei-chan! Stop trying to spread rumors!"Kaito shouts at the two girls who pout and groan at his 'motherly attitude'

"Kaasan! Don't ruin my fun~"Rin says as she hugs Meiko "Papa! Mama's being mean"

Haku chuckles at the groups conversation and looked back at Miku and Luka who were kind of in an Akward silence thing right now.

"Nee-chan stop that"Len blushes from the embaressment of getting attention from random students. "Your so embarassing sometimes"

"Really Lenny? You want to tell me that even though at home you dance to 'Pretty Cure' songs?"Rin grins at her brother's crimson face, "Such a shota!~"

"Ugh!, Outside. Now!"Luka grabs Miku's arm and drags her outside. After the two left, Meiko, Haku and Rin silently followed with Len and Kaito. Luka's group also secretly followed the two.

**{The Back of the school}**

Luka had dragged miku all the way to the back of the school. She pinned Miku to the wall, "Listen up you leek-lover-"

Miku grins and switches their roles, she pinned Luka to the wall now. "Now Now, Toro-chan violence is not needed for this conversation." Luka blushes as she finds herself staring at Miku's eyes.

"Your such a pervert..."Luka mummbles.

"Am I really?"Miku asks as she leans in and whispers "Would you like me to treat you like how a pervert would treat someone as cute as you?"

Miku's left hand travled down Luka's body as her Right hand held the pinkette still. "S-Stop it..." Luka says softly. Miku's hand touched her thigh, her finger softly rubbing at the skin making Luka moan.

"You have a cute voice"Miku licks her lips, "Could this be a first experince to you? Or were you molested by a 'pervert' before?"

**[With the groups] (Few minutes before)**

Rin, Haku, Meiko, Len, Kaito and Luka's group were watching the two from a far.

"Someone wanna jump in and stop Megurine-san from rapeing my friend?"Meiko glares at Luka's friends.

"I can't do anythin- Oh they switched roles" Lily Masuda, Luka's best friend says as they all watched Miku flip the roles.

"What is she doing to Luka-hime!?"Gakupo shouts/whispers as he grabbed Kaito's scarf and starts to shake the him. "Stop your rapist of a friend this instant!"

"Uh...Luka seems to like the treatment though" Gumi, another one of Luka's friends says as Miku let's go of the pinkette. Luka wrapped her arms around Miku's neck, getting into the mood.

**[Back to Miku and Luka] ( A few moments before)**

"T-This is a first experience..."Luka says softly as Miku's hand stops.

"Would you like me to stop?"Miku asks sincerly.

"Y-Ye- Ah!"Luka moans in surprise when Miku bit her neck softly. "That's to bad, I like it when I hear your voice go all high and cute when you moan Megurine-san."

"Y-You are a pervert! L-Let go of me"Luka glares at the girl that was pinning her to the wall.

"You continue to call me a pervert even though I am not...Shall I act like a true pervert and rape you right here? Your friends wouldn't like to see that but oh well, you want me to be a pervert"

"My f-friends?"Luka looked shocked and nervous. "Do they think I'm stupid to not hear them fight with my friends?" Miku sighs as her hand travels up Luka's thigh.

"Stop t-that"Luka raises her voice at Miku. Miku sighs and let's go of the girl but the mature looking teen wraps her arms around the tealette's neck and pants a little, "Y-You really are a pervert..."

"...Megurine-san can I request something..?"Miku asks softly, "Can you show me your-"

**[With the groups]**

Instead of watching the two girls, the two groups decided it was now time to argue. Not even caring that about the two.

"Hatsune-san shouldn't even be touching Luka-hime!"Gakupo yells

"Maybe your friend shouldn't have thought about talking to our idiot in the first place!"Meiko yells at Gakupo

"Seriously? Luka didn't do anything! It's your perverted friend that's trying to rape her!"Gumi glares

"Shuddap you green haired carrot loving dumbass!"Rin glares at Gumi

"What was that you orange loving flat-chested kid!?"Gumi was being held back by Lily and Gakupo as Rin was being held back by Len and Haku. Kaito was busy holding back Meiko.

"Who're you calling a flat-chest!? Your practically one yourself!" Rin retorts back.

"What're you saying!? Even your friend said I had big boobs!"Gumi says, remembering Miku's comment when she was talking to Luka this morning. Gumi moved a little to fast, because her bracelette just cut Lily's finger, making the blonde let go of her. Leaving Gakupo to hold dback the green haired girl.

"Well.."Rin looks taken aback, "Those aren't even boobs! Your just fat!"

"What!? You damn brat!" Gumi was gonna jump her when Miku jumps in..

"Alright What is going on here?"Miku asks as Luka appears as well, the pinkette's face glowing a little as she fixed her clothes.

"Miku! They were following you so we wanted to see what was going on! We didn't want you to get hurt by these idiots!"Rin says as Len shakes his head in disapproval, gaining a glare from his sister.

"Rin your telling me the truth right?" Miku stared at her intently

"Y-Ye- No. I'm sorry we followed first and they came... They started the dirty talk though!"Rin pouts.

"Because of all the arguing none of you were able to tell Masuda-san got hurt."Miku points at Lily who was sucking the blood on her finger.

"Ara, It's only a small cut, it's fine."Lily says as Miku takes her hand. "I know it's small and all but you got hurt because everyone here was being careless and reckless..." Miku dug in her pocket to fish out a small bandaid, she remembered taking one from the health room. Miku put the bandaid on Lily's finger.

Miku saw the girl blush and mentally grinned, she pulled Lily's hand close to her face and kissed the finger with the cut on it.

"M-M-Miku-chan what are you doing!?"Kaito looked shocked at the girl.

" A kiss helps heal a wound"Miku says as Lily turned crimson. Luka was glaring at her best friend with jealousy.

_'I Shouldn't be jealous! It's only this pervert! I shouldn't be jealous because of something so stupid'_ Luka thought as she puffed and looked away from the scene. _'...What was Hatsune-san trying to ask anyway..?'_

**Small Flashback**

_"...Megurine-san can I request something..?"Miku asks softly, "Can you show me your-"_

_"Hatsune-san shouldn't even be touching Luka-hime!"_

_Miku groans and goes back to Luka._

_"Will you show me your-"_

_"Maybe your friend shouldn't have thought about talking to our idiot in the first place!"_

_Miku looked annoyed as she continued to try and ask Luka if she would show Miku her 'Special Area', but Miku failed everytime._

_"Those aren't boobs! Your just fat!"_

_"Alright, this is where we step in!"Miku yells only for Luka to hear_

**Flahsback ends**

"Anyways we all should be heading to our classes in about...now"Miku says as the bell rung. "Come on Haku" Miki grabbed the white haired girl's hand and drags her.

"Damit! Let's go Ba-Kaito!"Meiko says as she grabbed his scarf and dragged him off to their side of the school. Len and Rin run to their class as Luka, Lily, Gumi and Gakupo follow Miku and Haku.

Haku whispers something into MIku's ear, making the four followers look at them curious.

"Can Hatsune-san understand american?"Gakupo asks Luka who looked really suspicous. "No way, that idiot has a D in English..."

"Then how..?"Gumi also looked really confused.

"Maybe Yowane-san can speak little Japanese"Lily suggests.

"Rigghtt"Gumi rolls her eyes, "Or maybe they're bull-shitting us and maybe that girl isn't really Hatsune-san's cousin but her girlfriend!"

"No way.."Luka glares daggers at Haku, who felt the aura and began to tremble. Miku calmed her down by petting her head and softly saying comforting words to Haku. Haku smiles at Miku and clung to her arm again.

"They have been really close today..."Gakupo points out. "Like 'Couple' close. And Hatsune-san did protect Yowane-san during PE..."

"We're gonna have to investagat-"Gumi was cut off when she watched Lily walk up to the two and clung to Miku as well.

Lily began to have a conversation with Miku about something. Miku looked really uncomfortable but continued to talk. Haku was shying away, trying to hide from Lily's view as she clung to Miku's other arm.

"What is that idiot doing?"Luka sighs as she watched Lily nod at what Miku had said and comes back to the her side, "What did she say?"

"I asked her if Haku was really her cousin-"

"So Straightforward!" Gumi and Gakupo looked at the blonde wide eyed.

"She told me yes. I then asked her if Haku new some japanese and explained that I saw Haku whispering to her. Miku told me Haku could speak little Japanese but can understand it." Lily says

"What else?"Gumi says, interested in the information Lily got from the source.

"I asked why Haku clung to her alot"Lily smiles, "She told me it's because Yowane-san is **REALLY** shy"

"Well that takes away my curiosity"Gumi groans as they all fianlly make it to their math class. Miku and Haku taking the back seat and Haku again sitting on the tealette's lap.

Luka now knows Haku is really Miku's cousin but can't help but look back at the two, staring at Haku with jealousy. _'There's got to be a reason Hatsune-san is always on __**her **__side...'_ Luka looked down at Haku's breast. They were definatly bigger than hers! Miku began to blush from something Haku whispered to her and Luka caught sight of the blush, making the pinkette growl.

"Megurine-san?"The teacher calls, "Is something wrong?"

"N-No sir!"Luka says, embarrased at her actions.

"Alright, but please pay more attention to class instead of Hatsune-san and her cousin."The math teacher sighs as he looked into his text book. "Oh by the way Hatsune-san I need to talk to you about something..."

"Later? Or right now sir?"Miku asks.

"Right now, can you come up here?" Miku nods and gets out of her seat, Haku taking it as Miku walks up to their teacher, "What's up?"

Luka watches the two talk, Miku looked nervous as the man looked worried. Miku then nods and points at Luka. Taken a back the pink haired girl looked wide-eyed. _'Just what exactly are they talking about!?'_

"Megurine-san after class, you and Hatsune-san stay please"The math teacher announces as Miku goes back to her seat. Haku got up so Miku could sit, she then sat back on Miku's lap.

_'What the hell...'_Luka sighs as she mentally facepalms then goes back to paying attention. Class goes on till the bell rung. Everyone left to their next class except Miku Luka and of course Haku. Haku looked confused as to why they were still in the classroom.

Haku whispered in Miku's ear, "Oh right, the teacher wanted to talk to me and Megurine-san after class remember Haku?". Haku thought about it for a second, she nods as she remembered what happened a while ago.

"Megurine-san, you saw me call Hatsune-san up here to have a small chat correct?"The teacher looks at the pinkette. "Yes sir"

"Well, I needed to talk to her about her grade for math..." the teacher sat in his seat as he looked at the three girls, "Hatsune-san is on the verge of failing math.."

"What does this have to do with me sir-..."Luka thought about what was happening.

_'Luka= Ace at everything, including math. Miku=Idiot failing math...'_ Luka thought...well..

"You know Megurine-san you said that out loud..."Miku glares at the pinkette, "He said on the **VERGE** of failing he didn't say I **WAS** failing"

"You don't know, maybe he's trying to be nice to you by saying stuff like that"Luka chuckles and grins as she looked at Miku's annoyed face.

"Are you tring to piss me off?"Miku's eyes burn through Luka as they had a stare-down.

"Shouldn't you be acting nicer to your date on saturday?"Luka retorts.

"Date?"Their teacher chuckles, "You girl's are dating? I have no problem with a same sex-relationship, but please refrain from having sex on the tables when no one's here..''

"Sensei! W-We aren't dating!"Luka blushes as their attention goes to the older man. All three girl's were blusing furiously, "And why would we do that!?"

"I'm down for it, he said no sex on the tables Megurine-chan, he didn't say we couldn't do it on the ground"Miku teases a little. Luka glares and slaps the tealette, "Shut it you perv"

"Anyways, Megurine-san I was hoping you'd tutor Miku till her grades go up"The man asks as he looked at the pinkette directly now.

"You want me to tutor this idiot?"Luka asks

"Excuse me?"Miku glares at the girl somemore, "The idiot is right here, refrain from hurtful names princess"

"Back to the topic, you want me to tutor this pervert?"

"Again please refrain from name calli-"

"That's it"The teacher and Luka ignore Miku's pleads and continue to topic, "Is it any trouble Megurine-san?"

"I don't mind just so long as she doesn't do anything inappropriate to me, An Idiotic Personality with a Perverted mind= no control over sexual desires"Luka sighs as they both look at Miku.

"Your both pissing me off"Miku says, annoyed. "Who'd rape someone as cold as you!?"

"Please refrain from talking about that in here"The teacher says, trying to stop the girl's from fighting again. "Right sorry" Miku apologizes.

"Good, you both can figure out a plan when you have time. For now get to your classes and try to keep control yourselves when it comes to thinking about each other"

"Al-sensei you have no problem when it comes to talking to students about stuff like that don't you.."Miku looked at the man weirdly. "What can I say Hatsune-san? Not like I give a shit of what you guys talk about in class, I just want my students to learn."

"Sensei we should go drinking sometime"Miku says

"Hatsune-san..."Al looks at her with a worried expression.

"I was just kidding, i don't drink. That's Luka's job, I do the drug-"Miku was cut off by Luka slapping a hand to her mouth. "Mmmph!" Miku's muffled voice comes out.

"We'll be going now"Luka's lip twitches as she drags both Miku and Haku out.

"Stay out of trouble"Their teacher shouts from the other side of the door. Luka sighs in relief then looks back at Miku. "Seriously Hatsune-san..."

"What can I say? Drugs are a hit you kno- Oh no I was just kidding!" Miku says as she watches Luka raise a fist at her. "Your way to violent to be some Cold Queen...I don't see why people call you that. Why do you reject people coldly anyway?''

"They're wasting my precious time"Luka simply says. "I have no time for dates or such things like that"

"Then why'd you agree on a date with me?"Miku asks curiously as Haku clung to her somemore, the white haired girl holding onto the tealette's sleeve as they walked.

"...Y-You offered!"Luka blushes "Now hurry up, we're late for our next class..."

_'...Wait a minute...Do we have the same classes!?'_ Miku and Luka thought in unsion but passed it off and walked to their next class. History...

_'Do these two have the same classes together?'_Haku thought the same thing, keeping the idea in mind unlike the other two.

* * *

_**Me:I'm ending this chapter here!**_

_**Luka:Okay there's no need to shout it!**_

_**Me:So Luka-chan, you get to tutor Miku and go on a date with her, what ya think?**_

_**Luka:I'm liking it so far.**_

_**Me:Your still mean to her though =u=**_

_**Miku:Haku-san isn't saying much.**_

_**Me:She can't say anthing until school if pow**_

_**Miku:That's pretty mean...**_

_**Me:Miku-tan, Haku-chan is portraying your cousin that came back form america. So she has to act like she can speak little japanese while in your school.**_

_**Miku: I know that...**_

_**Me:Anyways Luka-chan~ Do you wanna be first to have sex with Miku?**_

_**Luka:Yes!**_

_**Me:Alright~ We'll see~, If Lily or someone else doesn't butt in and take her first~**_

_**Luka:You wouldn't!**_

_**Me:Try me, I did that to Nanoha and Fate-chan~ Remember Fate-chan had sex with Saeko first in 'What did I do to deserve this?'~**_

_**Luka:NOOO!**_

_**Me:Byee-nii~~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**My Perverted Manga Artist:Chapter 5**

**Me: Yahoooo!~~ Sorry for not updating earlier, I was kinda busy having a horror-movie marathon with my mom and sister. **

**Miku:Oh? You changed the laughs to greetings. Wait, Horror movies? -Looks at Luka nervously-**

**Luka:-Shrugs- ?**

**Me: -Peace sign- Wazzup gurlz~! -wink-**

**Luka and Miku: -Gasp-!? -Stares in shock-**

**Me:What?**

**Luka:...-Trembling- Never again**

**Miku:...Please...never do that ever again...**

**Me:Uhhhh riggghhttt...-sweat drop- I'm sorry...?**

**Luka:So anyways, Otaku-kun, what're you gonna do about me tutoring Miku?**

**Me:Whatcha mean Luka-chan?**

**Luka:If I remember correctly, your shit at math**

**Me:-GASP- T-That's right! TAT NOOOOOO!**

**Miku:...You could always use the internet...-sweat drops-**

**Me:Oh right~ -nervously laughs-...wait 'shit' at math? -looks at luka sadly-**

**=AKWARD SILENCE=**

**Miku:A-Anyways! Yea let's start the chapter!**

**Luka:R-Right! Enjoy Everyone!**

**Me:-Stares at Luka- I will continue to stare at you until you feel uncomfortble...**

**Luka:-Tears up-M-Miku!**

**Miku: -Sighs- come on now stop thiis you two -sweat drops again-**

* * *

**~MPMA~**

**[[Miku's POV]]**

School ended for today and Luka decides the days she'll come over to my hosue to tutor me. She had told me that she'll come over every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the next few weeks!. How the hell am I going to work on the fucking hentai!?...

_'Hmm...Maybe Megurine-san can be an addition to the character's list...'_I thought as I drag Haku back to my house, Rin and Len following me. "Uhhhh Miku-san?" _'What am I thinking!? I'm too perverted! And why did I think of that witch!?' _

"Miku-san?"I hear Len call but ignore him.

_'Then again...maybe Masuda-san should be apart of it instead of that pink-haired woman!'_ My thoughts wondered to somewhere else as we make it to my house in under 10 minutes (In my view).

"M-M-Miku-san!"Len yells, finally catching my attention. "Oi!" Rin pinches my cheek harshly.

"O-OW! What!?"I yell at the two. They point to the direction behind them. I look to see Megurine-san and Masuda-san were there. "WHAA!? WHY!?"

"Well, it's a monday isn't it?"Luka glares, "And I told you I'd come over on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's didn't I?"

I hear the door open, Mikuo coming out. "Ah, Yowane-san I found your keys in your clothe-...uhhh" I glare daggers into his soul, "M-Mikuo-nii! What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work!?"

"I finished early"He tells me, "Yowane-san here are your keys, I hope Miku didn't do anything to you when you were sleeping together yesterday." He says, not even caring that there are others here to. I see the gleam in his eyes, he's trying to embarrass me!

"N-Niichan I think w-we need more leeks in the house, why don't you go out for a few hours and buy some!" I tell him, feeling the daggers from Luka pierce my soul.

"Oh?"He says in a worried tone, "Don't worry Miku, I bought a lot while you were at school. I see your having friend's over too." He looked and Rin and Len, "Ah, The Kamagine twins, Lin and Re-"

"Kagamine Rin and Len!"The two yell in unsion. "Mikuo! We've been over so many times! And you still don't know our fucking names"

"He's just some old guy with memory loss, don't worry about him!"I tell them as I push everyone into the house. "Masuda-san why are you here too?"

"Luka-chan wanted me to come with her. Ara? Am I being a bother to you Hatsune-san?" Lily asks me sadly, "If you want I can leave r-right now" She tears up, making me feel **really** guilty.

"N-No you can stay!"I tell her as I face my brother, "Niichan stay in your room or go somewhere..." I whisper to him.

"Aw Why Miku-chan, don't want me embarrassing you in front of your friends?" Mikuo whispers back with a dark grin. "Ara?~ Ara?~ Am I a disappointment now Miku?" He sobs.

"Showing around your face in public was an enough disappointment for me!"I tell him as he grabbed my face and squeezed it harshly, "Huh? You say something?" "N-Noo.."

"Umm...Hello, can we get down to tutoring already, I really want to be somewhere else rather than here" Luka says while looking at her phone. "You know Megurine-san, you couldn've just skipped today's tutoring to go somewhere else" Len announces but was glared the the bones by Luka.

"Tutoring?"Mikuo looked somwhat pleasing but pissed off at me. "What is this young girl talking about Mi-ku?~"

"U-Uhhh y-you see- I-I- uhh..."I began to tremble at his stares. He's the only one that can brake me down...because onii-chan is scary when he acts like a mother to me...**really **scary...

"Ah, Ummm You see, your sister is on the verge of failing math so our math teacher wanted me to tutor her for a couple of weeks or until her grades raise." Luka says, trying to explain everything to my brother. He looked at her and then me, I can tell he's calming down on the outside but on the inside he wants to rip off my vocal chords and feed them to wolve-...opps to much pitch perfect for me alright.

"On the **VERGE** of **FAILING** you say?" Those two words hit me like a monkey throwing it's poop at people for it's own entertainment! Except Mikuo's the monkey and i'm the poor sap that gets hit by his poop- okay...gross.

"Yowane-san are you going to stay over or are you going to go home for tonight?"Mikuo changes the subject, I guess he changed it cause he wants me off gaurd...but don't worry nii-nii I won't be off gaurd... I glare at him to see if he's bull-shitting the affections or is for real.

He notices my glares and glares back, his face dark and the aura surroinding him really dark as well. I tremble at the sight as he goes back to his...**'Motherly mode'**. "Miku-chan, glaring is not good." He tells me as I nod and hide behind Rin nervously.

"Yowane-san?"Nii-nii looked confused as to why she isn't talking.

"Let me get this straight Hatsune-san"Luka looks at me curiously, "You call your cousin Haku but your brother calls her 'Yowane-san'?" Mikuo looked really confused now, "Cousin? What're you talking abou-"

I throw a can of vegetable juice at his face. It hit him right in the nose, that made him fall. I snicker at first and then rush up to Haku. "Are you going home?"I whisper as I watch the others rush to my brothers side.

"Y-Yes...L-Let me just g-grab my clothes"Haku whispers back as she rushes to get her clothes from yesterday. It took her a few minutes to come back in the clothes she wore yesterday and a plastic bag. It seems Mikuo washed her clothes for her but what's in the bag.

She walks up to me nervously, "What's in the bag?" I ask her as she opens it to show me my PE uniform. "I-I'll wash it!"She whispers back.

"Yowane-san there's no need for that, I can wash it here-"

"N-No! I want too!"She says a little to loud to my liking but no one notices to my relief. "B-Besides...i-it's kind of embarassing to let you wash something that touched my...b-b-b-b-b-b-bare a-a-area..."She blushes furiously as she said that. I nervously scratch the back of my head in embarrassment as well as I blush furiously. "I-I'll be back by tomorrow, hopefully..."

I nod as she faces the others, "Everyone, Haku is going home now"

"Ara, you mean back to America?" Lily asks curious.

"U-Uhhh...No she's going back to her apartment" I tell her as Haku bows and let's me walk her to her car. She gets in and rolls down the window so that I could talk to her. "I'll make sure to try and get some parts of the manga down today"

"T-Thank you s-so much f-for all y-you've d-done H-Hatsune-sa-san.."Haku blushes. I sigh and smile, "Yowane-san just call me Miku, I get weird feelings when you call both me and my brother Hatsune-san"

Haku nods as she smiles childishly, "T-Th-Then p-please ca-call m-me H-Haku"

"Haven't I been doing that a lot today?" I tease her a little before she leaves. She blushes as she hides her face in her stearing wheel, "Now Now Haku-chan, calm down I was just teasing a bit~"

She looks at me with a pout, "Mou, p-please s-stop t-teasing me.."

"I can't help it, your too adorable when you blush"I grin as she shy's away again. "Mou! Miku-san!" Haku pouts and starts to act angry with me.

"Okay Okay I'll stop if you give me a kiss on the cheek"Teasing this woman is like a drug for me. I laugh but was cut off when she actually does kiss my cheek. "T-T-There n-now pl-please stop t-teasing me..."

My face goes warm as I nod and watch her drive off. I place my right hand on the cheek she kissed, _'Sugoi! Her lips are so soft!'_

I thought about the soft lips of Haku and the sweet scent she had as I walked back into the house. When I opened the door I was greeted by a dark face. "Mikkkkuuuuuu" It was Mikuo...Pissed off Mikuo. He grabbed my cheeks and squeezed them.

"You threw that can at me didn't you!"He yells as I struggle to get out of his deathly grip, "Didn't you!"

"G-Gomen!", I scream. "Gomenasai!". He drops my and watches me get on my knees, "I beg for forgivness!"

"You can do that by raising your math grade!"He grips a ladle from the kitchen, I assume he was about to make something when he heard me come in. Either that or he was prepairing to beat me up or something. "If I don't see any progress... I will cut **that** off!" He's showing his true colors

"Y-Yes!"I tell him as I nervously rush past him to where the others are, in the living room sitting comfortably on the couches. "L-Let's get to tutoring!"

Luka raises an eyebrow at me and glares, "Oh? Now you want to start?...You don't wanna waste more of my time? You want me to bless you with my abilities to help to retarted?" She glares somemore at me, I can feel the daggers hitting my heart when her cold eyes look deep into my soul.

"O-Onegaishimasu Megurine-sama! I don't want to die early to that!"I point at my brother who was in the kitche, sharpening a knife.

"Alright Fine but I'm not tutoring you today. I just needed to know where you lived and such"Luka says as she crossed her legs, looking more beautiful and elegant- Wait hold the phone..._'Did I just call her beautiful again?'_ I ask my self that question.

"Wait then why are you still here!?"Rin yells as she looked up from her homework.

"I wanted today to be a 'get-to know' day but I saw you two come and I'm thinking 'shit, how can I get to know my retard when two other retards are coming.'"Luka tells them with a cold attitude, What is wrong with her!? She seems more mean than usual.

"You little-"Rin was about to say something but was stopped by a flying knife, "Enough swearing in this house...Only I can do tha-"

"Bull-shit"I say as a knife flies towards me. "Are you trying to murder someone here!?"

He goes back into the kicthen as I sat between a giggling Lily and an annoyed Luka, "You all are very entertaining please continue your arguing" Lily laughs. Len sulks from what Luka just told him, "I-I'm a retard too?..."

"See what you did, you made the kids mad/sad"I tell Luka, "Can't you be a better wife like Lily?" The two blush, Luka glaring at me as Lily looked at me surprised.

"Uhhhh...I'm teasing here, you know"i tell them nervously as Luka slapped the back of my head, "Ow!"

"Don't Joke about stuff like that"She said as she pouted and looked in another direction. "Call me a wife again Hatsune-san"Lily says with a happy tone, "It matches you"

"What? Calling someone a wife?"I ask her with a weird expressioon. She nods, making me sigh. "Come on now, I give you permission to call me your wife" Lily chuckles.

"Oh how I love my wife Lily"I lazily say with a blushing face. "Geez saying that is so embarassing." Rin shakes her head in disapproval, "Yea, that and...Miku doesn't match saying that. She's more of a...what do they call it? Player?" Rin tells them as I feel myself twitch in anger. "Who am I kidding, more like a loner for life" She laughs.

"Megurine-san, Masuda-san? Why aren't your other two friend's with you?"Len asks curiously, ignoring his sister's mean comment on me

"Gakupo and Gumi?"Luka looked at him and gave a thoughtful look, "Those two went to check on Miki-chan"

"Miki?"I looked confused.

"That's Lily's cousin and Gumi's best friend"Luka tells me as I nod. My brother comes out with some drinks and some snacks.

"I brought you all some snacks."He placed them on the table and looked at me, "Miku-chan this one's especially for you" He gestures to a plate of cookies with dark aura. "I am not eating that!"I tell him as he clicks his tongue and grabs the plate of cookies and tosses them into the trash.

"So, I forgot to ask for your names"He looked at Len and rin.

"You know us you ass!"Rin shouts at him as Len facepalms. Mikuo raises a brow, "Oh right I meant to look at you two"He turns to Luka and Lily.

"Oh yes, My name is Megurine Luka. I'm in your sister's grade"Luka introduces herself. "My name is Masuda Lily" I pick up my diet coke and drank from it as my brother moves to grab a snack on the other side of the table where he was sitting, his face right in front of me. "I am Hatsune-san's wife"

I did a spit-take like the time with Haku, spitting my soda onto my brother's face as he was about to say something.

"Eww! You spit your soda into his mouth Miku!"Rin comments. "Your right Rin...I should've eaten a snack first."I say sadly.

"Are you attempting to piss me off?"I nod at my brother's question "Seeing you everday already pisses me off so stop trying" He glares at me. "Anyways, now is the time to get to know each other well"Mikuo says as he grabbed a napkin and cleaned his face.

"Let's start with favorite colors?"

"Yellow"Len says with a blush. "Orange" Rin tells us as we look to Luka, "I like pink". It was Lily's turn. "Yellow~". Mikuo went next, "I kinda like blue.". Then me, "Black-"

"Like your sooul!"Mikuo shouts making me stare at him. "Is that suppose to insult me?"

"Alright that's enough, you two have been yelling and arguing with each other non-stop right now. It's like you've moved on from arguing with Megurine-san to aruging with your brother Miku-san"Len says with a sigh.

"Sowwie Lenny"I apologize to him as my brother stood up and faces everyone. "Ah, Why don't you all stay over for dinner?"

"You want us to stay over for dinner?"Rin looks at him weirdly, "Your just saying that cuz you think there are actually people here who won't piss you off!" She then pointed at Luka, "This one will not only piss you off, she'll tramatize you with words of pain!"

"Calm down Len, i'm an adult she can't do anything that'll hurt me-"

"I'm Rin you dumbass!"Rin yells as she grabbed my brothers neck and shook him around, "I'm **FEMALE**! Me **NOT **Len! I am **RIN**!" Len pulled his crazed sister off of Mikuo and looks at him with a blush. "M-Mikuo-san I-I'm so-sorry about her!" Len says as he shys away from him.

_'Oh Lenny...you have a crush on my brother but...niichan likes Kaito-senpai and Kaito-senpai likes Meiko-senpai...'_ I thought as I shake my head in disappointment at my brother. He sees me do so and began to stare at me, curious. "What now Miku? Don't want them over for dinner?"

"Oh no, I **SO** want these girl's for dinner Nii-chan"I tell him with a nod, "It's just that..." I pull him closer and whisper into his ear.

"You should consider going out with Len-Len over there"I tell him and push him away from me. "But that's just my opinion, you don't have to if you don't want too" _'Come on, fall for the bait. If you two go out I can make a Yaoi hentai...Hurry up and decide you ass-wipe!'_ I thought as Mikuo gave a thoughtful look and looked at the others.

"Anyways would you all consider joining me and Miku for dinner? Len and Rin , I know you two love to loiter around here so I don't care about you two right now." Mikuo says as he looked Luka and Lily.

"Ara, I don't mind at all. I just have to tell my parents"Lily answers with elegance as she pulls out her phone and stood up. "Pardon me" She walks out for a few seconds. The rest of us face Luka who then looked at me with a weird look.

"What?" I ask her, Kind of confused as to why she looks at **ME**. "Shouldn't you look at someone that'll actually please your eyes?"

"I-I am!"She tells me while blushing furiously, "Baka..."

_'Tsundere Megurine Luka is too cute~'_ I comment in my head..._'Wait..now I called her __**CUTE**__. What the hell is going on with me!? I shouldn't care about someone like her!'_

"Just say yes already, this shit-face-"

"Your face is my face if I must remind you"Mikuo spat coldly at me. I shot him a death glare and look back at Luka. "Just say yes"

"Fine! Let me call my parents" Luka announces as she walks out just as Lily comes back. "My parents say it's okay, they even said I could stay over the night. I just need to change into some clothes."

"Ummm yes"I look at her boobs, "Niichaaannnn~"

"Yea Yea I know, I'll go get the fucking clothes.."Mikuo says as he walks back into the kitchen to prepair for dinner. Luka comes back with a satisfied look. "You seem happy, your parentss agree to letting you stay over?" Rin asks her while rolling her eyes.

"Shut up you wash board, Anyways"She looks at me again, "My parents say yes and like Lily I can stay over. I just hope you don't do anything perverted to us while we're asleep" She says with a cautious look. I groan, "For the last time, I am not a pervert!"

"Miku stop lieing, Karama might get you"Mikuo shouts from the kitchen, "Len-kun can you come in here and help me?" Len brightens up and nods as he runs into the kitchen to my brother. I mentally victory dance as the rest of us sat back on the couch.

"Miku shouldn't you like, let us change into some other clothes so we can wash our uniforms for tomorrow?"Rin suggests with a raised brow. "Oh right!" I sat up straight as I look at their chests. Rin and Luka shy away and cover their areas as Lily just sat there elegantly.

"Let's see...Megurine-san and Masuda-san need to borrow a shirt from my brother..."I face Rin..."Let me see if I can find a really old shirt for you Rinny-" A pillow was thrown at my face.

"Fuck you!"She shouts while blushing furiously. I groan and glare at her. She stuck her tongue out at me, making me roll my eyes. "Nii-chan, can the girl's take a bath already?"

"Sure, Miku, grab clothes for Megurine-san and Masuda-san...Rin you need one of Miku's really old shir-"

"SHUDDAP!"Rin blushes some more as she shot her glares at me. "Hey he said it not me!"

"You and him look-alike!"Rin tells me as I walk upstairs, into my brother's room to grab a pair of clothes for the two mature girls. I then go to my room and grab black shorts and a yellow tank-top for Rin.

I walk back to the girls and hand them each their clothes, Luka got a teal, large T-shirt and some shorts while Lily got a long-sleeved button up. "Umm..Yea I have no under garments that'll fit either of you two...so uhhh your gonna have to go commando for the rest of the night". The two look surprise. Luka looked embarassed/mad surprise while Lily just looked plainly surprised at me.

_'At least Masuda-san doesn't yell at me like a certain pink-tsundere I know'_

"W-What do you mean c-commando!?"Luka asks, annoyed "I-I mean I know why we wouldn't be able to fit your bra. But can't you at least give us some underwear."

"Do you really want to feel uncomfortable Megurine-san?"I ask

"I'd rather feel uncomfortable than to let you stare at my...you know!"She yells at me and throws a pillow at my face "Pervert!"

"Okay, Okay! I'll get you some underwear!"I tell her and look at Lily, "What about you Masuda-san?" She shakes her head. "I am alright, Hatsune-san. Thank you for caring about my comfort" She smiles kindly, I felt a pang in my chest and blush.

Luka notices my blushing face and snaps her fingers, "O-Oi! Hurry up and get me some underwear!"

"O-Oh! Right!"I say as I clumsly rush into the wall. "O-Oww!". I blush furiously, in embarrasment and run upstairs to my room.

**[[Luka's POV]]**

_'What does that pervert think she is doing!? Looking at Lily like that...' _I pout at the sudden change in Miku's attitude...

"Wow blondie you sure got Miku going"Rin comments while looking at Lily in awe. Lily blushes a little from her comment about Miku and how she got her...energetic I guess.

"Excuse me Kagamine-san but aren't you blonde too?"I tell her, changing the subject. My annoyance is growing the more we talk about Miku and Lily. Rin looks at me with a dirty eye. "I know I'm blonde..."She says while looking back at Lily.

Miku rushes back down with a pair of underwear, almost falling down the stairs. She didn't fall but she did trip on the last step.

"Woah Miku calm down"Rin says "There's no need to rush to see her"She points her thumb at Lily. Lily blushes some more as she giggles, "Hatsune-san are you alright?". Lily kneels down to Miku's level on the ground and asks her.

"Y-Yes"Miku says, her eyes looking some where else other than Lily's eyes. I'm getting more annoyed by this!

"Excuse me can I have the underwear already?"I butt in, Miku nods and throws the underwear at me as Lily helps her up.

_'Miku is suppose to pay attention to her enemy, not look at someone else!'_ I think of something. "Hatsune-san! Show us to the bathroom already, I'd like to take my bath"

"Let's take a bath together"Lily suggests, Rin nods in agreement. Rin then looks at Miku worridly.

"I need to do something else, you girls can go take a bath"Miku says suspicously. "Your not smoking pot are you?"I ask her, gaining a glare.

"Why? You wanna join in on the fun Megurine-san?" She teases me, _'Getting teased by her is better than not having her attention at all...wait am I admitting I like having Hatsune-san pay attention to me!?'_

"I'd rather not join in on stupid things"I tell her. She shakes her head, "Your lost Megurine-san~ I could've gotten to do more to you if you were wasted" She teases.

"Don't take advantage on wasted people!"Rin tells her with a slap to the head. "Go do something already!"

"Ah wait rin!"Miku pulled the girl in and whispered something...After a few seconds Rin's face turns really red. "Y-You want me to what!?"

"Please! I need it for...you know"Miku says to her, I look at her suspicously. _'What are they plotting exactly...'_

"Just ask your girlfriend!"Rin shouts at the tealette while pointing at me. "Ugh! For the last time, we are not dating!" I tell her, "And ask me what exactly?"

"N-No way!"Miku ignores my question and shakes Rin roughly, "It's to embarassing!, Just take the pic or...you can always.."Miku whispered somemore into the small blonde's ear.

"NOOO!"Rin slaps her while blushing. She then pushed us to where the bathroom is I assume. Lily and I look confused as to what had just happened. "Riinnnn"We hear Miku whine in pain.

"Go search it online you pervert!"Rin shouts as she pushes us into the bathroom and shuts the door. "Geez that sicko"

"What did she asks?"Lily asks.

"It's nothing Masuda-san..."Rin strips off her clothes and puts them in a empty basket close by, "Just put your dirty clothes here, Mikuo or Miku will probably come in and put them in the laundry. Posisbly Mikuo since Miku's a lazy fucker"

I strip my clothes off like Lily and put our clothes into the basket, "I'm pretty sure we'll get our bra's mixed up Lily, like last time."

She laughs "I know, but this time we should know which is Kagamine-san" We both look at Rin's small breast, I looking at the girl with pity.

"Wipe that look off your faces!"Rin yells as she turns on the water. "I can't believe i'm taking a bath with popular people" She says sarcastically. "I don't even know why your staying over, you just started to bother Miku today!" She gets into the tub, while hugging her legs. "It took me and Len years to come over here to get to know MIku but you two are all of a sudden pushing yourselves into her life?...Miku was suppose to be mines!" Rin glares at me, "But your already going on a date with her on saturday, and you"She looks at Lily, "Your getting her attention more than me!"

I felt guilty, Kagamine-san was right. We had only begun to bother Hatsune-san today but we were already taking her away from the small girl. "I am sorry for doing that Kagamine-san"Lily apologizes first. "I just wanted to get to know Hatsune-san since she's always so quiet in class, then suddenly one day she begins to talk because of her cousin coming and Luka making fun of her..I just wanted to use this time to talk and get to know Hatsune-san before she goes back to being quiet again..."

Rin sighs,"...It's alright...I guess I'm just gonna have to keep trying." She then looks at me, "How about you, when were you interested in Miku?"

I began to blush as I put vanilla flavor shampoo into my hair, "I-I...I was always interested in her..."I mummble out..

"Huh?"Rin asks, "Can you speak up I can'te hear you Megurine-san" I washed the shampoo off my hair and sigh, "Nevermind"

Rin shrugs as we all clean up.

**[[Miku's POV]]**

_'I wonder what Lenny and Onii-chan are doing~~' _I grin at my thoughts as I pull out a pack of paper and a pencil and pull on my **'Manga Glasses'**. They're just regular glasses without the lenses but they make me feel special when I draw, I then pull my long hair into a ponytail and help myself into a comfortable postion at my study desk.

_'Alright~ Let's do this...' _ I crack my knuckles, pick up my pencil and start to draw.

**[[MANGA WORLD/ WARNING:LEMONS~]] {P.S. Miku is using different names but I will be using the names of the people she is writing about~ ~~Otaku-kun~}**

Two teens were in the kitchen making dinner. One teen an older teal haired boy and the other a younger blonde with his hair tied into a small ponytail.

"Ah!"The blonde hisses in pain as he cut his finger with a knife by accident. The older boy took action and took the blonde's finger and placed it in his mouth.

"M-Mikuo!"The younger blonde blushes, taken a back by the tealette's actions. The teal pushes back and looks deeply into the blonde's eyes. "Are you okay? Len?"His husky voice comes out making the younger tremble.

"Y-Yes..." Len answers with a blush.

"Let's get back to making dinner, after we eat I'll help you with your Homework.."Mikuo smiles seductively as the younger male nods. The two went back to cooking. After they were done with dinner the two rush into Mikuo's room, Len bringing in his homework.

Len pulled out his Math homework and sat at Mikuo's study desk. The older boy leaned on the desk while watching **his** Len do homework peacefully. "M-Mikuo...I-I can't figure out this one..."

Len points at a question, Mikuo leans in closer to the boy.. Their faces almost touching, "Oh that's easy..."Mikuo blew on Len's ear. "You just do this..."Mikuo took the pencil and began to write the steps to the problem. While Len was off gaurd, paying attention to what Mikuo was writing...he didn't expect the older boy to bite softly onto his ear.

"M-Mikuo!" Len blushes as he pushes away from the taller teen. "W-We can't...I-I need to do my homework!"

"Now Now...Who said you weren't gonna do your homework?"Mikuo smirks as he turns Len back to his homework, "Go on, get started~"

Len hesitates to do his homework but gets on with it as Mikuo's hand travels to the younger boys pants. He kissed at Len's neck ,leaving marks on the boy.

"A-Ah...M-Mikuo...I-I can't p-pay attention t-to my homework..."Len moans as his hand began to tremble. He flinches when Mikuo's grips his crotch area. "A-Ahhnnn!"

"Your to cute Len...I can't hold back any longer!"Mikuo announces as he pulls the boy and pushes him onto the bed. Len moans somemore as Mikuo got ontop of him and kissed the younger boy on the lips. Their tongue's meeting and fighting for dominance, Mikuo wins by a landslide since he got Len aroused first.

"M-Mikuo"Len wraps his arms around Mikuo's neck as the Teal headed boy began to strip him of his clothing. Mikuo took off his own clothes as well, showing his erected penis to Len. Len blushes furiously as he sat Mikuo down and lowered himself to the older teens crotch. The younger teen took to penis and shoved it into his mouth without warning, making Mikuo moan.

"Len..."Mikuo moans Len's name a few times as the younger boy sucked on his...yea. "I can't control my urges anymore Len!" Mikuo pulled the boy up and pinned him onto the bed softly. Mikuo postioned his cock to enter Len. "Len...do you want me to stop?"

"N-No, Please..."Len pleads cutely as Mikuo grins and slowly shoved his cokc into Len's opening, making the blonde cry out in pain.

"Len!"Mikuo looked worried

"I-It's okay...just give me some time to...a-adjust.."Len says as he pants into Mikuo's shoulder..."O-Okay, Please move slowly Mikuo..."

Mikuo smiles and nods as he thrusted slowly into Len making the boy moan in both pain and pleasure. After time passes by, Len got used to Mikuo shoving his cock into him and told the older teen to move faster. "F-Faster...P-Please Mikuo..."

"Len..."Mikuo moans as he moved faster, the two sweating a lot from the sex.

"M-Mikuo! I-I love you!"Len shouts out as he felt himself getting ready to cum.

Mikuo was at his limit as well..."L-Len! I love you too!"Mikuo says as his speed got faster. Len's moans got more erotic as the two were reaching their release. "Len I-I'm going to cum!"

"C-Cum into me Mikuo!" Len cries as he wrapped his arms and Legs around Mikuo. "C-Cumm!"

"Len!-"

**[[BACK WITH MIKU]]**

"Oi! Miku!"Rin rushes into my room alone and I quickly hide the pages of hentai into my desk. "Miku?" She looked at me weirdly.

"Uhhh..."I look at her with a nervous smile.

"You okay?"She asks, "Have you been watching porn? Cause you have a hardie..."

I look down to see my uhh...boner I guess.

"Uhh..You could say that"I tell her, the air getting more akward by the minute.

"Umm...It's- your brother's done making dinner and wants you to hurry up down stairs...i mean after you get rid of that!"She blushes as she rushes out, closing the door behind her. "H-Hurry up! I-I'll keep gaurd in front of your room till your done..." Rin says from the outside of my door.

_'Man...I was almost done with the first hentai...oh well it's already done anyways, I just gotta draw the last part then I'm done...Hmmm Rin can be a good character in the story...Maybe there should be incest too...'_ I thought as I grabbed a box of napkins.

A few minutes passed and I was already panting as I walked out the door, seeing Rin there blushing. "Your a pervert" She says softly, "Are you gonna go online to see what a vagina looks like Miku...?"

I blush at her question and nod..."It's the only way I guess, since no one wants to show me they're-"

"I-I'll do it!"Rin stops me as we reached the stairs. I look at her in surprise.

_'WHAT!?'_

* * *

**Me:There you have it~ The first Hentai is a Yaoi between Len and Mikuo~ The next Hentai might be about Miku and Rin...or could that change?**

**Miku:I don't mind Rin-chan, she is cute. Even if she's flat-chested, I just wanna dress her up in some cute gothic lolita clothes and keep her as a doll~**

**Luka:-Glares at Miku-Your such a pervert...-facepalm-**

**Me:-Ignored Luka- I mean it could be a Miku and Lily thing-**

**Luka:FUCK YOU!**

**Me:-Looks at Luka-...Or Luka and Miku...But since Luka wants to act so mean I don't know anymore -sob sob sob-**

**Luka: Damit! I'm sorry Otaku-kun! TAT**

**Me:I know, I was just messing with you~**

**Miku:-Sighs- 3...2... **

**Me:-Kicked into the sky- BYEEE-NIIIII!~~**

**Luka:Ima be right back with a chainsaw -walks off-**

**Miku:-Luka-chan! Let's just go make out in a corner -trying to distract Luka to help-**

**Luka:-Change of attitude- Okay!~~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**My Peverted Manga Artist: Chapter 6**

**Me:Whhewwww I ish back~ Again me ish sowwie for not updating so quickly. My dates are full of busy chiz and stuffies.**

**Miku:Your grammer Otaku-kun**

**Me:Opssie sowwie~**

**Miku:-Sighs-**

**Luka:Miku leave it alone, it has no brain so it's okay **

**Me:-GASP- I am pained Luka-chan! Your not having Miku-chan till I feel okay!**

**Luka:What!?**

**Me:That's right~ Miku's gonna have to deal with a few weirdo's in a clubroom first before you can get her~ And she has to deal with other people too till you can have her~**

**Miku:Weird club?**

**Luka:-Sulking in a corner-**

**Me:Mmm-hmm~ Oh shoot, I forgot to mention this~ I own nothing~**

**Luka:Of course you own nothing!**

**Me:-Ignores Luka- Enjoy~**

**Luka:-Sulking some more-**

**Miku:-Panics- Uhhh Luka-chan let's go make out some more!~ -Sweat drop-**

**Luka:Hai!~**

* * *

**~MPMA~**

**FLASHBACK!**

_"Are you gonna go online to see what a vagina looks like Miku...?"_

_I blush at her question and nod..."It's the only way I guess, since no one wants to show me they're-"_

_"I-I'll do it!"Rin stops me as we reached the stairs. I look at her in surprise._

_'WHAT!?'_

**...Yea End of Flasback I guess... =_=''**

**[[Miku's POV]]**

"R-Rin-chan d-did you just..."I look at her in shock. And akward silence crawls it's way towards us making things feel a little- okay a lot uncomfortable for me...

Her whole face turns really red, "Nevermind then! I-I was j-just kidding anyways" She puffs and looks away from me. I was blushing too...who wouldn't blush?

"Uhhh...L-Let's uhh-"I motion to where the others are.

"W-Whatever.."Rin says as she rushes past me to the others. I sigh. Rin can be such a cutie sometimes, even though she's really violent most of the times. I follow the younger girl with my glasses still on and enter the dinning room.

Everyone was sitting in seats, the table full of food. I tool my seat at the end of the table, across my brother. "Nii-chan...why's there so much food on the table?"

"This food is for your friend's Miku~"Mikuo says as he grabbed a plate for himself. "Enjoy everyone~"

I reach out to grab a piece of meat but was stopped by my brother's fork. I glare at him and reach out for the leeks. I was once again stopped. "Nii-chan...what're you doing?"

"This food is for your 'friends' Miku-chan~"Mikuo says. That's it! This must be his revenge for me hitting him in the face!...I see the evil gleam in that smile of his. "But nii-chan your eating too right?" I ask him as I twitch in annoyance.

"That's cause I deserve to eat the food Len-kun and I made"He says as his fork kept interferring with mine.

"Ugh!"I groan as as lean back in my seat I looked to my right to see Luka snickering. "Wanna say something Megurine-san?" I glare at her. She shakes her head in disapproval but continues to laugh. Lily, who was on my left tapped my shoulder. I turn to her and look she was holding a cut piece of meat up to my mouth.

"?"

"Here Hatsune-san, your elder brother didn't say I couldn't give you my food~"Lily smiles, I felt a arrow struck my heart as she inches the food closer to my mouth, "Say ah~"

I feel bliss as I bit the meat, "T-Thank you Masuda-san..."I blush as I chewed my food.

**[[Luka's POV]]**

_'I will not be upstaged by my best friend!'_ My mind shouts. "Oi! Hatsune-san!". She looked back at me. I stabbed a large piece of Leek, "Eat it!".

She looked taken-a back but shook her head in disapproval, "Uhh..It's okay Megurine-san, Masuda-san gave me some meat alread-" I stuff the leek into her mouth. "Gah!"

"Leeks are your favorite don't bull-shit me and eat it"I tell her with a blush to my cheeks.

"Don't just force your food on Miku!"Rin tells me as I glare at her. Intensity filled the space between me and Rin as we both glared at each other, Miku's coughing in the backround.

"Are you alright Hatsune-san?"Lily asks as she pats Miku's back softly. I glare at my best friend, "Lily don't baby her, she's a grown...'thing' already!"

"Your so nice Megurine-san"Miku tells me, the sarcasm in her voice noticable. "I can be nice!"

"I'd like to see you try"Miku laughs as I stab a piece of meat this time and held it to her mouth. She gave a curious look with a smirk. "P-Please eat this..." I mummble.

"What? I can't hear you did you say something?"She teases me. "Pleas e-eat th-the meat..."I say a little louder.

"Megurine-san can you speak up any louder please?"Miku's cocky grin grew but disappeared when she saw her brother glaring at her. "Miku eat the fucking thing already" He tells her with a deadly smile. Miku began to tremble and nods as she leans in and bit the meat off my fork.

I felt the small pests stares on me, I turn to Kagamine Rin and grin with a victory grin.

**[[Rin's POV]]**

_'This little-'_ I stabbed a large piece of meat and run to Miku's side, "Miku! Eat this!" I tell her while holding the large piece of meat towards her face. She began to cough in surprise. I had just attacked her with a large piece of meat even though she was already chewing something.

"N-Neechan!"Len calls out to me "Calm down everyone, she might choke!"

I had an idea that'll get Miku eating the meat.

**[[Back to Miku's POV]]**

Rin began to tear up, "O-Oh...I-I see how it is Mi-Miku...Y-You just don't wanna eat t-the things I feed you c-cause I'm flat chested right?..."She asks me with tears at her eyes as she began to tremble. I quickly swallow the food Luka gave me and looked at Rin. "I-I'll eat it Rin-chan!" I grab the meat and put it on my plate.

"You eat her's and Lily's food easily but you don't eat mines? I have to plead for you to eat?"Luka began to tear up, like Rin she was up some food. She held up some noodles brother made. "N-No don't cry! I'll eat it!"I tell her as she puts it on my plate. "Shall you eat this to Hatsune-san?"Lily asks as she raised the large leek piece. I nod and she puts it on my plate.

Rin began pilling the meat on my plate."Miku likes meat better than noodles or vegetable-"Rin was cut off by Lily, "Leeks are Hatsune-san's favorite food in the whole wide world if I remember correctly" Lily glares at Rin as she began to pile Leeks onto my plate. "What are you talking about?"Luka butts in as she used her fork to pile the noodles onto my plate "Who doesn't like noodles!?"

"Meat makes people stronger!"Rin intervines

"Vegetables also make people stronger Kagamine-san"Lily says, more food on my plate. I began to tremble in fear as the food keeps on pileing onto my plate.

"Noodles are easier to eat though"Luka glares at the two as they all stood at my sides glaring at each other.

"Hatsune-san/ Miku! Tell her Noodles/Meat/Leeks are better!"The three shout at me, making me flinch in surprise. I look at Mikuo and mouth a 'Help me'

"Will you look at that I'm done with dinner, Len-kun do you need any help with your homework?" Mikuo asks Lenny who began to blush and nod. "I am having trouble on one question on my math homework" The two put their plates in the kitchen sink and walk out, "Oh and Miku! Eat all that food your friends gave you, don't even think about wasting it".

I gulp as I looked at the three girls, they were all looking at me intently.

"Miku! You like met better right?"Rin says as she stuffed a chunk of meat into my mouth. Luka turned me ubruptly and stuffed noodles into my mouth as well, "Hatsune-san I force you to like noodles more than those two other food!".

I couldn't say anything, my mouth was too full.

I swallow it and look at Lily who looked elegant but disappointed, "Hatsune-san, I can't force you to eat this...but please"She held the leek up while blushing cutely. My heart beats as I stare at the blonde.

**[[No one's POV]]**

Luka and Rin glare at Miku then Lily.

_'She's actually ogling her! That's not what's suppose to happen'_ Luka thought

_'Miku!'_ Rin whines in her mind.

Miku took the leek Lily gave her and ate it while blushing. Lily smiled at her and placed her plate into the kitchen sink, "Hatsune-san, I'll be in your room~"

Miku nods nervously as she watches Lily walk out. Miku sighs like a girl in love and looked at the other two, they were each looking at Miku with their deathly glares.

"W-What?"Miku asks akwardly as the two 'hmph' and put their plates into the kitchen sink and walk off. "W-Wait! D-Don't leave me-" The two walk up the stairs "Alone..."

Miku groans and looked at the food, "Ah! Fuck it!" She began to devour the foor, tears at her eyes as she ate.

A few minutes pass and Miku was about to walk to her room when Mikuo walks in. "Oh done eating?" Miku nods slowly "Did you clean the dishes?"

"Uhh...No?"Miku tries to escape the chore but fails utterly when her brother grabbed her collar. "Miku..." Mikuo looked at her with an evil gleam."Do the dishes or else I'll ***** your ****** and ******" Miku trembled from the words her brother just told her and nod furiously as she rushed to the sink and began to clean the dishes.

Another few minutes pass and Miku was finally able to go to her room. She was tired and wanted to finish the first hentai but she knew she had to take her shower. Miku walked into her room to find the three girls watching one of her brother's romance movies. She walked up to her dresser and grabbed a pair of clothes.

"Awww"Rin squeals from some scene in the movie. Lily giggles and Luka only groans.

"Yea I'm gonna go take my bath, no one touch anything in my room"Miku comments as she groans. "Ugh! To much food..." She walks off to the bathroom as the other three watch the movie.

Luka looked curious as she watched Miku leave, "Did Hatsune-san say something?"

"I think she said enjoy watching shit"Rin says lazily as her eyes were glued onto the screen of the TV. "I must say, Hatsune-san's room is really interesting"Lily looks around Miku's room.

"Hmmm?"Lily's eyes went to the paper's sticking out of Miku's study desk, making her curious. "Is this her homework?" She got off the bed and picked up the papers. Lily's eyes widen as she stops all movement and began to blush furiously.

Rin notices the movement and got off of the bed quickly and grabbed the papers out of the taller girl's hands. "W-What did you se-"

Luka took hold of the paper's. "Huh? What's this?". It took a few minutes for her to analyze the papers till her face turned really red. "W-What the hell is this!?"

"Stop don't look at that!"Rin cries out as she grabbed the papers again..

"What the hell is that!"Luka yells as her whole face was red. Lily was sitting on the bed, her face red as well, "W-Who-? D-Did Hatsune-san draw that!?"

"Did Hatsune-san draw what?"Miku asks as she walks in while drying her hair with a towel. Miku looked at the three girls and then at the papers in Rin's hand. Miku quickly rushed and took hold of the papers.

"R-Rin!"Miku whines as she looked at the blonde with an angered look. Miku hid the papers in a folder and put it in her dresser. "W-What did you see..." Miku asks softly.

"...T-The last page..."Rin announces with a blush. Miku sighs and locks the door then faces the three. "M-Miku wh-what're you gonna do!?"

"Rin-chan, I know you knew about the manga but these two have to promise not to tell anyone..."Miku look at Lily and Luka.

"Hatsune-san I promise not to tell.."Lily says "But can you tell me why your doing this..?" "I'll tell my story if Megurine-san promises not to say anything.."Miku looks at the pinkette.

"Okay Okay! I promise!" Luka puffs as she sat on the bed. Miku took a seat at her study desk. She sighs and looked seriously at the two and began to explain to the two about what's going on in her life.

"So your cousin's company asked you to make 30 hentai's in 3 months and that was the first one?"Luka asks with weird look. Miku nods "But why was that your first choice? Why didn't you just...you know draw a normal one?" Luka asks, Miku looked pretty surprised. The two were taking easily soaking her job in. "Ummm...Uhhh...Rin." Miku blushes as she looked away from the three girls.

"Miku's...having difficulty drawing a girl's..."Rin pauses hoping they'd catch on.

Lily was the first to catch on, "Ohhh"

"Oh What?" Luka asks as Lily pointed to her lower region, "Oh.". Luka Began to laugh at the tealette histerically. Miku groans "Stop laughing at me!"

Luka tried to stop but failed too. "O-Okay..Hahaha! L-Let m-me j-just breat-breath!" Luka calms down and stops laughing. "S-So you don't know how t-to draw** t-that**?" She stiffled back some giggles. "I thought you were one of those people who secretly watch porn"

"I-I am!"Miku stutters out making the girls, well except Rin, look at her wide-eyed at the confession. "I-I just watch uncensored!"

"Hatsune-san aren't you a girl?"Lily suggests "Why don't you get a mirror and-"

"M-Masuda-san that's to embarassing..."Miku says as she turns to face her study desk. Lily gave a thoughtful look as the others talk to each other about the situation. "Ah, Hatsune-san here"

Miku turned to face the blonde on the bed to see she was lifting up her shirt, and if Miku remember's correctly...Lily isn't wearing underwear!

"L-Lily!"Luka blushes at the actions her best friend was attempting "What are you doing!?" Lily only looks confused at the other three, ""Hatsune-san only has 3 months to get this down. If she doesn't get help she will surely do over night sketches. That'll tire her out and if that happens, when in school she'll burn out and more of her grades will lower."

Rin thought about that, "Blondie's got a point there-"

"Rin your blonde"Miku points out. Rin shushes the older teen. "Not helping Miku" Rin says.

Lily stops all movement and looks at Miku sincerely, "Hatsune-san what I'm trying to say is that I'll help you with this task"

"H-How?"Miku asks curiously while blushing, trying to keep her eyes on Lily's face instead of...her area's.

"In any way I can~ If we must have sex then so be it. I don't want you failing because of this."Lily pouts "It'll make me feel guilty"

Rin looks at the other blonde in shock, "Your secretly a pervert aren't you?"

"Possibly"Lily giggles as she began to lift her shirt up slowly.

"W-Wait!"Miku shouts in embarassment, stopping Lily again. "I-I need to finish the first one before you make me forget it!" Miku covers her eyes in embarassment. Rin sighs and pats Miku's back, "I wanna help too Miku!" Rin says happily.

"Rin-chan!"Miku looked at the two blondes with hope. "I'll even ask Lenny to help-"Rin was about to finish her sentence when Miku cut her off...

"No No there's no need for that...Lenny's more innocent than you. That and he's already helping the first hentai I made was a yaoi between him and onii-chan"Miku whispers to Rin.

"So Miku how do you want me and Masuda-san to help you?" Rin asks curiously as she laughs at Miku's confession. Miku thought for a second. "Ah! You girls can be my reference models!"

"Reference models?"Lily asks, a little confused at Miku's words. "What is that?'

"Oh Uhh. I need you girls to cosplay into different costumes that'll give me ideas on hentai's"Miku answers her. "Marvelous! We can start this Saturday!"Lily smiles. Miku was about to approve but Luka cuts in with a cough, "Hatsune-san your taking me to the movies this saturday remember..."

"Oh right!"Miku says nervously and faces Lily, "Maybe not this saturday...how about sunday?"She asked the mature girl politly.

"Of course, Kagamine-san will be attending as well correct?"Lily asks Rin who nods with a thumbs up. "You got that right~ If I decided not to go, it would've been a date between you and Miku"Rin tells Lily with a laugh.

Lily chuckles as Luka glares into her soul. "I wanna help to!" Luka says without thinking, "Hatsune-san, I'll help you out with your math and your manga!" Luka announces as she points at Miku. Miku looked surpised but nods at the pinkette's out burst.

"Thank you all for helping me even though.."Miku looked at Luka and shakes her head, "Nevermind, Thanks for...yea."

"Hmph, Whatever! I did this for Lily's sake not for you, you pervert"Luka blushes as she sat in a comfortable positioon on Miku's bed. "Hatsune-san.."Lily calls out, "Now that you can talk to us comfortably, do you think you are able to make more friends in our grade?" Miku shook her head in disapproval.

"I can't do that, you all forced your way in because Haku got me to talk and you wanted to use that as an advantage to get to know me while other students didn't wanna have anything to do with me. So having you two as...commrades are okay for me"Miku says as she grabbed the folder from her dresser and continued to draw and finish up the Yaoi. "Besides I have a reputation to hold up, I don't wanna tear it down yet."

"Well then.."Luka spoke up this time, "Since we're your friends you have to call us by our first names!" She says while the tealette focused on the hentai. Miku nods "Yea Yea" She said lazily. "Give me your phone" Luka gace a forceful tone. Miku obeys and gives the pinkette her cell-phone.

"Let's see who's her first number"Lily asks. Luka nods and goes to Miku's contacts. Miku only had 5 cell numbers in her phone and those were:

**Rin**

**Meiko**

**Kaito**

**Len-Len**

**Mikuo**

"I don't know wether to laugh at her or feel pity"Luka sighs. Rin shot an answer, "You should totally feel pity for this idiot" Rin laughs. "That list is going from Fav. to Least Fav."

"So your first Kagamine-san?"Lily eye-balls the device then the said girl. Rin nods cockily

Luka fiddled with Miku's phone a little, making Rin curious as to what the older girl was doing. "Don't tell me you-"

Luka showed her the list again and now it goes:

**Luka**

**Lily**

**Meiko**

**Kaito**

** Len**

** Rin**

**Mikuo**

"Why am I 6th!? Len should be 6th!?"Rin shouts, "What am i saying!? I'm suppose to be first you twit!" Rin looks at the pinkette with anger. Luka snorts "Who said anything about you bring first, Hatsun- I mean Miku-san diserves to have someone with big breast on the top list"

"Then shouldn't eiko or Lily be on top?"Miku adds, "Wouldn't you be third Luka-cha-"A pilllow was thrown at Miku harshly. "Go back to working on that hentai!"

"Right"Miku groans, "Why don't you girls go to sleep already?" Miku looked at the time to see it was getting late. "We have school tomorrow..."

"Miku we all have school so we all have to go to sleep"Rin points out. Miku nods, "I know that Rin I was just saying..."

Miku clean the desk up and put her stuff away as the other girls stared at the bed, "...What are you girls doing?"

"How are we sleeping?"Luka asks akwardly as they all look at the bed, it seems it could fit 3 people... "You all are the guest so you can take the bed, I'll take the ground"Miku shrugs as she grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket from her closet. She rolled out a small futon in her closet and fixed it up.

The other three decided their positions, Rin took the burden of bring in the middle of the monster breasted women. Lily lay by the wall and Luka lay on the edge, she was the closest to Miku. Miku turned out the lights and layed in her futon, facing the ceiling. "Good night everyone"

"Night'"-Rin

"Good night"- Lily

"...Good night Miku"Luka mummbles as she watches the tealette drift off to sleep in the dark. Luka finds herself falling asleep as well as the other two peacefully breath in their sleep. What the group of girls didn't know... was that Luka was a mover when she's asleep.

**NEXT DAY!~**

Morning came by as the four slept liked babies. Miku's alarm clock beeped, waking up Rin and Lily who were shuffling on the bed.

"Ah, Good morning Kagamine-san."Lily greets as she yawned elegantly.

"Mornin'" Rin says as she looked around, "Huh?...Where's pinky?"

"Luka-chan?"Lily looked confused as to where her friend is, "Miku-san do you know where Luka-chan i-"Lily was cut off. She had found Luka all right.

"What is pinky doing there!?"Rin shouts. Miku found it hard to breath as she slowly woke up. She lazily looked to see what was knocking the air out of her to see Luka hugging her tightly, the girl's breast pushed up against the tealette. At first Miku didn't care but she found herself walking up, fully! Luka also woke up to find herself and Miku in the weird position.

Luka had her arms around Miku's body, her head laying on the girl's arm as their leg intertwined. Her shirt rode up, showing off the tight underwear Miku had lended to her and also showed off her large breast. Worst part is...Luka drooled on Miku's sleeve.

Luka pushed herself away from the other girl, her eyes saying, "Ready to scream"

Miku groans again and covered her ears. Deja Vu much.

Luka screams and pulled the blankets to cover her body. "What do you think your doing you pervert!?"

_'Why sm I being yelled at so early in the morning...?'_ Miku mentally facepalms.

* * *

**Me:Ima end here~**

**Miku:Well...now Luka and Lily know my secret...**

**Me:And now they're your models, Like rinny**

**Luka:So we dress up for Miku?**

**Me:That's right~**

**Luka:I like it**

**Me:Nyahaha hope you enjoyd this chapter~~ **

**Me Luka and Miku: Bye-nii!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perverted Manga Artist: Chapter 7**

**Me:Woof Woof ~**

**Miku:Now your doing animal sounds...-facepalm-**

**Me:Nyahahah~**

**Luka:Seriously Otaku-kun can you make a normal entrance/greeting?**

**Me:Sure~ Maybe next time RAWR!**

**Luka:What the fuck does that!?**

**Me:Domo!**

**Luka and Miku:-Facepalm- idiot**

**Me:I own nothing~ Enjoy this chapter~ Nyahahaha**

* * *

**~MPMA~**

**[[Miku's POV]]**

...

...

After that...horrible event of waking up to find Megurine-san in my bed this morning. She began to ignore me. I should be celebrating this but I know Karama will come and bite me in the butt if I do anything to celebrate Megurine-san ignoring me...

Even though she's ignoring me in school her best friend won't stop following me like a lost puppy. I turn to look at Masuda-san holding onto the hem of my blazer...

"..."I stare at the blonde. "Uh, Masuda-san, your friends are over there"I point at the area with a pinkish dark aura shouting the words "Pissed off Megurine Luka".

"You should uh, go and comfort that devi- I mean your friend.."I tell her hesitantly.

"She'll be okay, she has Gakupo-kun and Gumi-chan" Lily smiles "And of course my cute cousin Miki-chan" I nod at her response but continue to stare at the girl. "What is it Hatsune-san?"

"Umm...Masuda-san.."

"Yes?" Her eyes sparkle with glee as she looked at me curiously.

"Why are you so close to me, I kind of want some personal space you know"I tell her as she nods and lets go of my blazer. I sigh in relief but that was replace with a frustrated sigh when Lily grabbed hold of my sleeve. "Changing location of what you grab does not change the fact that you are too close Masuda-san"

"Oh, Sorry"She apologizes and lets go of me once again. I began to walk off to my locker, Lily continuing to follow me. I'm beginning to feel a headache coming.

Just as we make it to my locker I was suddenly tripped by a drilled-haired style red head and find myself landing on some girl. "!?"

"Oh dear Hatsune-kun"The drill-hair styled girl says, "Groping random girls while it is still daylight!?" she says dramatically as she video taped me and the girl.

_'Wait! Who the fuck are you!?'_I shout in my head as I see my hands are placed onto the girl's breast. Oh my god! How much more Cliche can my life get!?

"Sob Sob Sob"The weird but beautiful girl mutters out. "Sob Sob Sob" Her green hair stood out, it was much lighter than Gumi's. Her eyes royal blue as she had tears fall from them. Weird thing is that she's covering her mouth with a scarf, like the entire lower part of her face was covered. I could tell she was beautiful but seriously, I wanna see her whole face not just half of it...

"Ara, exactly who are you two?"Lily asks as I quickly move away from the green haired girl. The red head looked at us with a crepy grin, "My name is Kasane, Teto! And this is Tsubaki Kirine! And we are from the Street Observation research Society!" (The Utauloids appear!~)

"Street Observation research society?"I repeat slowly, she nods as she grins some more.

"The S.O.S. for short~"I stare at the two intently..."And you Hatsune-kun! Are joining~"

"Huh? Excuse me you say something?"I pretend not to hear her as I looked at the two with a annoyed look, "Masuda-san shall we leave already?"

"Hatsune-san I think you should listen to what they have to sa-"

"Hatsune-kun you have no right to run away from our club~"Teto grins evily as she held up the camera. "This hallway was empty when I video taped you groping my friend...word on the street is your the **'Quiet Mystery'**~ Well if you don't join out club any time soon you will be nicknamed **'Pouncing Pervert'**~"I look at the red head in shock. Where was Meiko or Kaito when you needed them!?

"Masuda-san already saw what happened she could just-"Kirine pushes me making me bump into Lily.

"Oh! Nice Job Kirine-chan"Teto comments as she video taped some more. Me and Lily fell onto the floor my face in between her legs, right in her skirt. "Tsk Tsk Hatsune-kun, Masuda-san! Doing those things early in the morning is so inapropriate!~"

I move back quickly and help Lily up to her feet then glare at the red head. "Why did you want me exactly!?"

"I knew we'd be able to black mail you easily~"Teto grins as I facepalm "Also Krine-chan said she wanted to observe 'you' some more. Zatsune-sama also said she wanted to observe you, said you'd make a perfect sacrifice~"Teto stops there

"Sacrifice!? For what!?"I ask, holding back the worry in my voice.

"Opps I said to much nyaahahah~"Teto laughs, "Be sure to fill out these forms for the club and turn them in. Masuda-san you can't say aything about this blackmail~ We have the dirt on both of you~" She gives me the registration forms for the S.O.S... I wanted to rip them apart but who knows what would happen if I did that! I could get expelled for molesting girls!

"I know you Hatsune-kun~"Teto spoke up as she walked a few steps up to me, "You don't join clubs and you never will. I know you'll try to ditch turning in the resgistrations but don't worry" Teto looked at the green haired girl and nods "Kirine-chan will watch you~"

I shake my head in disapproval, "No it's okay! I don't need a watch do-" To Late this Kirine person hand cuffs me to herself and gives a thumbs up to Teto.

My eyes looked at the green girl in shock..."I don't mind being hand-cuffed to you but...Tsubaki-san..." She looked at me curiously. "You have the keys for these right?" She gave a thoughtful look and shrugs, "Don't shrug me! Answer the question!"I say nervously as she nods hesitantly..."...Good enough"

"Kasane-san I don't need someone to babysit me so tell her to-" Teto was gone, I facepalm again and look at Lily. "Now what..?"

"I don't have a clue"Lily sighs disappointingly, "Worst thing is..Tsubaki-san doesn't have most classes with you, the only classes you have together are PE and Math."Lily answers

"How do you know that?" I ask her curiously.

"You seriously pay no attention to your surrounding in class do you? Do you only listen to the lessons?"Lily asks me worridly.

"Nah, I look out the window and watch the clouds pass by"I answer her lazily. "What am I going to do with the S.O.S's gaurd?" I watch Kirine look at me weirdly. "Please stop staring at me"

"Is your hair green or blue?"She asks me slowly. Her voice is so angelic and mysterious, I like it.

"Uhh..It's teal Tsubaki-san..."I answer her with a weirded-out look. I then look back at Lily to talk some more but was ubruptly stopped by Krine-san pulling me into her. "Can we just say it's blue?" She asks me as she rubbed my head with her free hand as it was in between her breast.

"Pwease stwop!"I beg from between her breast. I push away from her roughly "I don't wanna die from suffocation of breasts! So stop that".

She nods but continued to pet my head. "Stop petting me as well..."

"Ah, Hatsune-san the bells gonna ring"Lily warns me. I look at her with worry. "What do I do!?" i ask the blonde.

"Which one of you care more about your school records?" Lily asks both of us. Tsubaki raises her hand. "Hatsune-san your gonna have to skip your classes to go with Tsubaki-san for today.. Your also gonna have to fill out those forms."

"But I don't want to-" The bell rung! Shit... Kirine began to drag me to her first class. She enters the classroom and drags me to her seat, she sat down and pointed at the ground.

"What?" she pointed again at the ground, "You want me to sit there?"

She nods with a happy gleam of light in her eyes. "I am not sitting on the fucking ground"I whisper to her, she gets what I'm saying and stood up. She pointed at her seat.

"Now you want me to sit there?"I ask her confusingly, she nodded again. I sat down not really caring if she'll sit on the ground. I was kind of hoping she would but noooo she took my lap. This is the 2nd time in a row a girl sat on my lap in classes. "Umm..Tsubaki-san..."

"Yes? Hatsune-kun?"She asks curiously

"Why are you..?"I motion to my lap.

"Should I sit under the desk? Between your legs?"She looked confused but determined. My mind was giving out. "Never mind"I answer her akwardly. The teacher walks in.

"Okay class! Settle down Settle dow-..."The teacher's eyes went to us. Of couuursssee. "Hatsune-san? What are you doing here with Tsubaki-san?"

"Sensei, Hatsune-san came in here while holding Tsubaki-sama's hand"A boy shouts. I had no choice! The hand-cuffs were- oh forget it..

"Holding her hand? Is something wrong Tsubaki-san?"The teacher asks as he walks to where we were. Tsubaki wrapped her arms around my waist and began to fake cry, again, into my shoulder. "Tsubaki-san?"

"(Sob Sob) Sensei...I felt really sad today so I needed comfort and Hatsune-kun decided to take the burden to comfort me today. Saying she'll hold my hand the entire day today.(Sob Sob) Skipping her classes just to comfort me (Sob Sob). She said to me, "I will always be there for you Kirine-chan. I will skip classes just to make you happy again..."(Sob Sob)" Tsubaki cries. I felt the guys in the classrom glare at me, even some girls too. The rest of the girls were squealing like fan-girls.

"That is so kind of you Hatsune-san"The teacher wipped a tear from his eye. "We will continue class!" I looked shock. _'How did this girl-!? She just-!'_ Tsubaki leaned into my ear in whispers.

"Start filling out the forms"She says in a soft voice. I gave her the best annoyed expression I could pull off and began to fill out the club forms. I finished right when the bell rang and found myself spending the rest of the day holding hands with a complete stranger I don't even know much about besdies her name, grade, and club!

Classes passed by, Megurine-san still avoiding me. If she saw I was hand-cuffed to this girl she'd surely freak out-...Why would she freak oout, Megurine-san isn't my girlfriend!

I passed by Rin, Len, Gumi and Gakupo a few times. The gave me confused looks when they saw the new girl besides me.

After History class with Kirine, It was finally time for lunch. She had forced me to turn in the forms and get them approved I guess. I sigh as I look at the paper that say I am officially a member of the S.O.S club shit.

"Okay I got the offical saying of me being a member, can you unlock the cuffs now?"I ask the green headed girl who looked nervous..."...Don't tell me you-"

"Don't worry! I asked my butler to bring a spare but..he's kind of busy right now. Said he'll come with the spare after school..."Kirine says as I glare at her.

"So I'm stuck with you for the whole day!? What about PE? When we have to stretch? Or when we play the game!?" Something else comes to mind, "What about when we change into our uniforms!?"

"We could always just go and take a nap in the nurses office. I mean you do that a lot"She tells me with a nod. I look at her weirdly.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm part of the S.O.S what wouldn't I know?"I sense her smile under her scarf as I felt my headache worsen. "Ugh I need to eat my lunch Tsubaki-san! I can't eat with my friends if your stuck with me!"

"We could always eat with my fellow students"The rich green girl said with pride. I look at the girl's bored eyes and see the gleam in them. "...Your having fun dragging me around..."I point out. She nods happily and began to drag me to the cafeteria where she leads me to the dark area. I spot my usual table, Luka and her friends sitting there looking at me. Kirine-san had just slammed the caf. doors open while holding my hand.

I blush at the attention we were getting, along with the daggers piercing my heart. God kill me now!

Kirine sat me down in front of a smirking Zatsune. "Hatsune-kun..."

"Zatsune"I say nervously as her eyes look me up and down. "Stop staring at me please, I feel as if the devil is staring at my soul when you do that"

"Rude"She wrote something down in a note book.

"Stop taking notes on me as well.."

"Shy"Kirine says with her own notebook. Writing with her free hand. "Where'd you- why're you writing about me now!?"I ask

"Observant" The two say in unsion as they wrote in their mysterious books. Just as my gaurd was down a certain red head pops up and startles the life out of me by grabbing my sides. I scream softly and turn to look straight into the red head's eyes. "Kasane-san..."

"Hatsune-kun~ What're you doing here? Your friends are-" She looked at the cuffs between me and Kirine. "Ohhhh~ Kirine-chan you can set it free now"

"I lost the key Teto-san"Kirine answers with a sad look, "Now it can't go to it's friends"

"Don't worry Kirine-chan it can go back later"Teto pats her back. "Hatsune-kun I-"

"You insult my exsistence by refering to me as 'it' and you expect me to listen to you?"I glare at her. She chuckles and sat on my other side. "Don't worry Hatsune-kun this club is perfectly normal~"

"You say that but you have Zatsune"I point at the black haired girl with red eyes. "Anyways, tell me again why I'm suppose to join your club..."I ask as Zatsune kicked my leg for the first comment I made. "Ow."

"Your in this club simply because we need more chracter- I mean club members, and we want to observer your mysterious aura."Teto says with a serious look.

"Are you the president of this club Kasane-san?"I ask while looking at the girl. She shakes her head, "Nah, That'd be someone else but he's not in right now. I'm the back-up~ "

"...What do you do in this club?"I ask slowly as I turn to Zatsune who was about to speak but a different voice came out. "We observe people on school grounds"...that voice sounded like... Where'd it come from though..? I look at Kirine who points under the table. I then look to Teto who was also pointing under the table. Zatsune was also pointing under the table. I felt hands on my thighs , I shiver and quickly look between my legs to see none other than one of the famous Yandere's of the school, Sukone Tei. I scream and get out of my seat, pulling Kirine with me as the yandere got out of the table and looked at me curiously.

"What?"She asked weirdly

"W-What-!? Why-!?"I point under the table.

"I am comfortable under tables in the dark"She answers me as she sat besides Zatsune. Looking closely I see a familiar blonde sitting on the other side of Zatsune. It was Akita Neru, tweeting away on what just happened.

"Are you all sure this is club just observes!?"I asked quietly as I glare at all of them. "Of course, why don't you think so Hatsune-kun?"Teto asks.

"First of all you have Sukone Tei here as a member am I right!?"I point at the girl who attempts to bite my finger but I pull back quickly. Teto nods slowly. "Your all members right?!" They all nod. "Are you all sure this isn't some emo/delinquent club cuz I'm not a delinquent! Or emo!"

"What makes you think we're emo Hatsune-kun?"Zatsune chuckles, "Neru here doesn't look emo or like a delinquent, Teto is to hyper-active to be any of those two options. I just like the color black and red and Tei here just likes to...observe death.."

Tei giggles evily as she looked at me, I see her lips move but hear nothing. "If you have something to say to me please say it out loud!" I nervously say to her as she shrugs with a sadistic grin.

"We are all from rich families as well, why would we go low and be delinquents like you?" Zatsune continues.

"I am not a delinquent!"I groan at this group of people and look back to my friends. Meiko catches sight of me and looked confused, I mouth :"Help Me" to her. It took her a while to read my lips but she got it and came over with everyone else.

"Hey, Miku-chan Why're you sitting here?"Kaito asks politly as they walked over.

"Oh uhhh.."I glare at Meiko.  
"What? you said 'Come here' from over there"Meiko shrugs

"I mouthed "Help me!" How the fuck did you get "Come here"!?" I ask her as my hand hits my forehead. Meiko laughs nervously, "Ohhh~ You should've said so" Another facepalm.

"Miku-san what did you need?"Len asks, I look at him and something came to mind. I point at him and look at Tei. "Tei! You like Len right? Help me out of this club and you can go rape him!"

Tei looked at me curiously but shook her head, "Kagamine-kun does not interest me any more..."You could see the hint of Yandere in her eyes. "Hatsune-kun interests me more, her medical files are what interest me the most~"

"That's illegal isn't it!?"I point at the Yandere's accusingly while looking at my friends. I don't get any answers from them ,"Thank you for your help!"I roll my eyes as I look back at Teto, "Kasane-san I am not interesting so please...let me out of this club"

"But you are interesting Hatsune-kun, your the only one in the school that has a-"I knew what she was going to say and covered her mouth with a piece of french bread.

Gumi was the first to break from this stupidity as she groans.

"Ugh, This is stupid. Let's leave"Gumi comments as she tugged on Gakupo's shirt and a small red-head's sleeve. "Luka, Lily. You two coming?"

"You three go on ahead, Miki-chan watch yourself Okay?"Lily says softly as she looked at the red-headed girl.. The girl nods and skips off with Gumi and Gakupo.

Luka then looked at Rin, Len, Kaito and Meiko. "Go run off, me and Lily can handle this...Go throw some poop or somethin-"  
"We are not monkey's you bitch!"Rin spat coldly at the pinkette who only shrugged.

"Hurry up and leave. I am going to settle this"Luka says as she looked back at me and flipped her hair back as my friends leave, _'No! Don't leave me with them!'_ my mind shouts as Luka glares at Kirine's and my intertwined hands. Lily looked nervouse cause she knew what was going on but didn't want to butt-in to Luka's buisness because it'll seem a little too suspicous.

"What is going on here Hatsune-san? Why are you suddenly hanging out with 'them' when you have your friends over there?" Luka says with her cold glare on me.

"I was-...Wait why were you sitting with them today?"I ask her curiously. Luka's face turned red as she looked another direction, "Lily reminded me I move around a lot in my sleep...I was sitting there to apologize for my attitude today.."She mummbles and looks me straight in the eyes. "Now explain that!" She pointed at me and Kirine's hands again.

"(Sob Sob) I needed comfort and Hatsune-kun wanted to help so she decided, holding my hand would comfort me. (Sob Sob) She's so nice"Kirine sobs with fake tears.

Teto was video taping the whole thing.

"Quit the bull-shit and answer why there are hand-cuffs on you two"Luka pulled our hands apart to show the chain link.

Kirine clicks her tongue, probably because her acting didn't work...

I felt kinda bad for her though...Tsubaki was being targeted by Luka. The Luka who can tramatize her. Before anything bad happens to Kirine I jump in and block her from Luka's view. "Calm down Megurine-san, Tsubaki-san wanted to test out hand-cuffs so she asked me to try it with her...I agreed but she lost the key soo we're kind stuck"

"Hatsune-san, didn't I tell you to call me by my first name?"Luka voice raises in annoyance. "Anyways why didn't you just-"

"Pick-locking"Lily suggests with a suggestive look, Luka glares at her for butting-in while she was talking. I gave a sigh and look at the girl, "Who the heck knows how to pick a lock?"

They were all staring at me.

"For the last time, I am not like that!"I shout

"We didn't say anything we were simply looking at you"Zatsune chuckles as she bit into a strawberry. "Proceed with picking it...that or we could get Tei to chainsaw it off" Tei perks up.

"No! I don't want to die yet"I tell them as I look at the two girls standing in front of me. I sigh in defeat, "Anyone have a bobby pin?" I ask.

"Oh? So you do know how to-"

"Don't say it"I cut Kirine off as Lily hands me a bobby pin. I take it and proceed to pick at the cuffs key hole. I mummbled as I took off my cuff, I then took off Kirine's cuffs. I handed the pin back to Lily who giggles at what I had just done...

A blush makes it's way to my cheeks as I look at the blonde.  
"Blushes when Masuda-san is in view"Kirine writes down

"S-Stop that!"I tell her while blushing, Lily's cheeks were glowing red as well.

"So, Hatsune-kun your interested in blondes?"Teto says with a grin as she eye-balled Neru. "Don't look at me"Neru says with a dull look.

"I-I-I'm not- I don't-!- Ugh!"I say in frustration

"Gets frustrated easily"Zatsune laughs as she wrote that down. "Tei try see if you can get her to scream again, maybe she's a scaredy ca-"

"Don't do it Sukone-san!"I say with my hands up in defense as i back up into Luka who had placed her hands onto my shoulders. Her grip tightening, making me flinch. "Oww.. Megurine-san?"

"Shut up..."She began to take me by surprise by grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the cafeteria. "Megurine-san?!" I ask in surprise. I look back to see the others looking at us confusingly. Lily seemed to be busy calming down my new club members... okay sure yea we'll go with that. Zatsune seemed to be frustrated and Tei seemed to be shouting something as Neru continued to tweet. Teto nervously chewed on her bread as Kirine waved me bye...Weird girl.

The bell rung but Luka continued to drag me somewhere. After a few mintues I find my back up against the library's wall. The library was pretty much empty, the only one there was the librarian who was busy doing something in her office. Luka brought me all the way to the back of the library where no one would spot us and she had pushed me against the wall...again, Deja vu much.

"Megur- Luka-san...Haven't we been in this situation before?"I grin "Although now we have no one to stop us from-"

"Shut up.."She says to me seriously as her hand slams onto the wall behind me, "Who do you think you are Hatsune-san..."

"Umm...I don't get what your saying Luka-san-"

"Miku...do you really like blondes?"She asks while her eyes are looking in another direction.

"No"I answer her "I have no preferences of people I like."I answer her with a simple answer. She sighed in relief. "Aw Why? Were you jealous Luka-san?"

"Be quiet you pervert.."She glares at me straight in the eyes. Her eyes are beautiful now that I see them...

"Why did you suddenly drag me here Luka?" I ask her curiously. She moved back a little, "I needed you alone..."She whispers loud enough for me to hear.

"Why?"

"I already told you! I wanted to apologize for my behavior!"She yells at me. I was taken a back but nod slowly as she takes a deep breath, "Hatsune-san I'm sorry for treating you badly and ignoring you for most of the day... I just...I thought you were trying to take advantage of me while I was sleeping...I was to shock to listen you what you had to say. And I also forgot about me moving around while sleeping."

"Hey, It's okay"I tell her with a nervous smile. "No harm done, Just a little bad attitude. Nothing else so it's alright Luka-san"

She nods slowly as we sat on the library carpet, both of us leaning on some book-shelf. We were too close but oh well, I like the smell of her hair, it's making me feel sleepy just being by her...I slowly drift off to sleep as I close my eyes and lean on her.

"Hatsune-san?.."Luka asks sleepily as well, "What are you doing?"

"Mmmm?"I mummble lazily. "I'm...I'm gonna take a little nap..."

"Oh...I'm gonna do that too..."Her voice was soft and she sounded tired as I felt pressure on my left side, she must be leaning on me as well.

The warmth of the sunlight hit us making me feel more sleepy. My eyes shut as darkness comes to view...Finally, I've fallen asleep. A warmth in my heart came upon making my sleep feel very...comfortable.

**[[No one's POV]]**

"...-tsune-san"

"-Hatsune-san" Luka shook the sleeping teal girl. "Oi! Baka!" She gave in and slapped Miku on the head.

"Ow!"Miku yelps in pain as she stares at the other girl in annoyance. "What the hell Luka!"

"Look what time it is baka!"Luka yells at Miku as she held up her phone in the other girl's face.

"Okay it's 3:27 what about it-"Miku thought for a second, "Oh shit! Why didn't you wake up earlier princess!?"

"Shut up you! I was asleep too!"Luka yells while blushing "Your too comfortable! Your like a frikken pillow!"

"Your boobs are pillows!"Miku yells back while blushing. Miku groped the girl "These are pillows in my view!"

"Y-You-! I'm g-gonna take that as a compliment you ass"Luka huffs out, not even caring if Miku was groping her. "Alright! You can sto-stop!" Luka pushed Miku off of her softly. "God your such a pervert"

Miku groans, "I am not a perver-"

"Just admit your one"Luka sighs while looking at the tealette.

"You have no proof-"

"First off, You groped me about two times. Second, You draw hentai. And third, You admitted yesterday night that you watch porn."Luka points out. Miku was going to retort but had nothing under her sleeve for al the things Luka said were true.

"Okay fine I'm a pervert!" Miku admits

"YESHH!" Teto's voice was heard. Miku and Luka turn quickly to see the S.O.S girl's plus Lily standing there. Teto held a camera and a cocky grin. Miku's eyes widen in fear as she looked at the group.

"H-How long were you-"

"Hmmmm...the part where you told Megurine-san her boobs were your pillows"Neru answers while twiddling with her phone, not even paying attention to the others.

Zatsune chuckles at Miku's face. "Close your mouth Hatsune-kun you might catch flies."Zatsune says. "Anyways, we have more dirt on you Hatsune-kun. Whaat are you going to do now?"

Miku sighs in defeat, "I'm gonna attend every S.O.S club meeting without complain."

"S.O.S.?"Luka looked confused, "Wait how'd you all find us!?"

Zatsune snaps her fingers. Tei approached Miku and reached into the girl's skirt. Miku moved back quickly as Tei pulled out a chip.

"Y-You chipped me!?"Miku looked weird and grossed out as she shivered. "When!?"

"When I was between your legs"Tei answers with a creepy grin. Luka looks shocked at what Tei answers.

"Between your legs!?"Luka looked at the tealette "What the hell Hatsune-san!"

"H-Hold it! S-She- nothing happened!" Miku stutters out as Luka whacks her. "You are a pervert!"Luka says angrily.

"Don't worry Megurine-san, you can join the club to" Zatsune says, "Since we have a video of you being groped by Hatsune-kun~ How was that by the way?"

"You wouldn't.."Luka glares

"Oh?"Zatsune laughs, "You think I'm not capable of sending the video to the entire school? We have dirt on all three of you~"

"Woah hold the phone" Miku says "Zatsune-san please leave them out of this..."

"Your so kind Hatsune-kun" Kirine writes in her notebook again. "Zatsune-san let's just leave the two alone..."Neru says while snapping her phone shut and putting it in her skirt's pocket. "We just need Hatsune-san"

"What do you need me for..?"Miku asks curiously

"As said before Hatsune-kun" Zatsune walked closely to the girl and placed a hand on her cheek while staring deeply into the tealette's eyes. "We want to observe **you**~"

Miku blushes from the contact and moves back a little. "Okay, Personal space please" Miku says weirdly. Zatsune grins. "We will listen to your pleads and leave Megurine-san and Masuda-san out of this. Do not think of it as me being a friend to you, just think of it as me pitying you"

"Oh well thanks I guess?"Miku says.

"Great now can you two leave? We need to have a meeting"Neru looked at Luka and Lily. "his meeting is kinda private for our club"

"No way, we are stayin-"

The librarian butts in, "Uh no, you girls are leaving"She says at the group of teenaged girls.

"Oh dear I apologize for our outbursts sensei"Lily apologizes for all of them. The woman nods as the teens leave the library and the school.

"As for you Hatsune-kun, from now on you are our lacky"Zatsune says at the front gates of the school.

"Lacky?"Miku groans "I guess I don't mind"

"You don't mind anything!"Luka yells "At least try and care that your being bossed around!" Miku shrugs as she began to walk off.

"Uhhh...where are you going Lacky?"Tei grabbed Miku's hair and pulled her back. "Your coming with us~"

"No she isn't!"Luka says while glaring at the girl. " Hatsune-san doesn't have to listen to any of you"

"Luka it's alright, I'm in there club now so I gotta listen to them"Miku sighs heavily. "I kinda don't mind any more. Lily-san you girls can go home now"

Lily nods as she grabbed Luka's arm, "Let's go Luka"

"Lily! Why are you-"

"We have nothing to do Luka, and Miku-san actually wants to be apart of their activites. Miku-san is making friends so I don't mind this"

"Umm Let's not call them and me friends please"Miku points out, "there more of, "People I know""

Luka groans, "Fine!" She pulled her arm away from Lily and rushed off angrily. Lily followed , trying to comfort her friend.

"Okay, Hatsune-kun let's go~"Zatsune points in the direction of the mall.

"Go where?"Miku asks

"To observe what our fellow students do after school" Kirine answers

"We also need to change your style"Zatsune answers as she leaned onto Miku. "You need to wear more black my dear" Zatsune blew onto Miku's ear softly and seductively.

Miku shivers and stood besides Neru and Teto. Teto took a picture of her new member as Neru tweeted some more.

"I see, Hatsune-kun~ You'd choose me more than her~"Teto points at Zatsune making the black haired girl glare at her. "I mean I am moooreeee sexier-"

"No stop, I'd rather choose Neru"Miku says slowly and weirdly as she inched closer to Neru rather than teto. "Your too weird Kasane-san..."

Teto looked shocked and sulked.

"Come now Hatsune-kun let's make your style more like...mines~"Zatsune chuckles

_'I have a bad feeling about this...'_

* * *

**Me:I'm kinda tired so I rushed on this chapter, sorry everyone**

**Luka:Shows how much you love us -Sarcasm-**

**Me:I know right~ **

**Miku:you need to rest more Otaku-kun**

**Me:Yea Yea I know~**

**Miku:Seriously**

**Me:Haiiii~~ Alrighty then everyone~~ Byee-niiiii!~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Perverted Manga Artist: Chapter 8**

**Me:Banana!**

**Luka:Otaku-kun watched despicable me 2 am I right...**

**Miku:Yup**

**Luka:Otaku-kun instead of watching a horror can't me and Miku watch that on our date?**

**Me:Sure...I don't mind nyahaha~**

**Luka:Yessshhh!~**

**Miku:Luka-chan your such a scardey-cat**

**Luka:Shut up Miku**

**Miku:-Chuckles- Otaku-kun owns noting of any sort, not even the damn laptop**

**Me:Hey! I own half the laptop**

**Miku:See what I mean? **

**Me:Enjoy!~ Nyahaha...by the way Miku**

**Miku:?**

**Me:Good luck**

* * *

**~MPMA~**

**[[Miku's POV]]**

Zatsune, Kirine, Teto, Tei, and Neru all drag me to the mall close by to our school. I look around to see most students there, either hanging out, shopping or in a corner swapping spit with another. Gross...

"Alright Hatsune-kun, we need to get you some dark clothes" Zatsune says

"Wait Why?"I ask and dpoint at Teto and Neru, "These two don't wear much dark..so why-"

"Because your our lacky so you have to wear black, it represents me, Tei and Kirine" Zatsune answers "The other two already have something in common with you"

"And that is?" Neru asks while looking up from her phone

Zatsune chuckles and points at Neru, "Tri-"

Neru have a questioning look as Zatsune pointed at Teto next, "-ple"

She then pointed at me, "Ba-"

And then she motioned all three of us, "-ka"

I thought about her words and put them together... **'Triple Baka'**

"Hey!"Me and Teto whine. Neru couldn't care less as she twiddled with her phone in hand. Zatsune sighs and takes the phone away. "Neru your going to raise the phone bill again, do you want your parents to ground you for months?"

Neru clicks her tongue and shook her head as Zatsune handed her phone back, the blonde putting it into her bag. Teto was looking around like a kid in a candy store, Kirine was staring at me while writing in her note book and Tei was...staring at me...plainly staring at...me.

I stared back for a moment, a few seconds later I find her lips form into a creepy grin, slowly as her eyes looked me up and down. I felt so violated even though she didn't do anything...Yet!

"Please stop her from raping me at any moment..."I look at Kirine while pointing at Tei. Kirine shrugs and nods slowly, making me feel weary. I don't want to be raped by a Yandere, it'll be rough and bloody if that happened and I don't want that!

"Zatsune-san keep her on a leash!"I tell the black haired girl who sighs and looks at me seriously.

"Do you want me to die early Hatsune-kun?"She asks me making me face palm, "I'd rather watch you get raped by her than to hold her back" Zatsune says while looking around.

"Fuck you..."I mummble

"Would you like to do that?"Zatsune chuckles at my words and looked me in the eyes, "I don't mind~~" Tei glares at her and pulled out some pair of scissors from her skirt. "Calm down Tei I have no intentions of taking her before you"

"I do not want rough sex with a Yandere, or a damn Sadist."I glare at her.

"A threesome then?"Zatsune gave a questioning look and then looked to Tei, "Are threesomes okay with you? Cuz I don't mind"

"I don't mind~" Tei grins evily while the two look at me.

"No way!"I shout, "I'd rather have a threesome with Luka and Lily!, Heck even a threesome with Neru and Haku wouldn't be bad!"

Neru's face turns red as she glares at me, "Don't add me into your perverted conversation..."

"By the way are you still a virgin Hatsune-kun?"Tei asks softly and slowly, making it sound creepy

"Y-Yes"I answer her slowly, worried she might do something to me.

"Hatsune-kun my Birthday's in June, you could give me your virginity as a gift!~"Tei looks at me seriously

"Well, My birthday's in October Hatsune-kun"Zatsune answers

"What are you doing Hatsune-san? I get her before you remember"Tei's voice lowers and darkens, so as her aura.

"She's a virgin, that changes everything"Zatsune says with a grin, "I'm having her wholesale virginity, you'll just have to settle for her Resale virginity"

"Grrr!" Tei glares more daggers into Zatsune

Zatsune sighs, "Fine!" She grabbed my arm as Tei grabbed the other, "I Can't wait so i'll have half and you have half." She points at a restroom close by, "Restroom sex okay with you?"

Tei nods happily.

"You three!"I look at Kirine, Neru and Teto. "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

"No way this is pure gold~"Teto announces as she video taped me and the other two girls.

"Can you all stop, I hate attention!"I tell the two as I roughly pull my arms back from the two, "I hate attention but girls surround me every day like they're my best friends...heh what the hell's wrong with me"I mimmuble to myself as I sigh and look at the girls.

"We're here for my new stile right?" They all nod "Then hurry up and get my clothes already"

"Right"Zatsune says as they drag me to their usual clothing shop. It was all dark and gothic as rock music played in the backround.

"Hatsune-kun this'll be your new uniform in school and these'll be your new clothes for when you go out" Teto holds up the uniform showing me a white button up t-shirt, Short-Shorts, a teal tie (Copying my hair color I assume) and a black vest. The costume also went with black and teal stripped stockings and black boots that go up to my knees. The other clothes were just black gothic stuff.

I pull out my wallet from my school bag and look in it to see I have less than enough to pay for all that stuff. Kirine shook her head in disapproval and looked at me sincerely. "Don't worry Hatsune-kun, we're buying."

"Really?"I look worried, "I mean I'll pay for half-"

"No, we got this. It was our idea anyways" Zatsune says "There's no need to be a gentlmen"

"Gentlmen? I was simply-"

"Shhhh"Tei placed a finger to my lips, hushing me. "There There~" I felt chills crawl up my back as I look at the girl weirdly.

Teto happily skipped around as she grabbed some acsessories, a bunch of rings, some necklaces and some brecelete's.

The girls throw the things into my arms, making me hold all the stuff as they got more. Finally we were able to get to the cash register. The price was to over-rated in my view but the girls were just throwin their cash like it was a piece of trash.

"You girls must be really rich"I comment to Neru.

"Of course we are, Megurine-san and Masuda-san are rich too you know, you should be used to hanging out with rich people since those two are rich"Neru says while looking at me curiously.

"Oh...Wait Luka and Lily are rich?"I ask in shock

"You've got to be shitting me"Neru face palms at my stupidity and groans. "Your an idiot Hatsune-san"She comments as Zatsune approaches me.

"Change into oyour uniform lacky"Zatsune laughs, I glare at her and nod as she hands me the shopping bag with the uniform in it. I rush to the changing room and changed.

After a few minutes of fixing myself I walk back out to find the girls arguing again.

"Zatsune! She is not doing that"Neru tells the black haired girl, "Doing that will change everyhting about her!"

"It'll only be a little!"Zatsune groans, "Hatsune-kun come here!"

I look confused but nod. She pulled of my tie and tied it around my head, covering my vison completely. "Don't take that off till I say so...if you do Tei will rape you on the spot.." I hear her voice and nod.

Zatsune's hand (guessed) grabs my own as she leads me somewhere.

"Zatsune! Listen to me! Her friends aren't going to like this"Neru yells as they followed us (Heared the footsteps). Even though Neru was on the verge of anger, Zatsune refused to listen and continued to walk. I could tell we were walking into some stoe cause I bumoed into some glass door.

Zatsune releases my hand and walked off somewhere. I felt alone in the dark when she did that. Suddenly I felt a hand on my own again. I jump in shock but was calmed down by the voice.

"Calm down Hatsune-kun it's only me, come now"Zatsune's voice says as she leads me into some room. I was softly pushed into a chair. I wanted to tear the tie off already and see what type of horror was going on in the room.

"Here right?"I hear a man's voice as i felt a hand close by my lower lip.

"Oh and here to please...hmmm... you know what just make it a bunch of them right here and here"I felt two hands on my ears. I think they are Zatsune's because they are much skinnier than the one's before. "Make them this design...Oh and here to!"

Zatsune pulled out my tongue.

"Hmmm..Alright, just wait out there"The man tells Zatsune as I hear footsteps and a door shuting. "Alright sweet-heart, this'll only hurt a bit..."

_'Hurt a bit? Oh god am I going to be raped!?'_ I thought as I felt him lay me down onto the chair. His hand felt like plastic as he held pulled my tongue out softly, shining a bright light, From what I can tell. I felt a pair of forceps clam my tongue and it finally git me,_ 'This isn't rape i was tricked into getting piercing-'_ I yelp in pain as a needl stabs through my tongue. I felt tears at my eyes as the man put in some studded piercing...I knew what was coming next as he grabbed my lip softly...

"Stwop! Stwop!" I complain as I tasted a bit of blood.

"I'm sorry but your friend said not to stop, even if you beg"The man says, I can tell what piercing he was about to do, it was a 'Spider Bite' piercing. I whine for him to stop but he just keeps going as the needles pierce through my lower lip two times as two bead rings go through making me scream in pain, some blood coming out. What kind of shop is this!? WHy not knock me out first!?

My whole body was trembling as I sat there, helpless.

Finally Neru rushed in. "STOP!" I hear her voice, "That's enough!"

The tie was pulled off of me, making me flinsh from the bright lights. I was sitting in a dark room, in front of some bald guy with facial hair. I look to neru slowly, who gave me a worried look.

"Hatsune-san! Are you okay!?"Neru asks, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop the first half...Tei was the gaurd dog...I had to wait till Teto could distract her..I'm sorry"

The man sighs as he handed me a cup full of ice, "Sucking on ice helps keep the pain down."

I nod slowly and began to suck on a piece of ice... I was in pain. My vision gets blurry as Neru calls out to me.

"Hatsune-san?" Neru says as I fell back into the seat

"Hatsune-kun!"I hear Kirine's voice and Teto's gasp as darkness grasps my vision. I had just fainted.

* * *

**Me:Sorry for the short chapter everyone, I had to finish early cause my arms began to hurt like hell**

**Luka:MIKU GOT PIERCINGS!?**

**Miku:-In pain- That was hard to act out**

**Me:Sorry Miku-chan, I know Zatsune would want her lacky to get some piercings...that and my cousin suggested piercings for this chapter nyaaahaha**

**Miku:It's okay... I hope you'll get rid of them though**

**Me:Of course, although that means Luka can't kiss you for a while**

**Luka:DAMIT! OTAKU-BAKA!**

**Me:Well before I die~ Bye-niiii!~~ -Slammed into the ground by a large tuna-**

**Luka:DIEEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Perverted manga Artist: Chapter 9**

**Me:Hey Everyone-**

**Luka:NOW!? NOW YOU GREET NORMALLY!?**

**Me:What crawled up your ass and died?**

**Luka:Shut up before I shove something up YOUR ass**

**Me:Yes ma'am! -Turns to Miku-**

**Miku:Sorry Otaku-kun, Luka has her period.**

**Luka:MIKU! DON'T ANNOUNCE IT TO EVERYONE!**

**Miku:Oh Shit! Sorry Luka-chan!**

**Luka:It's okay... You owe me sex though**

**Me:Well isn't that nic-**

**Luka:HURRY UP WITH THE STORY YOU DIRTY PERVERT! I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR SORRY ASS THEN- (Censoring the rest)**

**Me:Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today...**

**Luka:Fuck off...**

**Me:I own nothing**

**Miku:And sorry about Luka-chan everyone**

**Me:When's your period Miku?**

**Miku:I can't have mines yet, I have a penis in your story so that prevents me from getting that.**

**Luka:-Face turns red-...BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Me and Miku: Yes ma'am... Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**~MPMA~**

**[[Miku's POV]]**

...

...

I open my eyes slowly...My body felt like it was in a comfortable place. I must be in my room right now, I know this feeling. My vision is blurry at first but the blurriness vanished and I could see clearly now. I was right, I was laying in bed in my room. I sat up slowly to look around. This was my room alright...it's just that... it seems more cleaner than usual, did something happen?

I got up from bed and analyzed my bed, the bed even seemed clean...

Seriously..did Mikuo-nii come in and clean my room for me? If so, that is awesome! That means he actually wants to listen to me~ I know he loves me and all he just gives me a hard time...( =3=)

I hear the door open and quickly sit back in bed. It was Mikuo-nii.

"Miku!"He cries and rushes over to my side, "Are you okay!? What happened!?"

"What do you mean?"

"5 girls came over a few days ago, two of them carrying you! Your style was competly changed and you were wearing a mask!" He said, "I let them in and when they took off the mask you had blood everywhere! And then I see the piercings..." His aura darkens

"...uhhh"I tremble nervously, "I-It wasn't...I-I didn't kno-"

"Miku if you wanted a piercing...why didn't you ask?"Mikuo says worriedly, "I know your at that age where piercing your body is okay to you, I don't mind as long as your okay. But next time ask your fucking brother first" He glares, "Okay?"

I nod nervously.

"My god you don't know what I had to deal with!" He groans as he sat beside me, "One of your friends was video taping everything while chewing on a french bread and crying a fucking river on the carpet. The blonde tweeted/texted non-stop on her phone! The crazy chick with the silver hair kept saying something like, 'Now's the time to rape her' and shit. The one covering her mouth was always writing in some journal and everytime I complain and ask about you the black haired one kept sighing like nothing!"

"...Oh sorry about...them.."I was shocked at his outburt but oh well.

"Worst thing? Yowane-san was over! When she saw the blood she fainted again! She fainted right on the spot, the silver haired chick wanted to cut her body to pieces. You know how hard it is to deal with girls like that!?" Mikuo slams his fist on the bed, making me jump in fear. "Not only that your other friends visited non-stop too!"

I nod nervously again.

"I kept telling them that your okay but nooo! They won't listen...I so wanna kill someone right now."Mikuo had bags under his eyes as he stares at me

"Don't look at me, I didn't even know i'd be out that long"I tell honestly tell him. "Why was I out long anyways? It was only a piercing..."

"The doctor came over and told me about that, he said you lost a bit to much blood from the piercing. What were you moving a lot?"

"I was uhh...Kinda scared so yea."I answer as he rubs my head, "Nii-chan...I don't wanna get piercings anymore..."

He pulls me into a hug, "It's okay...Don't worry Miku you won't get anymore...I'll make sure of that" He pulls out a knife all of a sudden with a death glare on me

"Yes sir!" I am soo scared right now. "So please put the knife away!"

He clicks his tongue and the knife was put back into his pocket, "What time is it?" I asked before he could leave.

"It's 5 in the afternoon."Mikuo answers "And it's a Friday so you only missed 3 days of school..."

"3 days...Today's a friday?" He gave me a nod, "So my date with Luka is tomorrow..."

"Date!?"Mikuo looked shocked

"Didn't I tell you?"

"I don't know did you?"Mikuo looks at me curiously, "Oh well who care, OMG what're you gonna wear!?"

"Mikuo-nii...you act like an onii-san sometimes the rest of the time you just act plain gay..."I facepalm at the stupidity.

He whacks my arm harshly.

"Oh right...those 5 friends of yours..well the black haired girl and silver haired one came in here and raided your closet..."Mikuo says slowly so I could understand

"What...?"I look at him then at my closet. I rush to it and quickly slam it open, in my closet a whole bunch of black clothing. There wasn't the slightest bit of bright color in my closet anymore! Except maybe teal.

Looking back at Mikuo with a nervous look. "Did the silver haired one do anything?"

"No...Thankfully she didn't.."Mikuo says, scared like me. Mikuo was sweating like me, fearing something might happen since we were talking about Tei. I felt shivers when I feel the aura of a deadly glare that had lust in it.

My hand slowly reaches for the curtains... I gulp as I reach it and shut my eyes tightly as I open them quickly. I hear a sigh from nii-chan and open my eyes to see no one was there.

"What are you two doing?~"I hear Tei's voice

"KYAA!"I scream as my brother jumps on me. He was scared of Tei too.

"How did you get in-"

"Oh right Miku your friends are over!"Mikuo says while looking at me nervously. "I forgot to tell you that"

"Seriously Nii-chan?"I glare into his black soul. "Now you tell me?"

"What am I your fucking butler?"Mikuo says with a disgusted look as he leads Tei out. "Miku get into a pair of clothes so you can go greet them, While your doing that can you tell them to stop coming? I'm tired of serving animals"

"What was that?" Tei glares at him

"Oh I'm sorry, Animals and Psychopaths" Mikuo rolls his eyes, not even caring that Tei is a yandere. Tei passes that comment off as if it was a compliment and I sigh in relief. Again I look through my clothes but all I see was black... Oh well...

**[[No one's POV]]**

"How is she?"Kaito asks Mikuo, who had just recently come down pushing a happy Tei. Mikuo blushes a little from the blue haired man talking to him but coughs it off.

"She's awake but I suggest you all not rush her and talk to her slowly like she's a special child-"

"Oh was she not already special?"Luka asks, trying to hide the worry in her voice for the teal girl.

The people downstairs were:

**Group 1 (Miku's Original friends):**

**Rin**

**Len**

**Meiko**

**Kaito**

**Group 2 (Tag-Alongs/Luka's group):**

**Luka**

**Lily**

**Miki**

**Gumi **

**Gakupo**

**Group 3 (Psychopaths/ club members of Miku's ):**

**Neru (With her cellphone)**

**Teto (With her camera)**

**Zatsune**

**Kirine**

**Tei**

**Adults:**

**Mikuo **

**Haku**

There were about 16 people down there waiting for Miku to come up. Luka was glaring at Miku's new club member's especially the black haired beauty. Luka had heard from Neru (The only sane person in the club) that Zatsune had tricked 'her' teal headed idiot to getting piercings. Luka had heard about this in school on wednesday and had told Lily and Miku's Original friend about this. After school they had all gone to visit the teal girl and once they saw the mess of things...The knew the SOS club was dangerous for Miku.

When they were over they also found a knocked out Haku who's been sleeping for hours from what Mikuo said and the other 5 girls waiting in the living room.

Lily, Mikuo, Kaito, Len, and Neru were the only ones taking care of the girls while the others were arguing with each other. They all had choosen their enemies and it went like this...

**Kirine vs. Zatsune vs. Luka**

**Rin vs. Gumi**

**Meiko vs. Gakupo**

**Miki vs. Teto (Cute~)**

And for some reason instead of picking a fight with Luka or someone with chest hair to argue with her, Tei had choosen Haku as her enemy. Apparently the white haired woman was to sexy to be hanging around Miku so Tei had the idea that Haku was seducing Miku.

Mikuo had enough and had told them that if they didn't stop, he'd kick them out and ban them from the house while holding 5 knives. That scared everyone including Te- nevermind that didn't scare her... Tei felt threatend from Mikuo carrying more knives than her and made him her new enemy.

Haku had sighed in relief when Tei announced Mikuo her enemy but then she had declared both adults her enemy.

On that day she had said these words:

"I **will** kill you two! You better keep one eye open when you sleep!"

That had scared only Haku, Mikuo only laughed and had told the girl:

"Go ahead and try if you kill me Miku will have to leave with Haku to america~"Mikuo grinned.

Tei clicked her tongue and did nothing to them ever since.

Miku stumbles on her feet when walking to the stairs, catching everyon'e attention. Rin and Len rush to her side and clung to her like their lives depened on it.

Rin slammed her fist on Miku's back softly while whining about the girl being absent for 3 days.

Len only cried a little.

"Seriously Hatsune-kun?"Zatsune sighs "If you didn't want a piercing you should've said so in the beginning"

"I didn't even know about the piercing untill I felt the forceps on my tongue..."Miku glares, "Zatsune-san I don't like what you did to me...I think it's cool and all but you could've at least warn me about it..."

Zatsune looked surpised..."Y-Your not mad?"

"Honestly no...I was surprised yes but no I'm not mad.."Miku sighs as she sat in the empty seat inbetween Luka and Meiko. "I think it's pretty cool when you get used to it..."

Miku stuck her tongue out to show the black piercing. "It looks cool I mean but it packs one hell of a punch."

Zatsune looks away blushing...

'_Great not another tsundere_.' Miku thought as she wached the girl's actions. "You guys can go home now, I'm fine"

"Miku are you sure your okay?"Meiko asks sincerely

"Of course Mei-chan"Miku laughs as Meiko gives her a pat on the back.

"Your one heck of a kid"Meiko laughs, "Me and Kaito will leave first" She tells them as she grabs the taller boys scarf and began to drag him.

"No! I gotta watch my little girl!"Kaito whines, "She might get hurt again!"

"Kaito your not her dad so stop acting like a doting daddy"Meiko yells as the two walk out. Their voices still to be heard from inside.

"Daddy will be back Mi-chaaaannn!"Kaito yells as Meiko's angered voice was heard as well. "Not if I'm still alive!"

A few seconds past until silence filled the room.

"I guess we're next" Gakupo announces as he motions to Gumi and himself.

"Really Gakupo-san? You and Gumi-san have some screen time right now, you sure you don't wanna stay a little longer to say something that'll get you out of the backround characters?" Miku asks slightly worried that the two will be easily forgotten

"Say something?" Gakupo looks to the viewers as well as Gumi, "Safe sex is the best way to go" Gakupo nods

"Stay in school and don't do drugs"Gumi winks with a thumbs up.

"What the hell are you pigs doing?" Zatsune looked at the two with a annoyed look. "Hurry up and leave, seeing your faces make me sick to the stomach"

"You want me to shove my foot up your ass you bitch!"Gumi yells but was being pulled out by Gakupo, "Calm down you idiot!" Gakupo sighs as the two leave.

"Zatsune should I do something about the green one?"Tei says as she pulled her knife out of her skirt slowly.

"No need"Zatsune sighs. "Excuse me maid? When is the tea coming out?" She looked at Mikuo who noticed who she was talking too. Mikuo glares at her, "Oh I'm sorry do you want some green tea, black tea, oh how about some 'The fuck wrong with you do you want me to slap the shit out of you' tea!?"Mikuo tells her with a smile since he does not like to be mean to guests.

"Zatsune-san"Luka calls out with an annoyed voice "Maybe you should stop being so mean"

"Hmm?"Zatsune chuckles "Why Megurine-san? Are you getting pissed that I'm taking your cold hearted place-"

"Oh? Taking my place you say? I'm simply saying you cannot beat me, you will always be 2nd place in my view."

Zatsune's lip twitches in anger, but notices something Luka doesn't have.

"I won't be 2nd to take Hatsune-kun's virginity though"Zatsune grins as she crossed her leg while sitting on the couch.

Luka's whole face turns red as she glared at the black haired girl. "Excuse me?..."

"You heard me Megurine-san"Zatsune laughs.

"Why would Hatsune-san give you her virginity if she doesn't even call you by your first name? Better yet why would she give it to a psychotic bitch in the first place...No offense for you position being taken Sukone-san"Luka glared holes into Zatsune.

Zatsune glares back.

"Alright let's stop with the conversation.."Miku says "First of all, I call her Zatsune because her first name is the same as my first name soo it'd be weird to call her. Second, PLease stop throwing my virginity around like it's some toy!"

"Yea!" Kirine says

"Thank you Tsubaki-san for speaking in my benifits now anyways-"

"I'm gonna be first to take it anyway!"Kirine says happily.

"Okay this is where you can shut up now Kirine-san"Miku facepalms as the other two continue their stare down. "Miku-san me and Rin are taking our leave now"Len announces nervously as he stood up with his and pulled on his sister

"Hell no! I am not leaving Miku with a bunch of whore-" Len slapped a hand to his older sister's mouth to shut her up. "We're leaving!" He says as he pushes the girl out, struggling to push her out because of all the punches she is throwing at him.

"Good bye Kamagine-san's"Zatsune says

"It's Kagamine!"Rin and Len yell, "What is up with the people in this house!? Why do they keep forgetting our names!?" Rin yells as she rushes out with Len.

"Shut the windows will you, I hear the wolves howling"Luka says as Rin continues to yell from the outside. "Ara, Hatsune-san you seemed to have left one door open for this dog to come in"Luka looks at Zatsune.

"Did you say something Megurine-san? The only thing I hear coming out of your mouth are monkey screams"Zatsune says coldly

"Really what is wrong with the women this generation"Mikuo sighs. Luka did a bold move and placed a hand on Miku's thigh. Miku notices the action and looked nervously at the pink women. "Umm.. Luka-san, where are you touching?"

"Oh excuse the bold move Hatsune-san I am just simply resting my hand"Luka says, continuing to stare at the black haired girl.

Zatsune sighs and stood up and sat on Miku's other side. Luka's eyes following her like a hawk. "Excuse me Hatsune-kun, do you have an intimate feelings for the thing beside you?"

"Huh?"Miku looked confused and was blushing when Zatsune asked the question.

"Which side are you talking about Zatsune-san?"Luka spat coldly, "There's a elegant girl with pink hair on her left side while there's a psychotic bitch on the other"

"Megurine-san you seem to not know the difference between your left and right. Oh and are you color blind? My hair is black"Zatsune says

"Oh I am not color blind Zatsune-san I simply see you as a Psychotic bitch"Luka says

"And I simply see you as someone who is not fit for Hatsune-kun so you should just get out of her life already"Zatsune glares

"Really? Am I the one that tricked her into getting piercings?"Luka says "Am I the one that knocked her out for 3 days, missing school and lessons? And am I the one being a burden to her right now?"

"Well I-"Zatsune felt a pang of guilt in her heart as she looked at Miku who was looking her confused. "She said it was okay! And that the piercings are cool and that she loves me for making her do that!"

"Technically I told you that they were cool and that you should ask before making me get them, I didn't say anything about loving you for doing this to me-"Miku was cut off by Luka putting a hand to her lips.

"Hatsune-san shut up for a moment"Luka says as her gaze grew cold. "I need to make a grown teen girl with black hair cry before we move on"

"L-L-Lily-ssaaannn!"Miku cries out , "S-Stop heerrr!"

"Now Now Luka-chan calm down for a moment and listen"Lily says with a nervous look. "Unlike Zatsune-san or anyone else in the school your going on a date with Hatsune-san so you have firct claim over her virginity"

"Oi, Wait how does that make any sense-"Miku was again cut off

"Your right!"Luka looked happy in some way. "I do get first claim"

"Don't ignore me!"Miku facepalms, "Can I get some words into this conversation-"

"I am displeased by this Hatsune-kun"Zatsune shook her head while looking at Miku. "If you wanted a date you could've just asked me instead of this woman"

"ARRRGG!"Miku groans as she leaned back into the couch and sighs, "I never understand women"

"Are you forgetting your a girl too Hatsune-san?"Neru looked up from her phone. "You only have the extra part, that still doesn't change the fact your female"

"Extra part?"Lily looked confused as Miku, Mikuo, and Haku stiffen. "What does she mean Hatsune-san?"

"She's talking about Miku's personality and how perverted this idiot is!"Mikuo says, "Miku is like a perverted high school boy!~"

"Yea that's what she was talking about!"Miku backs him up nervously as Haku nods, agreeing to the man's statement."...Hold on, Haku you agree to what he said" Miku looked disappointed at the woman. Haku began to shake her head nervously as she looked at the younger girl.  
"I'm hurt Haku..."Miku sobbed, "I thought you were the only person who didn't see me like that"

Haku teared up as she began to blush. The older woman got up from her seat and hugged Miku. Sitting on the girl's lap.

"Ah...I was just teasing Haku-chan~"Miku chuckles as the white haired woman looked her in the face and began to pout. "Sorry Sorry"

Tei was on the verge of pouncing Haku and stabbing the woman continuously as the others watch. Watching this scene got her angry and jealous. She doesn't like being jelous.

"Hatsune-kun.."Zatsune spoke out, "We should go on a date toda-"

"Stop right there, I would like you to put her on a leash first and I'll think about a date with you later in life"Miku points at Zatsune as she used her free arm to wrap around a scared Haku.

"Really when?"Zatsune looked at her with hope.

"Let's see..."Miku calculated the days in her head, "After-life?" Zatsune glares at her and whacks Miku's arm. Miku groans, "Ouch I was just kidding"

"Teto would also like to go on a date!"Teto announces in third person. This time Teto didn't video tape anything. Mikuo took her camera away because she kept video taping him as he gave Miku a bath. "But Teto suggests we do something!"

"Oh and what is that?" Neru looked at her friend in curiosity. Teto stood into the middle of the living room while facing everyone, "We will make this a dating sim battle!"

"A what?"Luka looked confused. Everyone was confused so they all turn to the expert at this stuff, Miku.

"Uhhh...Why are you all looking at me?"Miku asks as she played around with Haku's hair.

"We have no idea what Teto is talking about so enlighten us Hatsune-san"Neru answers as she put her phone away to pay attention.

"Why would I know what she's talking about? 99.9% of the time I'm not even listening to her-"

"HEARTLESS!"Teto cries as she points at Miku accusingly. Miku looked somewhat offended and sighs.

"You can call me that but I'm just saying my opinion~"Miku grins, "Now explain this plan of yours, I know it has something to do with a dating sim. I only hear the things I like so go ahead"

Teto pouts and goes back to being serious, "Think about this for a second everyone!" She looked determined. "Hatsune-kun will be the prota-"

"Oh my a second passed already but she intends to continue her speech"Luka says as she flipped her hair a little, her elegant look increasing .

"Let her talk Megurine-san"Zatsune says with a glare. "She seems to be serious about this so I'd like to hear this plan"

"Then listen to it on your own time and leave this area"Luka says

"I'd love to but I don't know..."Zatsune sighs "You might do something to Hatsune-kun while i'm gone" Luka groans as she looks at Teto. "Continue your speech french bread"

"Anyways, Hatsune-kun can be the protaganist and she will try and build points like in a dating sim. Whoever she chooses to build points with first will take her virginity first~"Teto says.

"Kasane-san..."Miku looked wide-eyed, "Are you crazy? Your trying to make my life into a dating sim!?"

"Of course~ Only your school life of course!"Teto laughs, "What do you girl's think?"

"I don't like the idea it's stupid and a waste of time-"Luka was cut off by a nervous Lily. "What Luka means is that she'd love to try this idea"

"No I don't I seriously think this idea is a piece of shi-"  
"We'd love to try it"

"This'll be interesting"Zatsune grins as she chuckled. "Hatsune-kun you better have a lot of money because your going to ohave to buy a lot of things that'll catch my attention~"

"I don't wanna participate"Miku says plainly. "I'm already going on a date with Luka-san tomorrow, doesn't that make her the winner?"

"No way, you will cancel that date and you will participate"Teto says cutely with a pout.

"Your kidding right?"Luka glares. "Hatsune-san is going to take me on a date to the movies, I finally have her attention and you want me to cancel it? Are you making a death wish Kasane-san?"

Luka looked as if she was ready to slap the french bread loving girl. "Kasane-san shall I bitch slap you to your senses?"

"Alright Luka let's not go that far!"Miku says nervously as she blocks the pinkette's view of Teto. "Kasane-san tomorrow is a Saturday can't you just let me go on my date with her? Besides Sunday I still have to go somewhere with Lily, Luka and Rin and I will not cancel that!"

Teto groans but notices something, "So you agree to the idea Hatsune-kun?"

"Well I don't hate it I'll give you that, I just don't think I have time to play these games Kasane-san"Miku says "I have something I need to finish in about 3 months." Miku says while fiddling with her fingers. "I need to talk to you about that by the way Haku"

Haku nods slowly.

"Oh come now Hatsune-kun. We won't cancel your dates! Can't you just play our games while in school? After schoool will be your time so you can do whatever you want"Zatsune says

"Can I play too Lily?"The cute petite besides Lily asks while tugging at Lily's sleeve. "Even though I have no idea who Hatsune Miku is"

Miku felt a arrow stab her heart when she heard that.

"Of course Miki-chan"Lily smiles

"It makes sense if you have no idea who she is"Luka spoke up "She does not like to make herself noticable to people, it's like she doesn't exsist at al-"

"Okay let's not kill me with a pained heart kay'?"Miku glares at her pink...friend. "I don't think I can take any more insults to my heart"

"Oh I'm sorry?"Mikuo spoke up "You have a heart?"

"Shut up you ass-wipe"Miku glares and gave a thoughtful look "... Okay I'll play but...can we not get to crazy here. Like i'll only play with you girls-"

"How lewd Hatsune-kun"Teto laughs at Miku's words. "Play with us~"

"You know I might have to ignore a certain red head that loves french bread and likes to video tape shit for no reason."Miku says with a smile as Teto looked hurt, "Shall I continue Kasane-san?"

"Please"Teto sulks as Neru patted her back

"I will play with you girls so please do not tell Rin or the others about this-" Miku looked at them weirdly, noticing something about this, "Wait why am I the main character?"

"You'd naturaly be the main character "Neru spoke as she texted on her phone again, "You are the main character for this story anyway-" Her phone rang "Oh a call?"

Neru answered the phone, "Hello? Neru speaking?...Uh-huh...Yea. Right. Sorry"

"Who was it?"Teto asks

"It was the author, said something about us talking to much about the off-screen stuff"Neru shut her phone and looked bored.

"Yea we should stop doing that"Miku sighs "It's not helping the story at all"

"This story is already slow so move on with talking"Tei says in a normal voice and then goes back to looking creepy.  
"Riiigghhhtt...What're the rules Kasane-san?"Miku says

"Okay~"Teto coughs a little "Rule # 1. The girls cannot talk to the MC the MC must talk to them. You whores can appear in front of her and she can choose to talk to you."

"Did she just call us whores?"Miki asks weirdly

"Apparantly yes"Lily sighs

"# 2-"

"Let me leave before I get dragged into this"Mikuo says and walks away akwardly.

"Miku must talk to you a certain amount of times to get closer to you."

"How much times?"Luka asks

"About 15 times"Teto says, "Wow this dating sim stuff is really complicated. After you finish getting close to her by talking to her she will have to try to get you into the dating mood and whoever gets her to date them first can have her virginity"

"Oi! again stop throwin around my virginity!"Miku says. "I'M NOT SOME WHORE YOU GUYS CAN JUST PASS AROUND AND SEXUALLY USE TO YOUR EVERY WHIM!"

Gasps. Everyone was surprised at Miku's sudden outburst.

"O-Oh.. I-I'm...! HELL NO. I'M STICKING TO WHAT I SAID. I'M NOT A FREAKIN TOY FOR ALL OF YOU!" Miku said.

"Of course your not a toy for all of us, your a toy for the SOS club"Zatsune grins

Miku facepalms and lays her head onto Luka's lap. Her feet on Zatsune's lap as Haku lay ontop of her. "I give up, Luka-san stay still so I can take a small nap, you to Zatsune"

"Hatsune-san aren't you gonna listen to Kasane-san's rules?"

"I'm the Main character I don't think I need to listen to anything"Miku answers as she hugged Haku while closing her eyes.  
"Don't you think you've napped enough Hatsune-san?"Lily chuckles

"Nah maybe a few more hours and i'll be okay"Miku opens one eye to say and then goes back to taking her nap, Luka as her pillow and Haku as her hug pillow and Zatsune as her foot rest.

"I don't know if I should feel honored to have her feet on me or to feel insulted to have her feet on me"Zatsune says with an annoyed look. "She should lay her head on my lap, I don't think she wants her head cold when she's sleeping"

"Are you saying something foot rest?"Luka says as she petted Miku's head softly.

"Stop fighting you two, Haku has a better position-" Lily looked to Miku's arms to see Tei there besides haku. Haku was on the ground, laying face down. "Scratch that...S-Sukone-san has the best position"

"Excuse my interruption but Kasane-san.."Miki spoke up, "can you continue your speech?"

Teto nods with determination and grins , "Okay so here's how it goes~~..."

* * *

**Me:DONE FOR NOW!~**

**Luka:STOP SCREAMING YOU PIECE OF **** I WILL CUT YOU TO PIECES AND FEED YOU TO LIONS IF YOU CONTINUE TO SCREAM! **

**Me:Again what crawled up her ass and died? **

**Miku:Again Otaku-kun, it's her...'monthly friend'**

**Me:-Ignores- Should I shove a stick down your ass Luka-chan? I could always pull out the thing~**

**Luka:-Glares- That's it! Where's Tei-san!? Tei-san I need your knives! -Walks off to look for Tei-**

**Me:M-Miku**

**Miku:Run Otaku-kun Run! -Running first-**

**Me:-Runs after- Don't l-leave me!**

**Miku:-Jumps into Meiko's car-**

**Meiko:M-Miku-chan?~ -drunk-**

**Me:-Jumps in too- Drive bitch driv- I mean! Mei-chan race that car!**

**Meiko:Ohhhhhh yessssshhh!~~ -Stomps on the gas-**

**Miku and Me:-SCREAM-**

**Luka:-Looks around for the two-...-faces the crowd annoyed- Get outta my faces already! -looks away blushing- Good Bye already! -Tsundere rushes to look for Miku-**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Perverted Manga Artist:Chapter 10**

**Luka:-Chuckling evily while looking at nails and leaning onto Miku on a couch-**

**Miku:-Staring at a beaten up sulking Otaku in a corner- Uhhh...Otaku-kun?**

**Me:-Points at a Luka accusingly- Who gave her Tuna!?(Tuna fish! Not Tuna Roll!)**

**Miku:...-Slowly raises hand- ...Sorry?**

**Me:-Gasps- I thought you were on my side Miku-tan!? Traitor! -Le Sulk-**

**Miku:Calm down Otaku-kun, I thought she would calm down a little if I gave her some tuna. I didn't know she would beat you up with it.**

**Luka:-Snickers- Hehee... That's what you get for not warning people this story will be a harem fic in the beginning and end with Negitoro~**

**Me:I'm getting forgetfull! -Facepalm-**

**Luka:You mean old? **

**Me:Someone get me my character item!**

**Miku:You don't have one-**

**Me:I do now! -Pulls out cellphone and faces camera to Luka- Say 'cheese'~**

**Luka:What's a phone gonna do-**

**Me:-Takes picture-**

**Luka:-Clothes change into a two piece black bathing suit- What the-!? Why you! -Chases after Otaku-**

**Me:-Runs- I owwwnnn nooottthhiiinnnggg!~~**

**Miku:-Sighs-...Enjoy -Runs after the two-**

* * *

**~MPMA~**

**[[Miku's POV]]**

I sat up lazily to find I was laying on Haku's lap instead of Luka. Huh? Looking around I find the place empty, they must've gone home.

Haku was on the verge of sleeping but I softly shake her. "Haku? What happened?"

She was fully awake now and faces me. "Y-Your f-friends went h-home... M-M-Megurine-san didn't w-want to wake y-you up s-so we switched places.."

"How did you two switch?"I look at her confused

She giggles a little, "Your a heavy sleeper M-Miku.." She points at the ground, "T-They dro-dropped you about 3 times and you were still asleep"

"3 times!?"I groan and look at the time to see it was 6:48 "That must explain why I have a headache" I rub my forehead in pain and finally realize me and Haku were alone. "That's right, I worked on the first story for the manga"

"Really!?"She looked happy, "May I see it?"

"Can you handle yaoi?"I ask her as her face turns red. "Haku?"

"I-I'm...a h-huge fan of..."She mummbles the last part but I can see where she's getting at and smirk. "Haku-chaan~ Your a Yaoi-fangirl?~~ That's so cuuuteee" I poke her on the side, getting her to flinch.

"P-Please s-stop..."She pleads with a pout and I nod with a chuckle. I stood up and stretched my arms a bit. "Let's go to my room?"

"O-Okay.."Haku stood up and dusted her clothing as I walked off to my room. She follows me quietly as we enter, I sitting at my study desk while she sits at my bed. "Here"I hand her the papers.

She nods slowly and began to read them.

"You each story could just be a sex scene right? A sex scene with a beginning of course"I ask her while playing around with my lucky pencil (Almost every artist I know has either a favorite or lucky pencil). My lucky/favorite pencil was a black one with a panda bear design on it. It was the first pencil I used when I drew my first manga.

I watched Haku read, her face getting redder by the second. She was finally at the end. She sighed in relief and when she put the papers down she had a slight nosebleed... I began to laugh uncontrollably when I saw that.

"W-What?"Haku looked surprise at my outburts.

"N-N-Nosebleed!" I got out before falling out of my seat laughing. "Y-You have-Pffftt! A-A nose- ahaha! -bleed!~"

"A-Ah!"She grabbed a tissue from the tissue box close by my bed and began to clean up her nosebleed as I continued to laugh at her. "N-No moree...C-Can't st-stop l-laughing!~~"

"O-Oh gooodddd i-it hurts! M-My stomach!"Tears ran down my cheeks as I was finally calming down a bit. Haku was glaring at me with teary eyes and a pout. "S-S-Sorry!~"

Haku crossed her arms and looked away from me with an angry look. I stood up and wiped away the tears and got closer, "I'm sorry Haku~~~~" I hug her and cuddle into her cutely.

She only blushes and looks another way.

"Sowwie?~"I pout and blew on her ear, making her shiver a little.

She looks me straigth in the face and pouts some more, "I-I forgive y-you but st-stop t-teasing me...mou! This is the first time i met someone like you!"

"I'll take that as compliment"I smile, "Anyways if you want me to do something normal I need to search up what a vagina looks like fast. Since no one wants to help me seriously I'm gonna have to look for some hookers-"

"M-M-Miku!"Haku's face was red, "Th-There's always the internet!"

I thought for a second, "Oh! Right!" I sat at my study desk and turn on the computer that sat there on my desk. "I forgot about the internet. Jeez what's wrong with my head this week?"

"Y-You did get h-hurt a lot t-this wee-week"Haku stutters out as she lay on my bed.. "Haku are you sleepy?"

She nods slowly and yawns, "Go ahead and sleep Haku I don't mind if you stay over again, Just...no more screaming in the morning okay?"

"Y-Yes... She agrees softly as she fell asleep on my bed. I sigh and turn back to my computer which was on the lock screen, I typed in my password and quickly go to the internet and searched...**'that'**.

I look through the pictures to see a lot of them, _'Maybe sticking to anime is better than looking at real life ones. I mean yea they turn me on but anime's turn me on more~'_

I check if Haku was really asleep and search the anime goodies. Yup, a huge turn on.

I analyze the looks of it and the colors and how they work and nod in determination as I pull my glasses on, "Yosh!"

I pull out a few papers and began to draw a scenerio... let's see...what should I use as this one's theme?... _'I did Yaoi so Yuri should be fine but who should I use...?'_

I thought about the girls I hang out with and thought which ones would be sexier in a hentai..._'Rin? Nah to innocent, she can be used for a loli thing...Lily?...That's sexy but I'd feel guilty using her...Meiko? Mei-chan can be in a hentai involving Kaito-senpai...Zatsune?...To werid. Tei-' _Shivers run through my body when I thought about that, _'Nevermind...Teto..No Neru? Nope...Miki...what the fuck is wrong with me...'_

I slam my head on the desk, making Haku flinch a little in her sleep, _'...Gumi-san is out of question, she doesn't even like me... that leaves Haku, Kirine and...'_

My thoughts blank for a second

_'Megurine Luka...perfect~'_ I grin evily. _'But who will her partner be...?'_

I felt a crowd of people point at me while rolling their eyes, _'What? Obvious?'_

_**'YES!'**_ The imaginary voice in my head says

_'Great now I'm hearing things...'_A thought came to mind , _'No way is this some narrator waiting to read the hentai lines?'_

_**'Maybe~ Just get on with the story you mental girl'**_

_'Who're you calling mental!?'_

_**'The girl fighting with an imaginary voice on wether she's mental or not..duh'**_

I wanted to slap this person but I don't know where he/she is.

_'Okay fine I will be...'_ I hold back on upchucking my food, _'Megurine Luka's partner... Who's on top?'_

_**'Who do you want on top?'**_

_'Depends...Luka's a tsundere and I'm a manga artist soo...'_

_**'So your the big spoon here, hurry up and draw you retard. By the way you can call me...Uhh...Otaku-kun? **_(Couldn't think of a name here)_**'**_

_'Your kidding right?'_

_**'Nope~ Get on with the story punk'**_

_'Mean much'_

_**'Retarded much?'**_

_'Touche- no wait I-'_

_**'Haha! Hurry up already'**_

_'Whatever'_ I roll my eyes at the imaginary voice and began to draw a charcater that looks like Megurine-san.

**MANGA WORLD~ ( Miku named the characters differently but she will be thinking about the person she is using for her manga's~)**

A sofisticated looking girl stood on the school roof...waiting for something as she watched the clouds in the sky pass by. She heard the door behind her open and turn to see a tealette standing there while holding a letter.

"..."The tealette looked shock but some what interested, "Megurine-senpai? Where you the one that sent me the letter?"

"Yes"The mature girl says with a blush while twisting a strand of hair softly with her right hand, looking in another direction, "Was it romantic? The way it was given?"

"Well...It was uh...interesting?"The other girl thought about how she got the letter

**FLASHBACK**

Miku sat in class, quietly paying attention to the teacher as the classroom door slams open to show two large men in a black suit. They pointed a gun at Miku and say, "Hatsune Miku?"

Miku quickly stood up in surprise, "Y-YES!?"

She raised her hands in defense as the man motions her to go outside. The rest of her fellow students were scared to say something as her teacher looked worried. Miku slowly walked out as the two put their goods away and look at the girl seriously. The man with spikey blonde hair was the first to talk as he pulled out a letter with a heart on it. Miku looked at the letter weirdly as the man out stretched his hand towards her.

"You want me to-"Miku gave a disgusted look when she looked up to see the blonde standing their like a young high school girl in love.

"P-Please accept this?"He says cutely in a somehwat girly but very manly voice.

Miku wanted to vomit, "Umm I don't want to-" He got her in a sleep lock and says again, "ACCEPT IT!"

Miku struggled to breath and finally took the letter. The man let's go and the two jump out a windoww.

"What the fuck!?"Miku shouts "the exit is just down the fucking hall!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ara...was Dave being rash again? Shall I order sebastian to shoot hi-"Luka was cut off

"Stop.."Miku sweat drops, "The rich can do anything..." She facepalmed and walked closer to the older girl, "What did you need so badly from me Megurine-san?"

"Well it's not that bad-"

"I was targeted by two psychotic men in black suits with guns. They forced me out of my class and were trying to give me some letter and when I tried to refuse one held me in a sleep lock.. They then Jumped out of the window even thought the exit was right down the hall..You don't call that bad?" Miku says with a sigh.

"..."Luka gave a thoughtful look. "Oh that's bad..."  
"Do you have any experience in romantic confessions at all?"Miku says while looking the girl from head to toe, "You have the looks but do you have the brains?"

"Hatsune-san I called yo out here to tell you something so shut up and let me talk"

"Alright"Miku had her hands up in defense, "If I were to stop you from talking though I won't get shot right?"

Luka paused and looked away for a bit and hesitated to look back at Miku "...No"

"...You hesitated"Miku sighs

"Sorry..."Luka faced her back towards Miku.

"Go ahead and talk Megurine-senpai"Miku tells Luka while looking at the pretty clouds, "Take your time" Miku dug in her bag and pulled out a soda can. She likes to save drinks for when she was nothing to do. She opened it and looked back at Luka.

"H-Hatesune-san...I-I...I-"

"You?" Miku drank from her soda.

"I've l-liked you f-for a very lo-long time!"Luka announces while turning back to face the tealette "Please Elope with me!"

Miku did a spit-take and looked at the girl, wide-eyed, "E-Elope!?"

"Y-yes.."Luka says

"Megurine-san I'll date you but not elope! That's a little to insane for a confession"Miku announces while she looks at the pinkette.

"Really?"Luka asks

"Yes"Miku plainly says

"Sorry.."Luka's face was really red as her hair covered her eyes.

"Come on Toeto-chan calm down"Miku says making Luka look at her confusingly.

"T-Toeto?"Luka says slowly

"It's a nickname"Miku shrugs, "Instead of eloping we'll go on a date okay?"

Luka nods as she snapped her finger. Miku looked confused but began to panic when darkness enters her view.

After a few minutes of struggling, light finally comes in view but...she notices...

Miku finds herself sitting in the student council office alone.

She looked around confused and saw no one there with her. "Megurine-senpai?"

Luka walks in while panting, "Hah Hah...t-to fast"

"Megurine-senpai! What happened!?"

"I always wanted to try the 'Sex in the student council office' bit"Luka smiles

"but what if someone-"Miku remembered a small detail, "That's right your the student council president so you have the authority to keep people oout of this room..."

"Correct~"Luka grins, "Now Hatsune-san will you please..." She motioned to the couch in the council room. "Have sex with me?"

"Is that all you wanted from me?"

"N-No! I wanted to be your girlfriend b-but I a-also wanted to have sex in the student council office, I've seen it in a movie and couldn't help but think how romantic it is!"

Miku facepalms, "Megurine-san? Are you naturally an idiot or do you practice"

"Being a klutz turns people on"Luka shrugs, "Is the couch not good enough? Shall we roll out the futon?"  
Miku facepalms once again , "I'll have sex with you but let me take the lead since you seem to not know what the fuck you're doing"

Luka nods with determination as she sat on the couch. Miku sat on the other side of her, the two stiff as stones. "W-Well...I-I'm going in" Miku announces as she placed both hands on Luka's shoulders.

"P-Please do"Luka answers with a blush as she averted her eyes somewhere other than Miku's face.

Miku was the first to make a move, slamming her lips onto Luka's lips.

Luka got dizzy at first, from the heated kiss but got used to it and wrapped her arms around her...lover? Miku leaned forward making Luka lay on her back as the teal girl placed her arms on either of Luka's sides. Luka felt Miku bite her lip softly making the pinkette moan a little.

Miku grew some courage and allowed her hands to explore Luka's body, Luka moans again as she felt Miku's soft hands slowly rub against her skin. She slowly lifted the uniform of the other girl when she felt it was right.

The two finally break apart, Miku having a good look at what she was doing..

"H-Hatsune-san..."Luka pants, "P-Please..."

Miku's face grew red as she leaned forward again and captured Luka's lips.

"Mmmnnn"Miku moans as she felt Luka's hand run up her back slowly while the pinkette bit at her lip.

The two claded in sweat began to strip each other of thier clothings. Luka was the first naked leaving Miku with only her undergarments on. Miku slowly trailed small kisses from Luka's cheek to her neck, to the girl's breast, to her stomach and then finally to Luka's thighs.

"Ahn.."

"Your so cute..."Miku comments as she left a small mark on Luka's thigh. "I can't help myself anymore, I can't control my urges..." Miku used one finger to play around with Luka's woman-hood for a couple of seconds until the girl's opening was a little more wet. Miku then shoved her pointer and middle finger in slowly making Luka moan.

Luka's grip on Miku tightened, "M-Miku!"

"Shh...There are still after school people..you don't want someone running in here right?"Miku says softly as she nipped at Luka's neck. "Or do you have people gaurding the front?"

".."Luka's gaze went somewhere else as Miku asked that question

"Should I just stop right here?...I wonder.."Miku ponders

"N-No! I-I was just k-kidding! I wouldn't want my gaurds to be gaurding the door while I'm on the other side of it having sex!"

"That's cute"Miku laughs making Luka pout, "Don't blame me, your to cute and your just so easy to tease sometimes...I wonder why I didn't notice that?" Miku continued her movement as she spoke.

"B-Because your always h-hanging out with Lily! T-The blonde girl who I always find talking to you!"Luka moans out with an annoyed look

"Oh? Jealous?"Miku grins

"S-Shut up and start fucking me before I order my people to make you skydive into a volcano!"Luka blushes even more as she felt Miku's finger wiggle around in her, "W-What!? W-What are yo-you doing idiot!? D-Don't m-move the-them like that!"

"Did I hit a spot you like?~"Miku grins as she moved them some more... "Your walls are tightening around my fingers, are you going to cum Luka?"

"S-Stop..d-don't sa-say that..."Luka softly says

"Luka...do you like how I move my long fingers around in your dripping wet pussy?"Miku whispers into the pinkette's ear

"P-Pervert!"Luka moans

"I'm the pervert? Look how wet you are~"Miku chuckles

"Y-Your such a t-tease wh-when your horny!"Luka glares as Miku stopped her fingers, "W-Wha-!?''

"I should be able to taste your juices while you cum right Luka?"Miku asks as she got in between Luka's thighs quickly before the girl could complain.

"M-Mikuuu!"Luka's face couldn't get any redder than it was now."I-I'm not- D-Don't do that!"

To late, Miku licked slowly at Luka's opening making Luka yelp in surprise and pleasure. Luka felt her self building up.

"Miku!"Luka moans "I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh? Go ahead then"Miku says while licking with an amused look. "Your quite sweet down here Luka~"

"M-Miku!"Luka roughly pulled at Miku's hair as her body began to tremble in pleasure, Luka had just came. Miku lapped up the rest of the juices Luka gave to her and licked her lips in delight, "Tastey~"

Luka's body was covered in sweat and she breathed hard as she lay on the couch , in front of Miku. Miku softly placed a hand on Luka's cheek and smiles gently. "Luka dear.."

"M-Miku..?"

"Ready for round 2?" Miku asks childishly with a goofy grin

Luka only stared at her with an embarassed Look as her and Miku continued their love festavities in the student council room, what they didn't notice was that inside the closet of the studnet council room was the shy vice-president, Yowane Haku. Haku was working in the student council office for a while until she noticed two men carrying a bagged Hatsune-san in. Haku quickly shielded herself in the closet aand waited for the people to leave. Haku then heard the president come in, Megurine Luka. At first Haku thought that maybe Miku got in trouble and Luka was there to punish her.

_'Maybe I can get out no-'_ Haku opened the door a little to see the two macking out on the couch. She softly but quickly shut the door, a blush on her cheeks. _'Are they-!?'_

After that Haku found herself stuck in there, blushing from the lewd sounds the student council president was making.

_'Someone help me!'_ She cried to herself

**PART 1 END~**

Miku leaned back in her seat and sighs in relief, _'Well that's two!~ 28 more to go!'_ She thought as she got up and turned the lights off. Miku quickly got into bed besides Haku and drifted off to sleep as the white haired woman began to cuddle into her.

* * *

**Status:**

**Manga's Left: 28**

**Days Left:87 (?)**

* * *

**Me:I'm ending it there for now nyahah!~ Next is Miku and Luka's date~~ Ohh Will things happen? Maybe, maybe not. Depends on Luka's mood~**

**Luka:Huh!? What do you mean depends on my mood!?**

**Me:Happy Luka? Maybe sex~ That means beating the other girls to Miku's virginity, Moody Luka? Ima bitch slap you and no sex for you nyahah~**

**Luka:You little-!**

**Me:Okay just kidding about the bitch slap~~ I will do the other thing though nyan~**

**Miku:So why the late update?**

**Me:My sis getting cray-cray about school supplies again. School's coming up so I don't know if I'll be able to finish this story. It all depends on my time...**

**Miku:It's okay Otaku-kun,take your time. You need to make sure to et good grades before writing a story for fun, remember that.**

**Me:Woot Highschool bitches~ **

**Luka:Your so young yet you corupted your mind in what grade?**

**Me:2nd or 3rd but who's counting?~~**

**Luka and Miku:-Facepalm-**

**Me:BYEE-NIII!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Perverted Manga Artist: Chapter 11**

**Me:Yahooo~~ Luka and Miku's date is this chapter people nyahaha~ Sorry for the late update, it's school time so less time to write my stories...-sighs-**

**Luka:-Blushing furiously whie nodding with agreement-**

**Miku:Yay our date**

**Me:Are you happy Luka-chan?~**

**Luka:-Nods slowly-**

**Me:Why isn't she talking now...?**

**Miku: Remember? You told her that you wouldn't write her having sex with me if she was mean to you**

**Me:Ohhh...Right~ Nyahaha, Luka-chan I was kidding nyaa~ You can talk I don't care how mean you are to me~ **

**Luka:Otaku-kun...-Looks with hopeful eyes-**

**Me:-Holds arms out- Hug?**

**Luka:To far baka **

**Miku:She's warming up to you **

**Me:I'll take that as a 'I love you'~ **

**Luka:Baka!**

**Miku:Otaku-kun owns nothing, enjoy**

* * *

**MPMA**

**[[No one's POV]]**

Miku woke up like any other morning (Except for the sleeping Haku cuddling into her but, oh well). She looked at her phone lazily to see that she still had about 3 hours before her date with the almighty Megurine Luka.

She sighed as she slowly shook the woman sleeping besides her, "Haku...Haku wake up."

Haku's eyes opened slowly as she sat up and yawned, "Oh...Good morning Miku" Haku says softly and cutely.

"Yes Yes, Good morning now can you please get off me?"Miku motions. Haku was practically sitting ontop of her, making things a little akaward for both of them. Haku's face turned red once again as she quickly got off of Miku.

"I-I'm S-So-"

"Don't do it Haku, I might go crazy if you continue to say 'I'm sorry' again like last time"Miku facepalms as she stares at the woman.

"I'm- O-Okay!" Haku sputters out

FInally Miku sat up in bed and looked around, she noticed the manga papers on the desk, "Oh right, Haku I drew another one of those manga's" She motions to the desk

Haku nodded, "I-I'll ta-take the manga's you've completed home with me s-so yo-you don't have a lot on your hands"

"Are you sure about that?...What if for some damn reason, you come here crying with one of the manga's covered in coffee?"Miku raised a brow at the woman curiously.

Haku thought about that...her face got red...she started to cry. "I-I-I-I-!"

"Okay calm down I was just testing you, there's no need to get crazy on me Haku-chan~"Miku embraces the woman, "Your just so fun to tease. You have this cute aura around you that makes me want to see you cry"

"Y-You m-m-meanie!"Haku pouts as she blushes. "I-I-I'm going home t-then.."

"Oh dear, you could stay here with me though~ I do have 3 hours before my date with Megurine-san, we can ,you know... play around a little~"Miku says seductively making Haku's face turn even more red and hot that the woman looked faint. "I-I was just kidding! D-Don't faint on me Haku!"

"I-I'm leaving then!"Haku announces as she got up and walked to the door as it opens and slams into her face.

"H-Haku!"Miku screams in surprise and worry.

"Miku~~ Let's get you ready for your dat- huh?"Mikuo walks in and accidentally steps on Haku

"Nii-chan! Haku is right under your foot!"

"Wha?"He looked down "Ohhh...Yowane-san! What happened!?"

"You opened the door and slammed it onto her face"Miku shrugs as he began to panic, "Calm the fuck down nii-chan, just be happy nothing else happened!"

"Nothing else!? Why? Did you do something to her before-hand!?"Mikuo looked at me shocked.

"I want to slap you, can I?"She glares at him as he rolls his eyes. "I didn't do anything to her nii-chan, keep worrying about that" She then pointed at the knocked out Haku. "I hope you didn't give her a head concussion, that'd be bad"

"Shut up and help me out here!" Mikuo yells at her. He lifted Haku and placed her on Miku's bed.

"Wait why my bed?"Miku eyed him curiously. Mikuo shrugged with a snort.

"First of all, we're using your bed because mines is already clean while yours is a barn yard. Second, it's the closest fucking bed here. And third, there's already been blood on your bed so who the fuck cares if more gets on it"Mikuo tells her quickly before working on the wound on Haku's forehead.

"Your room is as messy as mines! The difference though is that mines doesn't hide magazines full of hot guys"Miku laughs at her brother as she searched her closet for some clothes for her date. "I hide porn"

"Do you want me to slap you to the next generation Miku? If so, speak now so I can do so"

"I have no comment" The younger girl says as she picked her clothing, which includes:

A black long sleeved t-shirt, teal short shorts, thigh length black socks and black converse. Miku had decided to wear her 'manga glasses' on the date because she doesn't know when a good manga idea will pop into her head while on this 'date' with Luka. Miku also made sure to bring a small sketchbook with her lucky pen, so she could draw out the new ideas in her head.

"Miku, isn't the date in three hours? Why are you changing now?"Mikuo asks his sister as he sat in Miku's chair. "I love the shorts by the way"

Miku looked at him with a non-expressional look then clicks her tounge in disgust, "Eww...stop looking at my butt you weirdo"

"I seriously am going to slap you to the next generation"Mikuo facepalm, "No but seriously, it's in three hours, why are you dressing up now?" As he asked that question, Miku was putting on a black jacket (So she can put the small sketch book with her pencil in the pocket).

"I'm gonna go play at an arcade before the date, do something fun before I go down to hell to kiss the devil"Miku says with a shrug

"Miku...Megurine-san seems nice, you might actually have fun on that date so stop being mean to her."

"But nii-chan! She's mean to **ME**!"

"That's okay!"Mikuo says with a laugh as he felt the glares from his younger sister. "Again Miku, glaring is bad"

"Hmph, I'm leaving"Miku announces as she grabbed her wallet and cellphone before walking out of her own room, "Make sure you get out of my room and don't forget to apologize to Haku."

"Yea yea whatever"

Miku rushed down the stairs and out of the house, beginning to take a walk to the arcade she loves, praying no one she knows is there.

**2 hours and 55 minutes later**

Miku walked, happily, out of the arcade with a large domo plushie, a few anime figurines (UFO machines~) , and a lolipop in mouth. Looking at the time on her watch she sees that she had a few minutes left before her date with Luka.

A text was sent to the tealette as she began walking, Miku checked the message to see it was from the high and mighty pink-lady. The text said :

_**"Yur picking me up, my address is XXXX-XXXX-XXXX"**_

_**"P.S. you better be on time or else..."**_

Miku sighed in defeat and just decided to walk pver to Luka's house,at first she wanted to get home but seeing as the pinkette wanted her to be on time, Miku thought and went with the better plan.

She finally made it to the Megurine household to see it was a very large place. As Miku walked, she looked at the house/mansion (?) in awe.

***Ding***

Miku poked the doorbell and already it opened, at the door was a beautiful woman with pink hair like Luka (Just a little darker though). The woman looked like the older version of Luka, making Miku blush a little.

"Ah, you must be Luka-chan's first date"The woman laughs, "Please come in, Luka-chan is still trying to decide what to wear. In the mean time why don't you make yourself comfortable in the living room?" The woman says.

Miku followed the older woman to the living room and quietly sat on the couch, all the stuff she brought with her on the side.

Looking around again with awe, Miku failed to notice that the woman had taken a seat.

"Forgive me for not asking but what is your name?"

"O-Oh! Right, My name is Hatsune Miku."

"It is nice to meet you Hatsune-san, I am Megurine Yuki, Luka-chan's mother"The woman says

"Mother? I thought you were her sister"Miku says truthfully with a nervous look as the older woman chuckles. " Forgive me for mistaking that Megurine-san, y-you just look really young to be a umm...mother"

"It is alright Hatsune-san, many have done that and many have faced the same reactions so it is nothing new to me. Although when you've said that it seemed a little interesting, did you think something else when you saw me?" Yuki asks curiously

"K-Kind of"Miku mutters out shyly

"Do you mind if I ask what you were thinking about?"

"Well...I also thought you looked like an older version of Luka-san"Miku tells her.

"Oh? Luka-chan? Well of course I do, I am her mother"Yuki laughs.

"So Luka will grow to look as beautiful as you?"Miku asks non-chalantly, "That would be breath-taking"

Suddenly foot-steps were heard walking into the room, "Hatsune-san..."And angry voice was heard, "Are you flirting with my mother?" It was non-other than Luka herself, wearing what seems to be normal clothing in the pinkette's views. "You do not care who it is huh Hatsune-san? Do you even have limits to whom you flirt with?"

Miku sighs and rolls her eyes, "I so do have a limit Luka-san, I was just telling her that I think you'd grow up to look as beautiful as her, there's no need to get jealous of your own mother"

Luka's face grew red, "Jealous? Why would I be jealous of my mother if it's you telling her that? I could care less." She looked in another direction, "Let us go Hatsune-san, I prefered we go now than waiting for my father to come home to 'this' here" She motions to Miku.

"Your really nice to your dates Megurine-san"Miku says in a sarcastic tone as she grins, "Oh I'm sorry, this is your first date so you might not know what to do on it" She laughs as Luka pouted at her then looks at her mother.

"Mother! You told this idiot about this being my first date"Luka yells

"Of course, Who know's Luka-chan. She could be the person to take all your firsts."Yuki laughs too, "Your first kiss, your first french kiss, your virginit-"

"Mother!"Luka and Miku now were embarrassed. "T-T-T-This isn't an actual d-d-date , we're just going to watch a movie"Luka stutters out. "Let us leave **NOW** Hatsune-san"

"Yea yea"Miku says lazily as she got up from the seat and picked her stuff up, following Luka to the door. Luka seemed really annoyed on the way to the door so Miku thought about it and gave her the large domo plushie. "Here you can have this Luka-san, you seem really annoyed so maybe a gift shall cheer you up?"

Luka looked surprised at the girl and blushes even more as she took the toy, "W-Where did you get this? Why in fact did you bring it?"

"Oh, I won that in a UFO machine in an arcade, I was gonna go home to put it in my room but you texted me to come early. I decided not to piss you off just once so I brought the stuff I won with me"Miku shrugs

Luka looked at the toy intently and gave a small smile to it, making sure to not make the smile noticable to Miku, failing utterly at hiding it though.

"You should really smile more, it brings out your cuteness"Miku comments only to be hit with the domo plushie. "Ow! Don't abuse me with the damn plushie I gave you!"

"Shut up with your damn comments already, I was embarrassed enough today"Luka glares as she puts the plushie on a table close by, "I will put that in my room when I return"

"I should bring you more stuff plushies to annoy the heck outta you"Miku smiles as Luka punches her arm.

"Again shut up before I leave you outside, dateless and lonely while the gaurd dog chases you"Luka tells her coldly as they walk out.

"Aww? You have a puppy? Where? I wanna pet em'" Miku says with a childish smile.

"Your an idiot"Luka sighs as she looks at Miku, "What, no car?"

"Do I look rich to you?"Miku glares, "Am I a fucking cat who shits gold?"

"First off 'Nyan Cat' shits out rainbows"Luka states, "And Secondly, I never ever thought you were rich." Luka deadpans. "You have an older brother and an a cousin who drives. Why didn't you borrow their car?"

"I'm a fucking 16 year old girl who draws manga and is a some-what loner, you think i'd get my lazy-ass up to learn how to drive?"Miku says lazily as she watches the other girl pull out her cellphone, "Oh? What're you gonna do? Are you gonna call a limo?"

"Be quiet or your walking to the theaters alone"

"I'd love that"Miku says sarcastically as Luka flicks her forhead, "Alright woman, enough with the abuse! The tealette cannot handle this pain"

"Well maybe if the damn idiotic tealette would shut up a moment! I wouldn't raise a fist at you if you stayed quiet"

"Sorry that you can't control the hulk in you" Miku apologizes as a fist hits her arm again, "Okay Okay! I'll stop the teasing..."

"Thank you"

"For now~"

Luka once again raised her fist in annoyance as the limo driver pulled over. Miku flinched a little as Luka hit her arm again, "You can hit me, but be a little more gentle! I bruise like a fruit"

The pinkette clicks her tongue as she got into the limo herself, "Hurry up and get your ass in here"

"Sheesh someone's pannies are in a bunch"Miku mummbles as she got into the limo, beginning to look around in awe. "What a nice limo" She moved around on the seat uncomfortablly.

"What now Hatsune-san?"

"This seat is so uncomfortable, how many pornos were taped on this seat?" Miku asks, making Luka choke on her own air. "Nah, I'm just kidding...Unless what I actually said was true!"

Miku gained a pinch on the cheeks by Luka, "You have a lewd mouth Hatsune-san, you should change that"

"But babe, I do this for you~"Miku flirts, getting Luka to blush. "Just kidding~"

"I'm going to so slap you soon, your this close to me kicking you out of the vehicle while it's still moving"Luka warns her companion.

"I'm this close to raping you in the back seat because you look very cute~"Miku purs making Luka blush like crazy. "I'm joking~"

"Hatsune-san you seriously need to learn when to stop teasing someone, you might get punished for the amount of damage you create just by sexually teasing people"

"I'd gladly accept the punishment"Miku laughs as the driver warns them that they'd be at the movie's in a few minutes.

"Well since we have a few minutes left till we're at the theater's, why don't you explain to me about your...comics"Luka says as she crossed her leg elegantly while looking Miku's way, waiting for the tealette's reply.

"I just gotta draw about 30 animated porn in 3 month's, nothing special about it." Miku shrugs

"How much have you done?"Luka asks with a raised brow and flushed cheeks. Miku thought in her head for a second before answering the girl, "About 2"

"Since you have 30 comics to draw in 3 months you just have to draw 10 comics in each month."Luka clearly states making Miku nod, "That's the easiest way for you correct?"

"Once again, yes"Miku nods once more.

"Why not just finish it all in one month?"

"Are you kidding me? It's hard to come up with diffrent sexual plots for one comic, it takes me a few days to figure out one plot so I believe the other plan is better than going all-out. Besides if I did that I might fail high-school"

"I see...You'd fail, get a bad job, get your house/apartment convicted, and have to live off the streets as a slut like Zatsune. Minus the living off the street and you'll be a perfect Zatsune, just with bright hair and a better attitude."Luka nods to herself

"You piss me off sometimes"

"Your attitude pisses me off along with that sarcastic tone you give me at times, so we're even"Luka glares knives, "Moving on, it seems we have made it to our destination."

"Awesome, by the way Megurine-san, I suggest you let me walk you back home instead of calling a fucking limo"Miku sighs

"Why?"

"Unlike you, Princess Bubblegum, I do not like attention"Miku motions to the people staring at them as the exited the limo. "Next time, think about what might happen before calling out your limo"

The two walk into the theater, Miku explained to Luka that she would buy the tickets while the pinkette goes to fetch the snacks.

"By the way I like my soda extra large and make it a diet coke too, kay?"Miku tells her slowly, gaining a nod from the other girl.

Miku got into the line for the movie tickets, looking at what movie's seem good. She saw the funny movie 'Dispicable Me 2' but noticed it was in an hour and she didn't want to wait that long with a pissed off pinkette with her at all times so she decided to go with another funny movie she's heard off, "The Heat"... Miku bought the tickets and met with Luka, who was currently carrying 1 popcorn bag and a extra large soda, along with some candy.

"What movie did you pick Hatsune-sa-"

"Why can I call you Luka if you just call me by my last name, call me Miku for fucks sake"Miku grunts at Luka's choice of words. "Anyways were watching, "The Heat".

"And what exactly is that movie about?"Luka raises a brow curiously

"It's a comedy so don't worry about shitting yourself princess, although I make no promises of laughing yourself to death."Miku warns slowly. "I heard this movie is really funny so..yea"

"I wanted to watch a romance"Luka pouts

"You already did when you, Lily and Rin decided to hang out in my room and sleep there while I took the fucking cold ground and slept."

"...Touche"Luka nods "Let's go get some seats then" Luka sighs as MIku takes the things out of her hands and guide's the pink girl to where the movie was playing. Getting in the two see it wasn't crowded yet so they took a seat a little in the back of the theater and in the middle so they could see the whole pictures perfectly.

"Why did you get one soda Luka-san?"Miku asks as she put the one soda in a cup holder. "There are two of us and one of this, you know what that means..."

"We're sharing?"

"Two girls and a cup!~"Miku laughs only to be kicked in the leg by the girl on her right, "Again! Ow! Okay I'll stop!"

"Idiot.."Luka mummbles as the two now waited for the people to start crowding in. Miku was sketching in her notebook when she found the light was dimming. "Oh? It's starting"Miku sighs as she puts her book back into her jacket. "I left my things in your limo right Luka?"

"Yea, but don't worry I texted Sebastian to take it back to your house."Luka tells her

_'She actually has a butler named Sebastian!?'_ Miku thought in shock as she watched the screen. Luka and Miku sat in silence as the movie began to play, the two eating their popcorn and drinking the one large soda with no care in the world while watching and laughing together.

A few hours passed by and the two were out of the movie theater and in front of the theaters. Both girls were still giggling from the movie, Miku on the verge of tears as Luka was already crying, her stomach in pain.

"I must say, that was funny Miku-san!"Luka laughs out

"I know right!"Miku laugh loudly, "Now then, would you like to eat dinner?"

"Of course, popcorn does not satisfy ones hunger"Luka says with a 'duh, what do you think?' expression. "I suggest some fine dinnery, we can eat in a resturant or go back to my house"

"Must I once again remind you that I do not shit gold bricks? And I don't wanna bother your parents" Miku facepalms, "Can't we just eat pizza? Or maybe at a fast-food place?..."Miku had an idea, "I mean, Rin-chan likes it when I bring her to a M*do**l*s"

Luka glares a little, feeling a little jealous of what Miku said, "Kagamine-san has already been on a date with you?"

_'...Len was there but oh well..'_ Miku shrugged off her thoughts, "Yup, we had a blast. Going to the arcade eating fast-food, play around at her house~, I wanna do those things with you too but you seem to not like the fast food idea...Oh well guess we could always go back to your house where...your parents will be" Miku acts.

"N-No!"Luka screams, "We will eat at a fast-food resturant!"

"Huh? Why now? Are you jealous?"Miku grins,

"What? N-No! I-I simply wish to taste fast-food, I do not desire to beat your blonde friend at winning you"

Miku knew that was a lie and grins, "Okay fine then, let's go to a M*do**l*s that's close by"

"Fine"Luka struts off all diva like with Miku following behind with a victorious smile. "I will eat what ever it is they serve at this resturant but you are paying since you requested this..."

"Hai Hai princess"Miku sighs as they get to their destination, Luka grabbing their seats while Miku ordered whatever. Miku, after a few minutes, walked back to Luka with a tray of food. Luka eyeing the food curiously, spoke up, "This substance looks disgusting"She picked up a french fry.

"You ate a french fry before right?"Miku looked a little shocked

"I eat what I am given from home or what I request to eat, Like tuna. I do not usually go to these types of places with friends to eat. We usually eat in an expensive cafe or such"Luka bit the french fry and looked pleased, "This is well food, I understand why you people eat this unhealthy things"

Miku facepalms, "I don't understand you, when my cousin came with me to school you were acting like you know everything and such, who am I kidding, your known for knowing mostly everything in the school. But here you are now, on a date with me, not knowing what the fuck a french fry is."Miku confirms, "That's pretty cute" She laughed

"Shut up Miku-san"Luka glares as she ate more fries, "What else shall I eat here?'

"I got you a burger"Miku handed it to her and watched as Luka opened the wrapper and bit it. "Well you seem excited to try out new things. "

"Of course, I crave new things that interest me"Luka says after chewing her food.

"Your so...what do you call it, when someone's really polite at the table?"Miku questions

"Polite? Mature? Having manners?"Luka answers with an amount of things. "Something you don't have?" She ended to get Miku mad.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, and fuck no...I have fucking manners"

"People don't usually swear at the table if they have manners"Luka points out

"Oh shut up and eat your meat"Miku groans as the two ate in peace.

The two had just finished after a few minutes ,Luka being the more mature one, cleaned up the mess they had made at the table as Miku waited. Finally they left the building, stuffed and full with satisfaction.

"I guess I'm taking you home"Miku looked at her cellphone to see it was getting late, "Let's go, I don't wanna go home really late"

In silence the two walk...looking around as they were peacefully strolling. Luka broke the silence with a comment:

"I had fun tonight"She said softly

"I know you did, people who hang out with me always have fun. Even if no one at school know about me much because I don't talk"Miku laughs

"Weirdo"Luka sighs, "I'm still going with you Lily and Kamagine-san tomorrow"Luka reminds the dumb tealette as she sees her house a few feet away. "Don't forget, I wouldn't want you to rape my best friend"

"Why would I do that exactly!?"Miku's face reddens making Luka pout.

"Nevermind..."Luka rushes past Miku to be a few steps ahead. "I hope we can do this again sometime..."Luka mummbled cutely

"Wait what did you say?"Miku asks curiously as the heat from her face lowers.

"Nothing! Go home already, my house is just right here!"Luka grew even redder from embarassment as she frantically points at her own house, "Hurry up and leave you pervert"

"Hai Hai"Miku sighs as she began to walk in another direction

"Wait, what did you think of this date?"Luka asks softly before MIku was out of her sight. Miku turned back to face the pinkette.  
"In my opinion...it was fun hanging out with you Luka-san, we should do this somemore."Miku gave a thumbs up making Luka smile a little, "Just alittle more intimate though"

Luka's face went from happy to annoyed, "You pervert, go home before I call sebastian"

"Fuck" Miku's face went pale, "Oh well, bye see you tomorrow and goodnight!" She waves off as she ran towards her house's direction. Leaving a smiling Luka.

"Good night..."Luka whispers as she walked into her home to see the large domo plushie still sitting there. She grabbed the toy and carried it up to her room where she changed into a pair of sleeping clothes, freshen up for bed and shut the lights off so she could sleep. Luka quickly cuddled into the domo plushie to feel it was really soft, making her smile widen as she whispers to herself, "_Good night Miku_"

Luka was then out like a baby, holding the memories of her date with Miku in her heart as if it was a precious treasure to her.

* * *

**Me:Ending it here**

**Miku:Cool**

**Me:Anyways, all you readers out there, I'm having a hard time thinking of a type of hentai situation so if you want you can request a pairing and tell me the sexual situation they're in and I might do it, depends on the pairing but oh well, I got down 2 all I need is about 28 more.**

**Luka:Nice to know your asking for help instead of forcing others to help you**

**Me:By the way, I started an anime club in school. Anyone know what we do in an anime club exactly?**

**Luka & Miku :Watch anime**

**Me:Anything else..?**

**Luka:...**

**Miku:...**

**Me:Oh well...Bye-nii everyone! I don't know when I might be able to update so please hold on for a little longer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Perverted Manga Artist:Chapter 12**

**Me:Hey everyone, I'm updating for Miku-chan's Birthday~ Yay!~. I wanted to update earlier but stupid school came back! I wish school was done already but oh well I need my education I guess.**

**Luka:Oh...Look Miku look who's back -cuddling Miku-**

**Miku:Hey Otaku-kun!**

**Me:You guys sound bored, everything okay? You shouldn't be bored Miku, it's your birthday!**

**Luka:Your too bo-**

**Miku:We're not bored, it's just a little hotter than usual. I'm so happy about my birthday.**

**Me:Ohhhh...**

**Miku:Anyways on with the story?**

**Me:Sure~ I own nothing okay everyone? If I did Miku would be a real futa and Luka would be her slu-**

**Luka:-Throws a large tuna-**

**Me:Ow! WTF Luka-chan that hurt**

**Luka:Shut up you idiot**

**Miku:Enjoy everyone**

* * *

**~MPMA~**

**[[No one's POV]]**

Yesterday night Miku came back home to a tired Mikuo and a drunk Haku. Apparently after Miku left Mikuo took care of the white haired woman. Even if he helped tend the wound, Haku was still in pain. The white haired woman told Mikuo that drinking helped her pain and so...they drank sake.

Mikuo ditched Miku that night to rest in his bed. Miku was left to fend off the sexual activites Haku wanted her to participate in. Haku being a seductive sex craving drunk was trying to get Miku to do all types of things to her but failed when she fainted.

Miku being the only one awake tried to fix things up before going to bed herself. So she carried Haku to her room and placed the woman into her bed, mummbling :

"I thought she was gonna go home..."

Miku had gone to bed after that.

It was now sunday, Miku's other date ( I suppose that's what we'll call it.) and right now the teal headed girl was eating breakfeast with a annoyed Mikuo and a hung over Haku.

Haku was laying her head on the table, groaning in pain as she drank water.

"HAKU!"Miku screams making the older woman flinch in pain.

"Y-Yes Miku?"Haku asks in pain as she clenched her head.

"I don't know just wanted to scream your name for some reason."Miku smiles innocently.

"W-Well please do-don't...I-I kinda of have a hang over right now."

"Well whose fault is that? Telling nii-chan that she'd feel better if she was wasted."Miku raised a brow at the older woman. Proving her point. "Nii-chan, why did you agree to giving her sake anyways?"

"I felt guilty for causing her pain so I thought 'What the heck?' and just gave her the fucking Sake so shut the fuck up Miku and eat your damn french toast"Mikuo says quickly. "By the way Miku I need you to go shopping for me-"

"Oh sorry nii-chan didn't I tell you I'm going somewhere again today?"Miku says, cutting off her brother's words with a nervous grin, hoping she wouldn't have to go out to do chores.

"What? Where!?"Mikuo looked a little surprised at this.

"I'm gonna go work on that hentai shit so I'm going somewhere with Rin, Lily and Luka."Miku shrugged lightly while she stuffed her face with food. "They all want to help me out with this"

"That's nice of them but can't you do that later?"Mikuo glares a little.

"Nope, Haku-chan you wanna come to?"Miku asked the older woman who continued to moan in pain. Haku raised her head a little to look at the younger girl at the table. "Well?"

"N-No thank you Miku, I think I'm gonna rest in your room for a while."Haku announce as she gets up from her seat and began to drag herself to Miku's room.

"Be careful on your way up"Miku shouts. "I should be getting ready"

"Jeez, your getting to busy with friends. I kind of liked it better when you came home to me from school with no friends and low grades."Mikuo sighs, "But now look your coming home with so much friends and failling grades, What the fuck is wrong with this?" He looked to Miku for answers but she only shrugs as she walked up to her room to change.

After a few minutes of changing and getting ready Miku waked to the door to exit. But before that could happen Mikuo stops her, "Don't forget to wear a condom if your gonna go fuck somewhere"

Miku's face turned different shades of red as Mikuo began to laugh hysterically. "Shut the fuck up" Miku yells as she ran outside, unexpectedly bumping into Rin.

"The fuck?"Miku looked surprised

"The hell?"said a confused Rin.

"Why are you here Rin?"Miku asks curiously as she moved back sightly.

"We're going somewhere with Boobs#1 and Boobs#2 today so I thought I'd come over to get you first"Rin grins. Miku looked around and eyed the blonde curiously, "Where's Lenny?"

"Left him at home with a couple of banana's"Rin shrugs, "Now let's go before those boobs get her-" Rin stops in tracks as they turned to see the two other girl's standing there. "God to the fucking dammit!"

"Kamagine-san, Miku"Luka looks between the two.

"It's 'Kagamine' you hoe"Rin puffs.

"Now Now everyone"Lily sighs, trying to prevent a fight from happening so early in the morning, "Miku-san as said we came early, now how can we help?"  
"You guys could cosplay in different costumes. Maybe that'll make ideas pop into my mind."Miku tells Lily with a shrug.

"Let us go buy some costumes then"Lily clasps her hands together.

"Make sure to control yourself Miku, don't go perverted on us and start taking pictures instead of working " Rin looks at the tealette who was now blushing furiously. "Whoops caught"

"Miku you have the things you need right? Because I do not want to go into a store full of perverts, dress into some slutty costume and find out you forgot all your shit." Luka glares at Miku lightly.

"Calm down Luka I brought my things"Miku glares back

"Since when did you two call each others names without formalities?"Rin eyed the two suspicously. "Oh god Miku did you do something to her on your date yesterday? Don't tell me you two had sex!"

Everyone grew red from hearing that/

Miku and Luka began to stutter like crazy.

"W-What!? W-We didn't do anything o-of the s-sort!"Luka stutters out

"Y-Yeah! W-We just watched a m-movie and a-ate dinner!"Miku says now while facing the smaller blonde, "W-What gave you th-the idea of me and Luka doing that!?"

"You two seem closer that's why."Rin shrugs slightly. "So your still a virgin Miku?"

"Well yea- Hold on a minute..."Miku gave a thoughtful look. The others look at her curioussly. "I'm a virgin yea, you girls have been nagging me about that...What about all of you!" Miku yells accusingly.

"Well yea I'm a virgin."Rin says with a straightforward reaction.

"Me too"Lily answers

Luka gave a small nod, unlike the others she was to embarrased to talk. Miku groans in frustration. "You've got to be shitting me! Why am I being targeted for being a virgin when most of you are virgins!?"

"You- We- I-" Rin was giving thoughtful looks as well, "I don't know really, we just like teasing you I guess." Rin once again shrugs.

"That makes no fucking sense"Miku glares.

"Just shut up and take us to the shop full of perverts" says an embarrassed Luka. "I do not want you wasting my time for such foolish conversations."

"Woman I'll have you know my virginity is foolish."Miku puffs. She then dug through her pockets to look for her phone. "Huh? Didn't I grab my phone when I was in my room...?"

The door to the Hatsune residents opened to show a tired looking Haku who only wore a large t-shirt. Haku's hair was down (She must've changed into something comfortable) instead of her usual pony-tail. The four watch as the woman drags her feet to Miku.

Miku looked confused. Haku wrapped her arm around Miku's neck and held her hand out to show Miku's cell-phone.

"Ah, thank you Haku-chan."Miku says while taking the phone and putting it in her pocket. Haku nodded slowly as she felt her eyelids getting heavy. Haku then fell a little, Miku catching her before she fell onto the ground. " Jeez, Seriously Haku? You couldn't have just given my phone to Mikuo? Didn't I warn you to be careful..?"

"I have soooo many questions filling my head right now."Rin rolls her eyes.

Haku groans in pain from the noises they teens were making. She then looked at Miku with a drowsy expression and her her hand out to the girl and said quietly, "Carry" Haku looked very childish doing this, making Miku sigh.

"I'll be right back, I need to put her in bed."Miku tells the three.

"Do you need any help Miku-san?"Lily asks worridly

"No I got it."Miku lifted the white haired woman (Bridal style) and brought the woman back into the house. Leaving Rin, Lily and Luka alone outside.

"Well then...anyone else have any idea what just happened?"Rin asks the two. "No? Didn't think so.."

"Are you an idiot, Komagine-san?"Luka asks, "Yowane-san came out to give Miku her phone."

"I don't know whose the idiot, me or you Megumi-san"Rin glares.

"You seem to be an idiot for calling me "Megumi-san", I at least get your name right Karagine-san"Luka sighs. Rin groans loudly.

"MY. NAME. IS. KA-GA-MI-NE. R-I-N!" Rin yells at the pinkette. "KAGAMINE!"

"I said that"Luka looked at the younger girl with pity, "You seem deaf Kagorine-san"

"GAAAHHH!"Rin yells once more. The younger blonde was about to protest until an orange was blocking her view of the pinkette.

"Calm down Rinny, here have an orange."It was Miku holding the orange, Miku knew Rin likes oranges so she decided to bring a few to keep the younger blonde calm.

Rin opens her mouth to say something but she was to distracted by the orange to say any words so she roughly took the orange from Miku and began to peel it. Miku petted the girl's head as she ate the orange. "There There" Miku says softly.

"Shall we go now?"Miku looks at the other two who give her small nods. "Great, follow me."

Miku walks off, Luka and Lily following... The three pause and turn to Rin who was distracted with her orange.

"...Rinny?"Miku facepalms as she walks up to the shorter girl.

"Hmmm..."

"We're going now."Miku tells her.

"Mm-hmm.."Rin places one slice of the orange in her mouth.

"Your gonna follow right?"Miku asks.

"Mmmm"Rin answered slowly.

"..."Another facepalm.

**-TIME SKIP-**

The four teens make it to the store Miku was talking about and walk inside to see mostly men inside. As they walked in Miku knew people were staring at her, I mean who wouldn't? She's carrying a small blonde girl on her back like a child, seriously who wouldn't look?

"As I said before, a store full of perverts."Luka comments loudly.

"Shh!"Miku looked at the pink girl nervously, "Don't say that out loud!"

"I am only announcing the truth Miku, there is no need to hide that everyone in here is a fucking damn pervert."

"Must I remind you your in the store right now?"Miku chuckles lightly, making Luka realize her own words. Luka blushed from embarrasment again. "See, you just made yourself seem foolish."

"Shut up before I beat you up and leave you in some alley"Luka glares.

"I love you too"Miku teases only to get a slap from Rin. "Ouch!"

"Miku-san, not that I find it funny that you love to tease people. Shouldn't you be focused on working?"Lily mentions.

"Oh right"Miku puts Rin down and looked at the three. "Just get whatever costume you want to try on." She shrugs as she pulled out her sketch pad and lucky pencil. "I guess I'll wait by the dressing rooms."

"Bring our stuff then."Rin holds out her small orange back-pack to the tealette. Miku groans and take the three bags and sat in a small seat that was litteratly in front of three of the dressing rooms. She place the three bags beside her and sighs as she looked for a blank page in her sketch book.

After a few minutes of waiting Miku finally see the other three walking up to her. "Oh finally you three are ready to try on shit, I was wondering what happened to all of you."Miku says lazily as she sat up straight in her seat.

"Some of the shit here are so perverted Miku, you think we'd pick random shit in a store like this?"Rin comments angrily while holding a bunch of costumes. "Anyways we're gonna try th things we picked so stay out here, be patient and try to keep your hands off any other girl in this god-forsaken perverted store"

"I don't see why any other woman would be in a store like this"Luka looks confused, "Who'd want to go into a store full of sweaty perverted virgins?" That definatly hit some of the men in the store.

"Please calm down with the words Luka..."Miku looked hurt, "I come to this store once in a while you know..."

"Proves to us your a pervert"Rin says. Before Miku could retort the three had already gone into the dressing rooms. "Hmph, I am not a pervert..." Miku pouts

Another few minutes passes as Miku waits...and waits...and waits...

"Oh my god! How long does it take to put on one stupid costume!?"Miku groans in frustration as she sat there, tired of waiting for the three. "Hey! Are you three almost done yet?"

The doors open up as the three come out.

Miku sighs in relief and stares at the three. She then notices something and stared in shock. Rin's costume was a bit of a childish one, it was lolita one to be correct. Luka decided to go for a sexy teacher look... and Lily...

"L-L-L-Lily-san! W-Why did y-you pick t-that!?"Miku asks with a blushing face, her eyes averting from the blonde.

"A-Are you an idiot!? T-This place if full of perverts Lily!"Luka yells with a blushing face too.

"I thought the manga Miku-san was working on was a hentai..? Shouldn't we be dressing up in bolder outfits?"Lily asks while strutting around in her black bikini, her hair tied into a ponytail.

"Your kidding right!?"Rin yells, throwing around a large teddy bear that came with the outfit she was wearing. "Don't do bold ones now! Almost everyone in this shop have boners now from seeing that fucking bikini! Why the fuck is there a bikini in this shop anyways!?" She turned to Miku who only shrugs while looking in another direction, avoiding eye contact with Lily.

"I'm alright with this costume"Lily smiles gracefully, "Miku-san please look at me." Lily pleaded after her smile while looking at the tealette. "Please?"

Miku faced the blonde because she couldn't say 'no' to her. Looking at the blonde's body turned on the mangaka so much, but she hid that fact very well. "I-I-I'm going to start d-drawing no-now s-so please stay still..." Miku tells them , "Rin y-your first"

"M-Miku-baka! Stop stuttering! I-It's making me nervous!"Rin stutters out too now.

Miku's eyes analyze the younger girl's body and costume choice, "The only idea I have on gothic loli's would be rape, or maybe sex-craving" Miku looked at Rin carefully, "But then, Rin's face is to adorable for those things."

"W-W-W-What!?"Rin looked pissed and embarrassed, "S-Shut it Miku! I'm changing the costume!"

"The rape thing was a good idea!"Miku tells her before she left.

"Shut up before I take this teddy bear and shove it up your ass"Rin glares.

"Shutting up now." Miku zipped her lip and watched Rin stomp off to get another costume. Miku then turned to Luka, who figetted in the spot.. "Luka, you actually match that costume, since your smart and your tutoring me and shit..."

"Don't add put smart, my name, and shit in one sentence"Luka says with a blush, "Hurry up and do something already!"

"Alright calm down. Jeez"Miku sighs as she began to sketch in her sketchbook.

"Luka, who do you want as your partner?"Lily asks all of a sudden.

"W-what do yo-you mean Lily?"Luka looked curious.

"Your sex partner for the teacher hentai"Lily announces a little to loud.

Miku and Luka's face turned 50 shades of red before both looked at each other than back at the blonde. "W-Why would you ask m-me that!?"

"Well, it's a hentai what do you expect Luka?"Lily sighs and sat in a chair close by while crossing your legs. "I suggest you use Miku-san."

"E-EH!?"Both girls yell in shock as the looked wide eyed at Lily.

"It's a perfect pairing for this hentai, Luka's a teacher who tutors Miku. It's like the real thing."Lily shrugs, "I also believe Miku-san should be on top since Luka loves to blush from what I can tell."

"L-Lily! Stop embarrassing me! Your like m-my mother!"Luka tells her best friend before looking at Miku, "You! What do you think of her idea?"

Miku scratched the back of her neck before giving a thoughtful look, "Wait let me think about that idea first, oh Ima sketch some scenes too..." Miku held her lucky pencil out and began to fall deeply into her Manga world...

**[MANGA (IDEA) WORLD!~ Warning LEMONS~]**

Inside a classroom full of students a pink haired beauty was teaching class. And of course in classes with beautiful teachers, there was always someone failing their class to get there attention. But this failure doesn't like attention soooo she's an idiot.

"Anyone wanna answer this questioon for me?"The mature and sexy voice of the teacher fills the ears of the students.

Almost everyone in the class rose their hands, especially the boys. This class had more boys than girls in it so it was pretty sad for the girls who actually want to learn shit, all they hear was the guys talking about their teacher. That and the guys keep cock-blocking them from answering anything!

"P-Pick me Megurine Luka-sensei!"One boy yells

"No me!"Another one

The teacher sighs in disbelief, her classes were always like this...but...almost all her classes have passing grades, this one... there was one person not passing at all. Luka being a nice teacher, walked towards the failing student to find she was sleeping, all eyes still on her of course.

"Oh dear lord.."Luka rolls her eyes and rolled up her book then whacked the tealette.

It didn't work...

Another whack to the head.

Nothing...

"S-Sensei, I don't wake her up like that"The blonde boy that sat besides the failing student says.

"Oh? How do you wake her up Len-kun?" Luka asks curiously as she watched Len pull out a teal colored cellphone. "Your cell phone?"

"No i-it's Miku's..."He answers as he fiddled with the cellphone for a bit.

"What exactly are you doing Len-kun?"Luka asks again.

"M-Miku only wakes up t-to perverted sounds..."Len put the phone besides Miku's ear and pressed a buttone. No one could hear anything except Len, Luka and possibly Miku.

"Your certain she wakes up to moanin-"Luka was cut off with Miku's head shooting up. "Ohh I like this method of waking her up, it's very interesting."

"Lenny why is the pinkette here?"Miku asks the blonde boy as she took her phone from him.

"I'm guessing she wants you to answer the question on the board."Len answers with a thoughtfull look. "She wouldn't be here for any other reason."

"No no your wrong Len-kun, I'm here to ask Hatsune-san on a date"Luka says sarcastically while rolling her eyes again.

"Woah calm your tits sensei, How much of a difference in age are we?"Miku asks while staring at the woman's breast.

"Hatsune-san I'm only 23-"

"Sensei? Sensei! Talk to me!" Miku then grabbed the pair of breasts and screams."NOOOOO!"

"M-Miku!"Len facepalms from the stupidity emitting on this side of the classroom.

"Hatsune-san my face is up here..."Luka says as she felt her lip twitch.

"I know that~ I just love sensei's boobs."Miku chuckles quietly. "They're so big and bouncy, I always wanted to touch them."

"Your wish was granted now make my wish come true and answer the questio-"

"Sensei...I don't think sex is a good thing to grant right now.."Miku says with a tint of blush on her cheeks, "there are...to much viewers I don't think I can handle this much eyes and attention on me, but if we must..."Miku began to undo her tie and unbutton her shirt.

"I didn't say anything about sex Hatsune-san..."Luka was near the edge of strangling this girl, but she couldn't since she was a teacher. "Hatsune-san what's after this class?"

"Nothing, this class is the last class of the day."Miku raised a brow at her teacher and looked curiously at her.

"Good, please stay here after the bell rings."Luka smiles and walks back to the front of the class and like that the bell rung.

"E-EH!?"Miku looked shocked as she watches everyone else leave, hearing a few things like:

"Lucky..."

"I want to be punished by Luka-sensei!"

"Damn failure..."

Most of the talkers were guys. Miku even watched her best friend leave, "L-Len! Don't leave me! She's gonna make me do education Lenny! Education!"

"Miku...You need it, your failing almost every class except art, PE and for some reason your borderlined in lunch." Len sighs, "How is lunch a class..?" He then left, leaving Miku and Luka alone.

"Hatsune-san~"Luka calls out "Come h-e-r-e~"

Miku gulped and turned to face the beauty. She began to walk up to Luka slowly and cautiously. "S-Sensei? You need something?"

"Yes I do, I need you to get your grades up and I also need you to stop making perverted comments in class.."Luka says seriously. "Other than that your a goo- well OK student"

"But sensei...how can I turn you on if I can't tell you sexual comments?"Miku asks sadly.

"Who says I get turned on by idiots?"Luka looks at Miku curiously.

"Didn't you say that at the beginning of school?" Miku asks

"No I didn't..."

"Oh shit who was that..."Miku says nervously, "Who the fuck was I talking to..."

"Didn't anyone teach you not to talk to strangers?" Luka facepalms

"Yup~"

"Anyways Hatsune-san, please pull up a seat and bring your text book, I'm going to be helping you study and tutoring you..."

"Aww...thanks sensei"Miku pulled up a seat with her stuff in hands. She put the things down and took a seat at her sensei's desk.

"Let me see your notes." Luka asks

"No!"Miku declines quickly, "I mean, I don't have any notes"  
"Hatsune-san..."Luka glares at the tealette's figure. "Give. It. Now!"

Miku's notes were taken away from her forcefully.

"Damn sensei, your to mean.."Miku pouted.

"Oh shush up"Luka tells the younger girl as she looked at the notes. Oh the horror that Luka saw, there were scribbles everywhere! And for some reason, Miku has a thing for drawing sex scenes in her note book. "Hatsune-san, your notebook if for taking notes, not drawing out scenes for a porno..."

"Calm down sensei, I remember everything you teach"Miku says with a cocky grin.

"Really?"Luka looked interested, "Can I test you?"

"Yea but you need to do it in a perverted way, for some reason that's the only way for me to get things right." Miku warns her. Luka thought about it and gave a sigh. "Well sensei?"

"Okay fine, I'll do it in a perverted way but you have to control yourself"Luka answers before getting up and walking out the door with a roll of tape. "I'll be right back, sit there and stay still..."

"Hai hai sensei, wait where are you going?" Miku asks curiously

"That's a secret ~"Luka winked before shutting the door.

**-Time skip-**

Luka comes back with a bunch of cards in hand. She had walked in on Miku watching porn on her laptop. "Hatsune-san...''

Miku looked back to her teacher. "Oh sensei your back" Miku shut the laptop and looked at her teacher directly, "So what perverted thing are you going to do to test my smarts?"

"Here"Luka handed Miku the cards before she struts over to the doors to lock them.

"Huh? What are these...Questions?" Miku read each question with a questioning look. "What do you want me to do with this Luka-sensei?" Miku watched as her teacher began to strip. "W-W-Woah! H-Hold it Luka-sensei! I-I told you I didn't want to have sex with you yet!"

"Calm down you idiot..."Luka puffs, "You said a perverted way so..." Miku looked closely to see the tape on Luka's body with words on them.

"...Oh shit I've seen these types of things before..."Miku looked surprised, "You want me to look for the right answers for each question on your body right?"

Luka nodded slowly...

"W-Where'd you learn that?"Miku asks.

"I just recently saw it in your porno sketch book which used to be your notebook for my class..."Luka glares. "Anyways shall we get started?" Luka got ontop of a large empty desk. "Answer the first question Hatsune-san.." Luka's face was bright red from embarrassement but she knew she had to do this for her students grades.

Miku read the question out loud and looked at Luka. "Uhh...let's see the answer for this question would be..."Miku looked around Luka's body and found what she was looking for on Luka's neck. Slowly the young girl peeled it off, getting a soft moan from the older woman.

"S-Sensei are y-you okay?"Miku asks nervously.

"Ye-Yea can you continue the questions please and get this over..?" Luka pleads.

Miku nods and continued the process, answering very question correctly, the answers were getting into more areas that turned Miku on. The last one was on Luka's inner thigh.

Luka was already panting in pleasure from the felling of Miku's fingers running softly all over her bare body.

"Sensei the next answer is on your breast, are you okay with me touching you?"Miku asks, getting a nod from the older woman.

Miku slowly peeled at the tape covering Luka's left nipple. Luka feeling the surge from that moaned a little loader than before. "Sensei you keep moaning from this, are you sure your okay?"

"O-Of course I'm okay!"Luka says a little softly.

"Uhh...Okay?" Miku read the next answer and looked around Luka's body again, Miku didn''t find the answer though. "Sensei this one doesn't seem to have an answer"

"D-Did you..."Luka slowly asked as she spreaded her legs, "C-Check here?"

Miku squints a little to see the answer right there, coveering her sensei's womanhood.

"You really went all out for this didn't you sensei..."Miku sweat drops as she peeled off the tape. Luka totally felt that part and moaned loudly as her back arched. "Sensei, your so naughty..." Miku grins with a chuckle as she used her pointer finger to rub Luka's wetness...

"Sensei your wet here.."Miku comments as she inched her face to her teachers.

"H-Hatsune-san don't do that..."Luka shivers as she felt Miku's breath on her ear.

"But you look like you want it.."Miku whispers into Luka's ear softly before biting the lobe. "I could stop sensei...or we could continue~"

"..."Luka doesn't answer, she only gripped at the younger girl's sweater as she felt the other's slim hands glide down her sides. "Hnn..."

"Sensei you need to tell me your decision, if you want me to stop i'll stop, but if you want me to continue just say so.."Miku sucked at Luka's neck now, leaving bruises on the older woman's smooth neck.

"H-Hatsune-san..."

"Hmm?"Miku sighs, "If your not gonna answer I might as well stop..."Miku was about to get off the woman when she felt Luka's legs wrap around her waist... "Oh?"

Miku looked at Luka with a hint of enthusiasm in her eyes, "Luka-sensei?"

"P-Please..."

"Please?"

"Please fuck me"

**TBC**

* * *

**Me:I'm ending this here, there will be a part 2 of this date, I just wanted to stop here because I'm a busy person. **

**Luka:Well you are in high school I see why your busy.**

**Me:Right, Anyways I'd like to thank the person who suggested this hentai idea. I'm going to finish what happens in the next chapter so don't worry~**

**Miku:I don't think anyone would worry since it's you we're talking about.**

**Me:Ha ha keep talking birthday girl.**

**Luka:Don't talk to her like that Otaku-baka..**

**Me:Oh right everyone, I have a problem at school... There's this guy that started to stalk a few of my friends, like he's really creepy...He took a picture of my friend's schedule and like has her number and shit, he did the same thing to other people too. He even has my number, even though at that time I had no fucking idea who he was... I was creeped out when I saw some random persons text man...**

**Miku:Woah...creepy much..**

**Me:Not only that, he wants to join my anime club...I don't want him to since he might try something with the female members. I tried my best to tell him the club meeting was actually a study group but it didn't work, and when we were passing out forms to the people who wanted to join I tried to avoid giving him one but he somehow got one by stealing it from my sister's friend...**

**Luka:Oh my fucking god that's mean...**

**Me:What do I do!? He's gonna try and rape the girls in my anime club!**

**Miku:What are you doing now?**

**Me:Whenevr I see him trying to talk to a girl I cock-block him and shit.**

**Luka:At least your doing something.**

**Me:My friend is helping too but it get's a little hard at times because the little weirdo doesn't stop even if we push him away from them.**

**Luka:Keep him away from us**

**Me:I know I know... anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chaps~ Review!~ I love reviews, they make me excited and want to write more!~ Nyahaha Bye-nii!~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**My perverted manga artist : Chapter 13**

**Me:Heheh I'm so nice for updating so late -sweat drop-**

**Luka:How is that nice?**

**Me:Fuck you I'm nice**

**Luka:I made no comment on anything**

**Me:I know~**

**Miku: You two always seem to be fighting, can't you guys...y'know, just be friends?**

**Me:All you gotta to just be friends~**

**Miku:Time to say good-bye just be friends~**

**Me:All you gotta do just be friends~**

**Miku:Just be friends~**

**Me and Miku:Just be friends!~**

**Luka:-Facepalm-The idiots I have to live with. Enjoy the fucking story.**

**Me:Nyahaha I own nothing~ **

**Miku:Otaku-kun we should do a duet.**

**Me:I'm not a singer though**

**Miku:It's okay.**

**Luka:No it's not -facepalms again-**

* * *

**~MPMA~**

**[REALITY]**

We go back to where we were in the story, and that would be Miku thinking about the hentai idea of her and Luka-sensei.

Luka and Lily stood there eyeying the girl curiously as she was in thought, Miku had gone from a serious face to a perverted grin in minutes and she was still in fantasy world.

Rin comes back with another costume.

"Oh hey, what's going on here?"Rin asks the other two teens while looking at the tealette. "Is Miku in her Manga world again?"

"Is that what you call it?"Luka asks. "Nevermind, anyways yea. She's been like this for a few minutes now."

"I'm starting to wonder if she's okay"Lily says with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, Miku always does this and she always gets-"Rin finally realizes what was happening. _'-a boner!'_ The younger blonde thought nervously as she tries to snap her teal friend out of the daze. "M-Miku!"

Luka and Lily then turned to the other blonde curiously as to what was going on.

"Something the matter Kamogine-san?"Luka asks.

"N-Nothing! Why don't you two change into another pair of costumes while I try to get Miku out of her perverted daze~"Rin laughs nervously as she shook the tealette. "Miikkkuuu! Snap out of it! Miiikuuuu!"

**[BACK TO MANGA WORLD]**

...

...

"H-Hatsune-san..."Luka's breath hitched as she felt Miku's tongue lick her inner thigh. "D-Don't do that..."

"Luka-sensei, you are soo cute~"Miku comments as she looked at the woman with kind eyes. "I just wanna keep you all to myself." Miku used her pointer finger and pushes it into the other woman's womanhood. "Your vag. is so cute sensei"

"Don't say that!"Luka blushes in embarrassment as she felt Miku's finger inside. Miku stood up and began to push another finger into her sensei, making the woman moan more. Luka wrapped her arms around the younger girl's neck and moaned into it.

"What's wrong sensei? Why'd you stop tutoring me?"Miku grins. "I thought you wanted to help me get my grades up?"

"W-What...b-but w-we're-"

"I know what we're doing but that doesn't mean you have to stop teaching me~"Miku chuckles as she pulled her fingers out, making Luka whine. "Go ahead and teach me sensei, write on the board about today's lesson in class"

"B-But..I-I-" Luka looked at the younger girl wide eyed, eyes full of tears. Luka craves pleasure right now but Miku is making things hard.

"I won't do anything till I see writing Sensei, you did keep me back for this so I want you to do what you told me you would do and tutor me right now~"Miku eyes Luka slowly. "Start writing~"

Luka slowly got up nervously and walked to the chalk board, she picked up the chalk and began to write down today's lesson again. Luka had a hard time writing because of the unfinished job so the writing was pretty ugly and hard to read.

"What were we learning today sensei?"Miku stood behind the woman and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist. "Tell me specifically what we did today in class.." The younger girl's hands roam up Luka's waist to her breast.

"W-We l-learned about- hnnn!" Luka moaned as Miku's other hand went between her legs.

"Hmm? What did you say sensei?"Miku asks innocently as she slipped her two fingers back into Luka's opening. As Luka's words began to come out again Miku decided to kick it up a notch and grope the woman with her free hand as the other went in and out of Luka.

"Ahnnn.."Luka yelps in pleasure

"Luka-sensei is so cute right now..."Miku grins innocently as the older woman trembled from her touch. "It's turns me on soo much"

**"MIKU"**

Miku stopped in her tracks and looked confused.

"H-Hatsune-san?"

"Sensei did you hear something?"

"W-What?"

**"MIIIKKKUUUUU!"**

The voice booms again in the tealette's mind as she finds herself being snapped back into reality very quickly.

**[Back to reality]**

...

Rin had begun to slap the tealette on the cheeks, hoping that would get the other girl to stop thinking dirty about the pink haired girl. "Miku stop thinking dirty you pervert!"

Miku snaps out of her daze and glares at the blonde, "What'd you do that for Rin!? I was in the middle of fucking Luka-sensei!" Miku yells out.

"Well that's an interesting sentence"Lily chuckles as she watches her best friend's face turn red in a mere few seconds. "Isn't that nice Luka? Miku-san was thinking about you and her having sex"

"L-L-Lily!"Luka whines with a cute pout on her face. "I-I wanna leave this store already!" Luka directed her glares to Miku, who's face was also red right now.

"But I only got one manga idea!"Miku whines back.

"Miku-san we could always buy some costumes and cosplay for you at your house"Lily suggests.

"Are you trying to get raped by that idiot?"Rin asks the older girl with curious eyes, " 'Cause I don't think it's counted as rape if you like it Masuda-san"

"I know that Kagamine-san."Lily nods. "Shall we change then and buy some more costumes so we can cosplay for Miku-san in 'private'."Lily looks at the other two.

"I-I-.."Luka stutters.

"Me and Kagamine-san can do it for Miku-san Luka, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No!"Luka yells, "I-I'm coming too!"

"Great, now let us buy our costumes and get going, I want Miku-san to be finished with the manga quickly so she can focus on other things."Lily says with determination.

"Other things?"Miku asks while looking at the blonde, "As in what exactly?"

"Oh nothing~"

"Your making it to obvious that you want Miku to focus on you Masuda-san"Rin says with a pissed tone. "Are you a desperate woman or something?"

"Nonsense Kagamine-san, Miku-san needs to focuse on graduating highschool and getting into a good college, I am worried about her studies right now."Lily blushes out. Rin raised a brow and shrugs, "No need to hide it, Pinky here tries to hide it by pretending she hates Miku"

Luka flinches, "I do not hate her!"

"Then why did you treat her like dirt in the beginning?"Rin asks with a grin, "Wanted her attention am I right?"

"N-No I-I did-didn't..!"Luka grew red again. "I-I just wanted to bully her into talking a little, I didn't even bother talking to her as much when school started." Rin shook her head in disappointment.

"No need to lie, we all know you like Miku."Rin deadpanned. "It's kinda obvious."

"We-Well yoour feelings for her are obvious too!"Luka retorts.

"F-Feelings!?"Rin grew red now, "W-What feelings! I-I don't know what your talking about!"

"I'm not the only one who shows obvious feelings you know!"

"Shut up pinky!"

"..Ummm excuse me.." A woman's voice comes up. The four turn to the woman who worka there, "If your not buying anything, could you all leave? Your kind of disrupting the store right now." Miku facepalmed. Luka looked embarrased. Rin puffs her cheeks out and Lily looked amused.

After a few minutes of changing, picking out a few costumes, buying them and leaving the store. The girl's were finally on there way to Miku's house. "Do you still have the idea of 'Luka-sensei' in your mind Miku-san?"Lily asks all of a sudden.

"Yea it's fresh in my mind right now."Miku answers slowly, "I also drew parts of it down so I can draw the pages later." Lily then chuckled softly.

"Luka-sensei, how do you feel now knowing that Miku-san was imagining you and herself having forbidden sex?"She faced the fully red pinkette who glared darts at her. "By the way, Kagamine-san, Luka-chan, what was that little scene at the store? You know before we all had to leave?''

"What scene!?"The two scream in unsion as their faces grew redder. The two looked at each other slightly then looked back at the other blonde. "There was no scene!" they screamed again.

"Ara Ara"Lily chuckles some more.

"Yea I hate to break it to you girls but we're in public right now so if you girls wanna get attention, then go ahead i'm not stopping you, but please let me leave the area before I get dragged into this attention whore nonsense"Miku pleas whie rolling her eyes as she carried most of the stuff- well all of the stuff. "And can someone please tell me why I'm carrying your shit?"

"WE'RE helping YOU so the least you can do is help us by carrying everything."Luka glares at the tealette. "And who says we're attention whores!"

"From what I'm seeing...yourselves..."Miku sighs as she continued to walk.

"Why don't you like attentions Miku-san?"Lily asks curiously as they followed her.

"Hmm...I just don't like attention, I don't have a specific reason in particular, I just don't like it."Miku tells her with a thoughtful look. "I don't know why...''

"That's...interesting Miku"Luka says in awe. "Don't you ever wish for someone to notice you?" Miku stopped in tracks and faced the three. "Why would I want that? I have Mei-chan, Kaito-senpai, Rinny and Len-Len as friends."

"That's not enough for a person to live on, don't you feel the slightest bit of lonliness?"Luka facepalms. Miku shook her head and took Luka's hand and placed her other hand on the pinkette's cheek.

"I don't feel the slightest bit of lonliness cause your always bothering me at school, that's enough attention for me already."Miku smiles kindly before letting go of the other girl. Luka felt faint as her face once again grew redder than before. "But right now there are to much people paying attention to me, must be because of the day I brought Haku-chan with me to school. I don't know if that was a mistake or something good..."

"What do you think about your choice Miku-san?"Lily asks.

"I don't know, my feelings seem mixed, I am somewhat happy to know I'm making new good friends but I am also pitying my shitty life because of that god forsaken club..."Miku facepalmed, leaving a red mark on her forehead, "Shit now that I've talken about 'them', one of 'them' always appears out of no where..."

They waited a few minutes to see if what Miku said was true but nothing happened. "Huh? Maybe they're busy and won't bother me anymore!~" Miku said happily before they reached her house as she opened the unlocked door-...unlocked door?

Miku looked inside the house to see a lazy looking Haku, still in the same attire as this morning, drinking a glass of water in the kitchen while in the living room a bored Zatsune, Kirine and Neru.

"Ara, look who came back from taking the dogs on their walk. Hatsune-kun we've been waiting for you to appear."Zatsune stood up from the seat to show she was wearing one of Miku's shirts. Seeing and hearing this made Luka and Rin growl. "Sit dogs I am talking to your master."

Rin was about to attack when Miku held her arm out and gave the younger blonde calming eyes.

"What are you three doing here?"Miku asked.

"Sorry for not warning you before hand that we were here Hatsune-kun.."Kirine spoke up softly, she was out of the school uniform yea but she still wore the fucking mask. "Anyways, we are here because...for every new club member that joins the club we stay over at their house for a sleep over."

"...Okay...?"Miku notices a little something, "Okay I see three of you but I know there are about 5 of you...where's the french bread freak and the fucking yandere!?"

"Teto and Tei?" Zatsune looked amused at Miku's nicname for the two of her friends, "They said something about looking around a certain Hatsune's room."  
"Oh my god! My room!"Miku screams before dropping everything and scurrying up the stairs to her room.

While she do that, there was a staredown going on between Luka and Zatsune. The two were like a dragon and a tiger, fighting each other to the death. (Luka being the tiger while Zatsune being the dragon.)

"What are you doing with Miku's shirt?"Luka asks with a hint of anger in her tone as she looked at the large black shirt with a negi picture on it the black haired girl was wearing.

"Teto spilled juice on my other shirt so I decided to borrow one of Hatsune-kun's shirts while mines washes off.."Zatsune spat, "What were you three doing with Hatsune-kun?"

"We were out shopping.."Rin glares, joining in on the two's battle. (The Bear just joined the battle.)

"Shopping for what?"Kirine asks curiously.

"Nothing in particular, just a few things."Lily sighs at the other two's behaviours and looked at the two quite girls besides Zatsune, "While these three fight, would you two like some tea?"

"I fancy that idea"Neru shut her phone and shoved it into her shorts pockets before following the taller blonde, "Me too" Kirine followed after words. The three going into the kitchen where Haku is taking a nap on the table, literatlly on the table spreading her legs to show off her junk.

"Ara Ara... Miku-san!"Lily calls out, "Yowane-san is sleeping on the table, can you come here and get her?" They heard rumbbling as Miku quickly stumbbles into the kitchen with a nervous look. "Miku-san?"

"I can't find the two crazy-bitches..."Miku says worridly, "I am fucking scare- OMG where's my brother!?" Miku walked up to Haku while screaming. The white haired woman wrapped her arms around the tealette's neck as Miku carried her bridal style.

"Your brother went shopping..."Haku whispers into MIku's neck softly.

"Haku have you seen Kasane-san and Sukone-san?"Miku asks.

"They...They went out for snacks..."Haku announces only for Miku to hear.

"What!? But Zatsune just told me-...Oh fuck it.."Miku growls before carrying the older woman into her room and laying her in bed and putting the blankets over Haku.

Meanwhile with the tiger, the dragon and the monke- bear...

The three were currently sitting across from each other while glaring at one another. Luka and Rin sitting on one couch while Zatsune on the other couch across from them.

"So...What're in the bags?"Zatsune asks curiously.

"None of your business..."Luka says coldly. Zatsune shook her head with disappointment. "I am displeased Megurine-san...I only question what is in your shopping bags, ou treat my question as if I am asking to have sex with you."

Luka gags on the inside, "I would never ask to have sex with a whore."

"Such hurtful words."Zatsune says with a grin, "What makes you think I am a whore?"

"If I am not mistakened I once heard you bragging about how you slept with 10 guys at school."Luka questions, "Am I right or am I right?"

"Alright calm your tits Megurine-san."Zatsune chuckles at how Luka's voice rose at her. "I will not answer if that what you just said was right or wrong."

"Is it cause it's right?"Rin asks innocently but with a hint of hatred in her voice. Just as Zatsune opened her mouth the front door opened to show the two missing girls. "God damnit..."Rin facepalms, "More of them are coming in now."

Teto skips inside with a 4 bags full of snacks while Tei comes in with another bag. Unfortuantly the bag Tei was holding wasn't showing the contents inside of it so what she carried was a mystery to the others inside the house.

"Ah~ If you two are here does that mean Hatsune-kun is here as well?"Teto asks while noticing Luka and RIn.

"If I say no will you all leave?"Rin asks.

"If I stab your eyes out will you die?"Tei asks with a innocent smile making Rin shiver as she hid behind Luka. "Now answer the question, is Hatsune-kun here?~"

Miku had choosen the wrong moment to walk down the stairs at that moment...into their cat fight. The tealette, being confused to what was happening found herself being tackled by the crazed yandere.

"Oi!"Rin yelled as she stood up and glared at the two on the ground. "Get off Miku!"

"Back off"Tei's voice sounded very demonic as she continued to smile once again hid behind turned to face Miku who was right under her. Tei being on top began to pet Miku's head. "Hello Hatsune-kun~"

"Yea.."Miku looked emotionless, "Can ya get off me now?" She asked without a care in the world. Tei gave a disappointed look as she got off Miku and stood up. Miku go back onto her feet and dusted her clothes. "Whose idea was this sleep over again?"

"Teto's" Neru answers as she walks back into the living room with Lily and Kirine.

Miku nods and turns her glaring daggers to the french bread loving girl. "Kasane-san... Why today?"

"I had nothing to do today! I was really bored so don't go glaring at me you butt.."Teto pouts as she nibbled on a french bread she pulled out of one of the 4 bags.

"I don't understand this fucking club.."Miku facepalms.

"Why did you join then?"Rin asks

"Uhhh..."Miku blushed slightly, "Nothing you should worry about Rin"

"...When you say that I worry.."Rin says with a sigh as her phone buzzed. "Huh? Oh Len-Len texted...Miku your bro's at my house and is gonna stay there for today"

"Excuse me..? Did you just say that my brother's at your house leaving me alone with 3 crazy bitches, Neru and Kirine-san?"Miku asks.

"What? Why don't I hear my name?"Teto looked confused.

"No comment."Miku looked to Luka and took the girl's hand. "Please don't leave me with them...I don't mind Neru and Kirine but pleeeasssseee! Don't leave me with the three!"

Luka began to blush, "Ugh fine, stop asking already...I'll stay but don't think it's cause I have a crush on you or anything. I'm just doing it because I still wanna help you...That's it."

"Miku-san, I'd like to stay with you to."Lily spoke up with a smile.

"You can if you want to Lily-san."The tealette shrugged slightly, "Just please don't leave me with..."Miku side glanced to Zatsune, Tei and Teto. "Who know's what'll happen if I'm alone with them!"

"Why'd you look at me?"Teto once again asked.

"Cause I love looking t your face."Miku rolls her eyes as she goes back to looking at Lily.

"I'm so happy to hear that Hatsune-kun~"Teto squeals with joy. Tei looked as if she was ready to backstab her friend just because of what she had heard. Teto feeling the glaring knives being thrown at her from Tei began to shake, "N-N-Nevermind~"

Miku facepalmed, "Ima hang out in my room with Haku."

"Hatsune-kun can I come with you?"Kirine asks innocently, "I feel as if we haven't had a chat ever since the day we were hand cuffed to each other and running from the cops."

"That second part didn't happen and sure, I don't care anymore."Miku began to walk to the stairs again with Kirine following, "Girls are pretty scary when you get to know them..."

"Your a girl, must I remind you?"Luka rolled her eyes now. "What type of retard forgets her gender?"

"One with a pen-" Zatsune was cut off by Rin throwing Neru's tea on her. Silence was slowly crawling it's way towards the group of girls in the living room as the watched the black haired girl tremble with anger..."Kamagine-san..."

"..."Rin looked a little scared but kept her posture, even if Zatsune was getting her name wrong.

"Kamagine-san... Are you asking for death?"Zatsune looked at the small blonde with blood red eyes, like a demon she is. "Do you wish for me to murder you, hide your body and make people forget you ever exsisted? If so speak now..."

Rin gulped as she shook hard, Luka and Lily seeing this felt a little angry...well mostly Luka. "Zatsune-san if you were to do that, Miku would get very angry...Kamagine-san is Miku's best friend..."

".."Zatsune thought for a second, "I hate to do this but it seems I must agree with the pink headed bitch...If I get Hatsune-kun mad I will never get the chance of taking her virginity."

Tei glared at the black headed girl with hate.

"Tei do not glare at me I will pull your eye balls out for the rudeness you are displaying.."Zatsune says without even glancing at said girl.

_'I don't know which is scarier, Zatsune when she's mad or Tei when she's...well being Tei...'_ Teto thought as she watched the scene while nibbling on her french bread. And idea popped into her head from her french bread nibbling. _'Kirine and Hatsune-kun are alone at the moment, cross out the sleeping Yowane-san of course, I should go see what they're doing~~'_

Like a ninja, Teto slipped off as the other girl's fought with words, well not Neru. Neru seemd busy tweeting everything that was happening and or texting almost half the people on the world.

Teto climbed up the stairs quietly and makes it to Miku's room. A few minutes may have passed but you can do a LOT in a few minutes. Teto slowly opened the door to hear a few muzzled noises and just as she opened it fully she saw an embarassed Hatsune and a almost half naked Kirine changing into a new pair of clothes.

Teto's mouth practically dropped to the ground when she saw this...

"Wh-Wh-W-W-W-What!?"Teto stuttered out in shock. "Kirine d-did you..."

Kirine finally took notice of the red head, her face turning red at that, as an akward silence filled the rooms air.

Miku looked equally shocked as she quickly stoof up from her chair and looked at the red head with a blush at the cheeks, "Kasane-san..." Miku said in a hesitant voice, "Nothing...happened.."

"..This doesn't look like noting..."Teto looked from Miku to Kirine then back to Miku and then back to Kirine and then to Haku. "There is a passed out woman on your be-"

"YOU KNOW THAT ALREADY!"Miku yelled as she slapped a hand to her forehead from the red head's idiotic response. "We weren't doing anything dirty by the way!" Miku then pointed from herself to Kirine, "S-She just got wet and needed a pair of clothes!"

"By wet do you mean, spilled water wet or..."Teto looked at Kirine's underwear but was stopped from any other action.

"SPILLED WATER WET!"Miku yells, her blush deeping.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Whatever you say~"Teto says as she slowly closed the door, leaving the two(three) alone. Kirine only chuckled as Miku looked at her and blushed, "Do not talk about this to anyone..."

Kirine only nodded and pulled the new shirt down, "You were pretty tense"

"Yea sorry about that. Oh and sorry for getting you wet."Miku says.

"It's okay, if it's you it's okay."The green headed girl sat down on Miku's chair. "It surprised me though, who knew you'd do that."

"...Sorry again.."

"It's alright, no one knows what might happen when you give a person a massage."

"You should've warned me before hand, like before I was drinking water, that you would massage my back."Miku says in a warning tone. "Now we gotta get your clothes in the wash."

"Now I feel sorry."Kirine chuckled.

"Oh well...let's just hope Kasane-san doesn't spread a rumor."

...

The two looked at each other worridly.

"Should we worry now?"

"Kirine-san...you should've started to worry about this at the beginning when we saw she was even in the room..."

"True..."

* * *

**Me:Yea...Srry for the fast ending everyone. I've been so busy with school now a days I can't find the time to update this frikken thing.**

**Miku:Take your time Otaku-kun, not like your laptop will run away from you or anything.**

**Me:True True...Anywho I won't be able to update for a while, I need to memorize a line from romeo and julliet for my english class...**

**Luka:Oh? What character did you pick?**

**Me:Romeo, I know it's only like 2 sentences but it's hard to remember since it's old english.**

**Miku:Right**

**Luka:Very True.**

**Me:Anywhoooo, Sorry once more and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible but...oh well we'll see... BYE-NII!~**


End file.
